UN SOLO CORAZON
by Mimie Grandchester
Summary: Aquí les traigo un capitulo... disculpen la espera y que sea corto pero ya estoy de vuelta... ojala lo disfruten.
1. Cap1 El camino continua

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO i** – _"EL CAMINO CONTINUA"_

_Eran casi las seis de la tarde y el ocaso iluminaba con sus últimos rayos de sol, la pequeña casa que era el Hogar de Pony._

_Los niños jugaban alrededor del hogar, como siempre dirigidos por Jimmy, mientras el padre árbol resplandecía un color dorado en sus hojas, dando la ilusión de que los protegía a todos._

_Mientras tanto, la Señorita. Pony, la Hermana María, Tom, Albert y Annie y Archie, platicaban tranquilamente de las vidas de cada uno de los ya adoptados, mientras bebían café. Candy se había retirado momentáneamente para dejar los platos y manteles en su lugar; Annie se había ofrecido para ayudarla, pero la pecosa se negó ya que tenía muchas ganas de estar sola. _

_Como la señorita Pony se dio cuenta de la actitud de la enfermera, repentinamente cambio la charla y se intereso de buen grado en los planes que tenia la joven morena y en el futuro de ambos novios, y algunas preguntas inquisidoras para Tom sobre lo que hacía, ya que la anciana quería mucho también a sus otros hijos._

_Candy entro en el despacho de la señorita Pony, iba caminando muy pensativa, llego hasta la mesa y dejo los platos sobre la mesa, después camino hasta el mueble de los blancos y justo ahí sobre la superficie estaba a revista donde decía que Terry había vuelto a retomar su carrera, estaba en primera plana de la revista, con su traje blanco y su cabellera larga y oscura, era como ver una hermosa postal y sus ojos – aunque se vieran blanco y negro por la fotografía- tenían esa enigmática mirada, que solo Candy sabia descifrar y que no era otra cosa que: Melancolía._

_La joven se quedo quieta, le sorprendió ver, que una simple fotografía la ponía tan nerviosa, al grado de ruborizarse y movía nerviosamente las manos. Tomo rápidamente los manteles y los metió al cajón, como para ya no ver el delgado libro, para cuando termino, todavía no sabía si tomarlo entre sus manos y leer la nota de su ex novio, en un impulso lo tomo rápidamente y lo contrajo hacia su cuerpo, como si eso aminorara el temor de saber el contenido de la redacción que venía dentro._

_Camino hasta la mesa, donde había dejado los platos y puso encima la revista, no sabía qué hacer solo la miraba, no quería leerla para no sufrir más, pero tenía tanta curiosidad, que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a sujetar fuertemente el respaldo de la silla y su mirada se perdió en los ojos de él, que ya hacía en la portada de lo que eran los inicios de la revista People._

_Las lagrimas empezaron a subir a sus verdes ojos, pero se contuvieron justo en el borde, después de que ella suspirara para controlarse y pensó en voz alta._

_Estoy tan contenta de verte tan bien y de que retomes tu carrera__ -sonrió tristemente, al imaginar que se lo decía a Terry en persona-_

_Después de eso no pudo continuar sintió un gran nudo en la garganta que le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar, después de eso siguió pensando __–Estoy tan contenta Terry…aunque…eso signifique eso signifique que regresaste con ella y que la amaras tanto o más que a mí, pero sé que serás feliz… muy feliz…y yo…seré feliz por eso-._

_Después de ese pensamiento las lágrimas resbalaron sobre las pecas de sus mejillas. _

_En el umbral de la puerta estaba Albert observándola, también veía la revista que ya hacía en la mesa intacta y que antes no estaba ahí, porque el mismo la había dejado en la cómoda de blancos._

_Albert había salido de la salita mientras se interesaban en la plática de los jóvenes, ya que a él le preocupaba mucho Candy, porque en esa tarde después de la comida la había notado triste. _

_Se acerco cuando su protegida daba pequeñas convulsiones por el llanto al que se había dejado llevar, así que se acerco a ella y la tomo dulcemente de los hombros. Ella al sentir la caricia rápidamente se voltio y lo abrazo fuertemente para por fin llorar libremente. _

_Mientras él la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello para calmarla le dijo._

_Pequeña no llores mejor piensa en que el estará bien, y cumplirá su palabra de que será feliz, al igual que tu-. _

_Candy con la voz quebrada le respondió _–_Lo sé, pero yo creía y esperaba tantas cosas Albert-._

_-__Mírame Candy-__ la chica levanto la cabeza para ver esos ojos color cielo __–yo se que lo amas y que el es una persona muy importante en tu vida, pero ya verás que lo superaras y lo guardaras como un recuerdo muy feliz y especial-._

_Candy seguía abrazada a él escuchando lo que le decía, así que Albert continuo:_

_Hiciste algo muy bueno y noble por Susanna y creo que la vida te recompensara pequeña._

_Gracias Albert tú siempre me haces sentir mejor cuando lo necesito y siempre me ayudas a recuperar mi camino._

_Albert al ver a la joven rubia mejor le pregunta._

_Y hablando de caminos ¿ya decidiste que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?, ¿te piensas quedar aquí o vas a regresar a trabajar?__ – Albert lo dijo como si tuviera una idea que tuviera que proponerle a la joven enfermera._

_La verdad no lo he decidido, pero ¿Por qué tanta pregunta? ¿quieres decirme algo?-__ pregunto curiosa la joven, por la actitud del rubio. _

_No me digas que fui tan obvio que te diste cuenta-__ dijo entre risas._

_Mmm…creo que si- __y ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo._

_Candy que recobro primero el habla le dijo al joven millonario._

_Bueno ya dime estoy esperando tu propuesta._

_Mira vamos con todos los invitados que están en la salita, para que sepan que idea tu cabecita loca y yo te explico ahí lo que hay en la mía._

_Albert vuelve a reír por la pulla dirigida a la chica de risos dorados, que hace un puchero por lo dicho, pero que después también ríe de buena gana mientras el chico cierra la puerta tras de sí. _

_Cuando llegaron a la sala, se escuchaban las risas de todos, Albert ya se imaginaba que la conversación había dado un giro y también sabia cual era el tema de esta y porque provocaba las risas de todos, hasta el sonrió y volteo a ver a Candy._

_-¿De qué se están riendo?-__ pregunto la chica con curiosidad._

_-Annie nos contaba lo que sintió el día que amarraste a los patitos- __Candy se sonrojo levemente al escuchar la explicación de la hermana María._

_-Bueno al menos no me regañaron tan feo como creía-__ lo dijo con un suspiro de alivio, que saco las risas de todos de nuevo._

_Candy y Albert se sentaron, en un sofá para continuar con la plática, ella solo la veía, hasta que no aguanto la curiosidad y le dijo. _

_Ya dime Albert ¿Cuál es tu idea?-__ el aludido sonrió por la curiosidad de la rubia, los demás no entendían a que se refería y pusieron cara de intriga._

_Está bien, te lo diré, no es gran cosa pero creo que es importante para mí y algunos de mostro, más que para otros-__ tomo aire y continuo- __Todos ustedes saben que yo soy el Tío Abuelo William y que ese nombre en realidad le pertenecía a mi padre, pero ara que la sociedad y la gente de las finanzas no sospecharan y se cuidara mi imagen y la de la familia, decidieron ponerme esa mascara, y George es mi representante legal frente al mundo de las finanzas y a la sociedad._

_Todos lo miraban y parecía que Candice era la menos sorprendida, ella ya conocía parte de la historia, porque se la conto cuando se presento con el para impedir que la casaran con Neal, pero no entendía porque empezaba desde ahí el relato, si lo que ella quería saber eran los planes que tenía en mente para ella._

_Archie solo observaba todo con mucho interés, le parecía muy intrigante como un vagabundo pasó a ser su excéntrico tío millonario. Annie y Tom se sentían extraños escuchando todo eso, ambos compartían la idea de que era un tema para tratarse solo entre la familia y la tención que sentían se reflejaba claramente, en el mutismo de Annie y el nerviosismo con que Tom agarraba entre sus manos su sombrero. La señorita Pony al darse cuenta de esto le dijo al millonario con mucho tacto._

_-Señor William, porque esta conversación no la tiene a solas con Candy y el señor Cornwell, me parece que se sentirían más cómodos hablando en familia. _

_Albert al percatarse de las actitudes de los chicos, le contesta con una sonrisa –__Porque ustedes son parte de mi familia, usted y la Hermana María son como las madres de Candy, Tom es un hermano para ella, y Annie también lo es, además de que es la novia de mi sobrino Archie, como pueden ver aquí todos somos familia-__ y como todos se quedaron callados, el rubio Andrey __continuo -y si son familia de Candy, también son mi familia-. La pecosa sonrió y lo abrazo, porque estaban sentados juntos__. _

_Albert les conto de cómo llego a esconderse en la máscara de vagabundo, diciendo que fue movido por sus impulsos de ser libre y no soportar el peso de ser la cabeza de la familia mientras, todavía estuviera oculto, continuo hasta que llego al tema de la presentación._

_En un par de meses seré presentado a la sociedad de Chicago como Mr. Andrey y cómo deben de imaginar habrá una fiesta, donde se invitara a la elite de toda la ciudad, en esta hare vínculos para arrancar unos negocios que los daré a conocer ahí mismo y claro que creare fundaciones con beneficios altruistas, y hay tres que les interesan a ustedes-.__ Señalo a Candy, Annie y Tom, el último muy sorprendido de que se le tomara en cuenta para algo tan importante. Albert continúo._

_Bien les explico, a ti primero Tom, porque creo que estas más sorprendido que las chicas- __Tom sonrió tímidamente y se acomodo para poner más atención a lo que le dirían. __–Como les decía, entre estas organizaciones hay una alianza que quiero concretar con los vaqueros de la zona, y dado que el Rancho Steve es uno de los más grandes de Lakewood, tu puedes ser el digno representante de esta asociación que voy a fundar y así ayudar a mi familia con este negocio que se ha quedado relegado, por no decir abandonado, ya que como ves este no es nuestro fuerte, y también quiero que estés a cargo de una reserva forestal que estoy consiguiendo, no quiero que se vuelva a cazar en estas tierras._

_Tom estaba muy sorprendido y contento, así que hablo con mucha emoción. __–Claro que sí señor Andrey, yo con mucho gusto me encargo de esos negocios y si quiere de otros-._

_El rubio sonrió y continuo __–Perfecto ya que esto está arreglado es tu turno Annie-__ la chica se sonrojo y respondió._

_-Claro que si Albert, hare lo que pidas si puedo ayudar en algo._

_-Por supuesto que puedes Annie y lo que te voy a pedir es que dirijas un centro cultural, a ti te gustan mucho las artes y sé que lo manejaras bien, esta en chicago así que no te alejaras ni de tus padres, ni de Archie._

_-Estoy segura que puedo hacer eso, por fin podre hacer algo útil y que me gusta-__ Annie estaba muy emocionada con eso, porque se sentía útil._

_-__Es que te lo mereces, Princesa-__ Archie se lo dijo con mucha dulzura y la tomo de la mano._

_Archie ya había comenzado a sentirse enamorado de Annie y ver a Candy solo como su prima y amiga. Todavía se le hacía muy bonita y la veía como un amor platónico, pero jamás entendería como ella era tan libre y tan natural. En Annie había encontrado cosas parecidas, pero no era tan impulsiva, ella era más tranquila y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que tenía más cosas en común con la morena y que compartían muchos ideales. Que con Candy nunca tendría y que sabía que su amor hacia la rubia era poco real, no como lo que él buscaba en una relación._

_-Por ultimo es tu turno mi querida Candy y creo que te va a gustar lo que te propondré, porque es algo de lo que siempre has querido hacer__ –dijo William con ternura. _

_-Pues entonces ya dime que es-__ Todos rieron por el comentario, porque pregunto como una niña pequeña ansiosa por saber que le había traído Santa Claus._

_Después de que se silenciaran las risas William continúo._

_-Quiero abrir una clínica de beneficencia, para la gente que tiene pocos recursos y quiero que tú la dirijas y estés al mando de ella, además que en cuanto yo sea presentado como Cabeza de la Familia Andrey, tu también serás presentada ante toda la sociedad de Chicago y de ahora en adelante estarás en las miradas de todos y como favor especial me gustaría que hagas gala del apellido Andrey, para que no solo vean a la gente de alta alcurnia que es el clan, si no que vean la calidad humana de algunos miembros de este, así que mi querida Candy no estoy dispuesto a repudiarte, tu siempre serás Candice White Andrey._

_La chica se quedo callada, no sabía que decir, hacer lo de la clínica le gustaba mucho, pero usar el apellido de la familia y ostentarlo como si fuera un adorno, no era lo de ella y sabia bien claro que todo eso implicaba frivolidades que no le agradaban en lo absoluto._

_Se lo que piensas Candy, pero yo no te obligare a nada, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras__-, dijo Albert, al ver que la ojiverde no contestaba nada._

_Lo se solo pensaba que todo eso implica vivir en la mansión, acudir a eventos sociales y salir en la prensa de sociedad, algunas cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrada y que para nada son de mi agrado._

_Entiendo eso pequeña, pero piénsalo al menos, ¿está bien? No quiero que la gente que rodea a los Andrey crea que todas las damas de la familia son como Elisa y como su madrea. Además te pido con esto un poco de tu compañía, en esta etapa nueva que empieza para los dos y sabes bien a lo que me refiero__.- Albert aparte de referirse a que sería el patriarca de la familia y ella su hija adoptiva, también hablaba sobre olvidar a Terry._

_Candy estaba confundida, no le gustaba para nada ese mundo materialista, sin embargo no todo seria así, por eso Albert le daba la oportunidad de trabajar, además también era lo otro, no podía dejar que Albert pasara solo por esa transición, el siempre la había acompañado en sus momentos más difíciles y ser el cabeza de la familia era algo muy importante para el. La chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la hermana María la interrumpió._

_-Candy yo creo que deberías aceptar. Esto es importante para todos y una gran oportunidad para que te conozcan tal cual eres, además, no por estar en ese mundo te volverás así._

_-Mira mi niña- __dijo la señorita Pony__ –tienes que seguir adelante, conocer nuevos retos y ser capaz de superarlos, porque tu camino en esta vida continua.-__ con este consejo Candy pudo entender todo y tomar su mejor decisión lista para lo que fuese a pasar. _


	2. Cap2 Comenzando otra vez

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO ii** – _"COMENZANDO OTRA VEZ"_

_Los días pasaban rápidamente, Candy había decidido ser la directora del centro de ayuda médica, y Albert le había dado el tiempo suficiente para descansar. Del día de la fiesta ya habían pasado tres semanas, después ella tendría que partir del Hogar de Pony a la mansión de Lakewood, para prepararse para la presentación del Tío abuelo William. Estaría ahí estudiando todo un mes, después partiría a Chicago para la gran celebración. _

_El día de la partida de Candy del hogar llego y todos la despidieron, pero esta vez no hubo tristezas, porque ella sabía que podía volver cuando quisiera al lugar donde creció, porque era libre de hacer lo que ella quería. _

_Uno de los carros Andrey llego por ella hasta la pequeña casa, ese día Candy vestía ropa muy elegante, traía un vestido color azul cielo con algunos pequeños detalles de encaje en color blanco, junto con botas blancas y sombrero a juego, todo su equipaje estaba guardado, listo para que partieran en cualquier momento._

_Esos últimos días que Candy estaba ahí el hogar se vio lleno de trabajo, ya que había cuatro niños más, dos hermanitos que habían perdido a sus padres en un trágico incendio, una niña como de tres años, que sus tíos no podían cuidar más por la pobreza en que vivían y por ultimo un recién nacido que había perdido a su madre después de dar a luz, y del que no se sabía nada de su padre. Así que las madres de Candy tenían mucho trabajo con 15 niños que cuidar y ella para no darles más trabajo, decidió llevarse a Clin que era su amigo inseparable y a Miena la perrita san Bernardo que le heredo el señor Mc Gregor._

_Albert no tuvo ningún reparo en aceptar ya que pensaba que eso la haría feliz a ella y así Puppet tendría un poco de compañía, tampoco le importaba que la tía abuela se enojara y el ya había pensado que la perrita sabría ganarse a la anciana ya que sabía que esta le recordaría a la que tuvo de joven._

_Subió al auto y voltio a verlos con una sonrisa, después que arranco iba diciendo adiós con la mano. Suspiro profundamente y dijo __–No puedo creer que una vez más dejo mi hogar, aunque ahora se que siempre estará aquí cuando lo necesite-__ y sonrió tristemente, tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas, por las emociones que sentía._

_La mansión estaba casi lista, habían limpiado a fondo todas las habitaciones de la casa, pulido los pisos, arreglado el hermoso jardín que le gustaba y sobre todo la habitación de la señorita Andrey estaba lista, justo como había estado cuando vivió ahí, solo que ahora la ropa de niña había sido remplazada por vestidos de una joven dama._

_Dorothy había sido mandada de la mansión de Chicago a la mansión de Lakewood, para ser la doncella de Candy por el mes que estuvieran ahí, después las dos irían a Chicago a la gran ceremonia de presentación y vivirían en la mansión como ya se había planeado._

_Candy estaría sola en la mansión por una semana, después Archibald la acompañaría, ya que él también se tenía que preparar para el gran evento. El había tenido que esperar a que se terminaran las clases en la universidad. Tenía un tiempo de haber comenzado a estudiar Relaciones Comerciales en una prestigiosa Universidad de Chicago, para así estar preparado y poder ayudar a Albert con los negocios de la familia._

_Los preparativos de ambos, eran si no otra cosa que pulir su educación que recibieran en el colegio Real de San Pablo, el trabajo era más para Candy que para Archie, ya que ella no había acabado los estudios ahí y todo consistía en aprenderse el árbol genealógico de la familia, que curiosamente ya aparecía ella y Albert ahí, las tradiciones que acostumbran, en fin era toda la historia de la familia Andrey, en pocas palabras la que estaba para estudiar ahí era Candice y su primo solo le haría compañía. Y ella en ese plazo tenía que convertirse en toda una dama digna de llevar el apellido. _

_Para la mala suerte de Candy, Elisa y Neal también estaban en su mansión de Lakewood y como era de esperarse Neal cada vez que podía se escapaba para verla y recordarle que casi era su prometido._

_La rubia lo desmentía y le recordaba que él se había autonombrado, en tal cargo haciéndolo rabiar cada vez. Elisa en cambio había adoptado la nueva política de fingir que Candy no existía, ni que estaba ahí; mientras se esmeraba en sacarle brillo a su imagen siendo más graciosa, delicada y elegante, para tratar de opacar a la pecosa. Esto se debía a que su madre le había dicho que en la recepción se encontrarían los mejores partidos de Chicago y bien podría ser bueno que vieran la gran dama en la que se estaba convirtiendo, así tal vez encontraría un muy buen partido digno de la familia Legan que la quisiera desposar lo más pronto posible._

_La engreída chica estaba más que de acuerdo y pensaba que si de todos modos fuera cual fuera la razón por la que debía mostrarse más bella que nunca, esa noche seria la estrella y todos se tenían que fijar en ella porque ya estaba cansada de ser opacada por la heredera Andrey._

_Así pasaron los días, hasta que Archie llego de Chicago para hacerle compañía a la pecosa. Esta lo recibió muy contenta y con un delicioso pastel que ella misma había hecho para el joven._

_-¿Y qué te parece?-__ le cuestionaba ansiosa la joven __-¿si te gusto el sabor o no?_

_-Claro que me gusto, sabe muy bien, aunque tengo miedo que al rato me caiga mal-__ después de ese comentario comenzó a reír fuertemente._

_-__Archie, ya se te contagio lo grosero de Albert y que los dos se burlen de mi-__ lo dijo con un puchero que desato mas la risa del joven, después ella también decidió reír por el chiste. _

_-Lo siento Candy, es que este lugar hace que quiera sentirme como cuando todos vivíamos aquí._

_-Si tienes razón, cuando estaba aquí sola, se sienten muchas cosas y sin sus risas hasta se siente vacio el lugar-__ se les entristecieron un poco los rostros al comentar esto._

_-Ojala mi hermano estuviera aquí-__ lo dijo tristemente, y a Candy s ele perdió la mirada._

_-Ojala estuvieran aquí los dos…. Pero que cosas estamos diciendo, hay que estar felices, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.-__ Lo dijo muy animada y con su típica sonrisa que así brillar hasta los días __nublados –porque no invitamos a Annie a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros ¿Eh? _

_-Perdón Candy no quería decirte nada- El castaño estaba muy serio tanto que la rubia se preocupo y por un momento creyó lo peor._

_-¿Has cortado con Annie?-__ Abrió los ojos como platos de lo asombrada que se encontraba._

_- No Candy eso no, Annie salió de compras con sus padres, para el evento que tendremos en la familia, lo que pasa es que no quiero decirte a donde._

_Candy más tranquila, después del susto le pregunto __-¡Ha no! ¿Y eso porque?_

_-Bueno…. Es que ella se fue anteayer a Nueva York y me pidió que no te lo dijera nada, para no entristecerte._

_Candy sintió que se le fue el aire y hasta palideció un poco, pero trato de recuperarse rápidamente, mientras pensaba __–A Nueva York, donde esta Terry. No sé nada de él, ni siquiera quise leer la revista por miedo, sigue en mi baúl de recuerdos y no quise tocarla otra vez… ¿Cómo estarás Terry? ¿Ya estarás enamorado de Susana?_

_-Candy ¿estás bien? Tenía razón Annie, no debí decirte nada porque te pondrías muy triste, por ese desgraciado de Grandchester._

_Candy regreso a si misma cuando escucho a Archie._

_-¿Qué? No, claro que no Archie, solo me sorprendió, pero ya estoy bien… creo que ya es tarde y debes estar cansado, después del largo viaje hasta aquí, así que mejor hay que retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones, mañana hagamos algo ¿está bien?, ya sabes para matar el tiempo que estemos aquí._

_Archie no dejaba de verla, se sintió mal por haberle recordado a Terry, pero acepto lo que le dijo sin comentar nada mas, además pensó en que no podía mentirle de donde estaba Annie (que extrañaba tanto) porque era como su hermana._

_Y así los dos chicos, subieron pensando en las dos personas que eran tan importantes para ellos y que deseaban tanto ver. _

_Annie y sus padres llegaron a Nueva York en la noche y se dirigieron al Hotel, para descansar, no querían salir hasta el otro día, su padre iría a una cita de negocios y ella y su madre irían de compras y a buscar un regalo para el señor Andrey, por su tan esperada presentación._

_Mientras cruzaban el lobby, un chico alto, bien parecido, de ojos azul profundo y cabello largo y sedoso, se quedaba mirando a la joven morena y pensaba -¿Qué hará ella aquí?- sin poder contenerse, su mente voló hasta el recuerdo de cierta pecosa que le robo el corazón, hacia ya tanto tiempo. _

_El actor se congelo y observo la escena de la familia Briter. La madre de Annie era una mujer muy refinada y esperaba a su marido en compañía de su única hija, que si se le veía bien no se parecían en nada, pero las acciones, los movimientos y gestos eran idénticos, un poco mas pomposos los de la señora, pero en lo demás idénticos. _

_Annie se veía más alta y ya tenía la figura de una señorita, el cabello largo y lacio le llegaba a media espalda, el vestido verde hoja que llevaba puesto se le veía muy bien, y resaltaba su diminuta cintura, -mejor definida con la ayuda del corset sin duda- pensó el joven, pero eso no le quitaba que se viera tan bien, ahora entendía porque Archie se había enamorado de ella, después de todo._

_En ese momento un mozo se le acerco y le dijo –Buenas noches Señor Grandchester, la actriz Eleonor Baker lo espera, para comenzar la cena._

_Terry le contesto molesto –Si gracias, dígale que en un momento voy y hágame el favor de no hablar tan alto._

_-Lo siento mucho señor- y se retiro muy apenado, pero aun así le hizo una reverencia._

_Terry volteo rápidamente a ver a Annie, por culpa del empleado ya no escucho las habitaciones que les habían asignado; y parecía que la chica había escuchado al mozo, porque estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada, el actor más astuto, se movió rápidamente detrás, de un jarrón árabe que era inmenso y así la joven Briter no podría encontrarlo. _

_El lobby del hotel era grande, con la recepción de granito muy bien pulida, el piso de cantera y por la estancia se encontraba una tienda de suvenir, la entrada del bar y la entrada del restaurante, distribuidas había unas pequeñas salitas y estaban adornadas con los jarrones árabes._

_Annie lo recorrió todo con la mirada, estaba segura de que oyó decir Señor Grandchester, pero justo cuando trato de ver por el bar y el restaurante, un grupo de turistas pasó por delante._

_-¿Dónde estará?- pensó Annie- Me gustaría saber con quién viene, aunque tal vez sea una mala idea, porque con el tiempo se lo contare a Candy y la hare sufrir sin querer, mejor será que no sepamos nada de él y que todos continuemos con nuestras vidas. Mañana le escribiré a Archie contándole todo. ¿Terry me abra visto?_

_-Annie querida, ven acá. ¿Te sienes bien? Te noto pálida y nerviosa- dijo la madre de la chica con ternura._

_-No mama, no es nada, solo estoy cansada- contesto un poco sorprendida, porque la llamaran._

_-Pues entonces vayamos, te pediré la cena y tomaras un baño caliente para que descanses- le dijo sonriéndole._

_-Sí, mamá _

_Las dos damas caminaron, por la escalera y Terry se escondió mas, para que la chica tímida no lo viera, porque volteo una vez más a buscarlo, al no verlo siguió subiendo._

_-Discúlpame madre, me entretuve con algo._

_-Si hijo, no te preocupes, me alegro verte bien, ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Bien madre, un poco disperso pero me encuentro bien y ¿tu?_

_-Contenta de verte- Le dijo Eleonor Baker con una gran sonrisa –escuche que Robert Hataway quiere montar Hamblet- dijo casualmente._

_-Si escuchaste bien._

_-Entonces ¿vas a adicionar?, sería bueno para retomar tu carrera- se lo soltó como tal cosa._

_El mesero, llego a tomar la orden -¿Qué desea ordenar el caballero?_

_-Yo quiero una pasta a los tres quesos y vino blanco por favor._

_-Y para la dama- dijo el mesero._

_-La ensalada del chef por favor._

_-Con mucho gusto, en un momento estoy con ustedes- y se retiro cortes mente._

_Eleonor, después de la breve interrupción retomo la plática._

_-¿y cómo se encuentra ella?_

_-¿De quién hablas?- por un momento creyó que le hablaba de Candy, como acababa de ver a Annie._

_-Pues de ella ¿Quién otra, Susana?- lo dijo un poco a la fuerza, no le gustaba para nada que su hijo tuviera que cargar con la ex actriz Susana Marlow._

_-Ha estado bien, ayer la vi y tenía buen semblante, aunque no me gusta que casi no tiene apetito y sigue reusándose a hacer la terapia._

_-Deberías convencerla, tal vez así pueda valerse por sí misma y… -en ese momento llegaron los platillos y sirvieron el vino, el mesero se retiro y la gran actriz continuo- y así tal vez puedas dejarla y buscar a Candy. _

_-Eso no pasara- Terry dejo caer el tenedor y tintineo sobre el plato, se había puesto serio- madre, Candy jamás aceptara eso, si Susana aprende a valerse por sí misma, yo solo la dejare y continuare con mi vida._

_Al ver que su hijo se había molestado por lo dicho, decidió cambiar de tema y le pregunto sobre el teatro._

_-Me alegra que hallas terminado la temporada de Romeo y Julieta, así reconstruiste tu nombre y no me dijiste ¿si, audicionaras para Hamblet?_

_-Supongo que sí, tengo que comenzar otra vez y tratar de ser feliz como se lo prometí a Candy y hasta el momento el teatro es lo único que me queda._

_Eleonor, no dijo nada vio como Terry entristeció y esa no era su intención. De repente Terry se levanto y le dijo –gracias, por la cena- dejo el dinero y ya se iba, cuando le dijo a su madre- luego nos vemos y cuídate._

_Así Terry se encamino a la salida y Eleonor lo vio alejarse, sin decir nada más, pero sin poder dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar y la felicidad de su hijo. _


	3. Cap3 Noticias y Secretos

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO iii** – "NOTICIAS Y SECRETOS"

_Annie se levanto de la cama y se arreglo rápidamente, la noche pasada le había hecho una carta a Archie para contarle todo lo sucedido desde su llegada a Nueva York. Como estarían separados por dos semanas, ella le escribiría a Lakewood para no extrañarlo tanto y mantenerlo informado de lo que pasaba en su viaje._

_Después de escribir la carta a su novio, bajo rápidamente a al lobby y justo en el momento en que dejaba la carta la señorita de la recepción le pregunto._

_-¿Es usted la señorita Annie Briter?_

_Annie se desconcertó y temió saber que era lo que le iba a decir, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuera él la noche anterior y dijo respirando profundamente._

_-Sí, soy yo ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?_

_-No es nada señorita, solo que ayer le dejaron esta nota y me pidieron se la entregara hoy en la mañana en cuanto la viera._

_La recepcionista le dio la nota y Annie la tomo dio las gracias y subió rápidamente a leerla, estaba muy nerviosa cuando entro a su recamara y doblo la pequeña nota._

_Hola Annie! _

_Me da mucho gusto verte bien!, te quisiera pedir un favor, me gustaría si pudiéramos platicar un poco. ¿Podríamos comer juntos? Claro si no es ninguna molestia y no te incomodo._

_Si tu respuesta es sí. Te veo en el restaurante del hotel a las 4:00pm._

_¡Saludos! Terry. _

_Annie acabo de leer la nota justo en el momento en que tocaba a la puerta por segunda vez, el sonido la había hecho reaccionar._

_-Annie no me escuchaste_

_-No, mamá es que estaba en el baño._

_-¡Ah! No importa, iremos de compra mientras tu padre está en una reunión, después vendremos aquí a dejar todas las cosas y yo me arreglare para ir a come con el. Y en la noche iremos los tres a un evento de beneficencia al cual fuimos invitados._

_-De acuerdo, ¿entonces comeré sola?_

_-Sí, espero que no te moleste querida._

_-Por supuesto que no mamá, si te parece bien comeré aquí en el restaurante del hotel._

_-Muy bien querida, ¿entonces estas lista para ir a desayunar?_

_-Si en un momento bajo, nada más me doy otro retoque._

_-Muy bien, entonces no tarde y te vemos abajo. _

_La madre de la chica salió de la habitación, y la morena volvió a leer la nota, estaba decidida si iría a ver a Terry, quería saber que quería o de que le quería hablar. Pero antes de todo esto le mandaría un telegrama a Archibald. _

_-Buenos días Candy_

_-Buen día Archie, ya veo que te has levantado temprano._

_-Así es y te prepare esto- Archie saco de debajo de una servilleta una deliciosa tarta de naranja._

_-¡Oh!, que rico, si quiero- tomo una porción bastante grande, y se lo llevo a la boca, para comenzar a saborearlo, sonreía porque le gustaban mucho los postres -gracias Archie es lo más rico que he comido en el desayuno._

_-Me alegro que te guste, yo lo cocine solo, aunque es una receta de la Tía Abuela, solo que yo la mejore mucho- el castaño sonreía abiertamente y se notaba muy orgulloso de su logro._

_Candy hizo un puchero y comento un poco apenada – Es triste que todos los chicos que me han preparado algo de comer lo hagan mejor que yo- el joven comenzó a reír por el comentario de la pecosa._

_-Archie no te rías es cierto, tu, Albert, y hasta Terrence cocinan mejor que yo- de repente se quedo callada, no podía dejar de pensar en él y de mencionarlo, eso era algo que en verdad la molestaba, si quería continuar con su vida era el momento de olvidarlo._

_El joven al escuchar esto, levanto la mirada y le pregunto con mucho cariño_

_-¿Aun lo extrañas? _

_-Sí pero eso no me sirve da nada, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida, tan feliz como pueda, así como se lo prometí a él y a Sus… a pudo decir su nombre._

_-Sabes creo que tienes razón, intenta olvidarlo y con eso no me refiero a que perderás los bonitos momento que compartiste con él, pero así podrás seguir con tu vida.- la tomo de la mano para darle animo._

_-Lo intentare y mas que ahora tengo tantos planes en estas fundaciones nuevas- sonrió, como para que Archie viera que estaba mejor, aunque en su mente pensaba –Aunque siempre te amare Terry-._

_-Bueno entonces señorita Andrey, quisiera concederme el honor de ir a dar un paseo a caballo por estas hermosas tierras._

_-Avec plaisir, solo iré a cambiarme de ropa, para la ocasión, como toda una dama, estas clases si están dando resultado.- le guiño un ojo al castaño._

_Archie entre risas le contesta a la pecosa -¿Cuáles lecciones la de francés o de modales?_

_-Las de francés, las otras… creo que nunca resultaran- y con una sonrisita picara se marcho de la habitación._

_-Espero que al señor Andrey le guste el detalle de las mancuernillas, grabadas con su nombre- decía Elizabeth Briter mientras acomodaba unas cosas nuevas en el closet de su recamara del hotel._

_-Son muy bellas- dijo Annie un poco distraída al ver que ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde. Se preocupo porque en media hora vería a Terry y su madre no se marchaba. _

_-Pero me preocupe cuando no te vi, y como fuiste a la oficina de telégrafos sin avisarme, creí que algo malo le había pasado a Archibald._

_-No es nada malo, solo lo extraño y quería saber cómo se encuentran él y Candy. _

_A la señora Briter no le gustaba para nada que Archie y Candy estuvieran solos en la mansión de Lakewood, que tal si pasaba algo entre ellos que dejara en mal a su querida hija, así que no le molesto que su hija fuera al correo, hasta le pareció una buena idea que le mandara un telegrama._

_-Que bueno hija, eso es ser una buena novia, así te convertirás en la mejor esposa que el necesita. _

_Annie se ruborizo y contesto tímidamente –si eso espero, pero ¿ya viste la hora?, papá debe estar desesperado porque la comida es a las 4:00, y no vayan a llegar tarde._

_-No claro que no, bueno nos vemos en el evento, pasamos por ti a las 7:30, ¿está bien?, bueno cuídate y por favor ponte muy elegante, que vean que la heredera Briter, es superior a muchas chicas de este lugar._

_Y así salió la señora, muy orgullosa de cómo había criado a su hija, para que brillara en la alta sociedad._

_Los jóvenes Andrey iban llegando a la casa, ya habían dejado los caballos en el establo y se notaban muy contentos, aunque un poco cansados por el ejercicio._

_Archie entre resoplidos le comento a Candy:_

_-Muy bonito el caballo que te regalo Albert por tu cumpleaños._

_-Si me gusto mucho hasta el nombre es bonito, Teodoro.- comento y pensó para sus adentros, bueno aunque sea así recordare a Terry._

_-No quiero molestarte, pero creo que se parece a la Yegua de Terry, la que tenía en el colegio, solo que este es macho y muy bonito blanco de garbo y muy inteligente, un poco rebelde, pero agradable. Es mas es como describir al mismo duque._

_-Archie, por favor no seas así- hizo un puchero pero al final sonrió._

_-Es broma, solo quiero ayudarte a olvidarlo porque soy tu primo y tú amigo-. Él le sonrió dulcemente._

_Mientras caminaban en la entrada pudieron ver que estaba el mayor domo, esperándolos._

_-¿Qué sucederá porque estará Max en la entrada?- la joven lo dijo con un tono que denotaba preocupación en su voz._

_-No te angusties, seguro es algo sin importancia._

_Los chicos llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, y el viejo mayor domo se dirige a Archie._

_-Señor Cornwell, llego un telegrama para usted de la señorita Briter._

_-¡ah! Ya veo lo esperaba, muchas gracias Max, puedes retirarte, lo leeré en el despacho de mi tío- lo dijo tranquilamente. _

_El mayor domo se retiro y los dejo que siguieran caminando a la entrada. Candy se veía tensa y por fin le pregunto a Archie._

_-¿Estará bien Annie?_

_-Si no te preocupes, le pedí que me avisara en cuanto estuviera instalada, seguro que pensó que así sería más rápido. Bueno iré a leer el telegrama, ¿nos vemos para la comida? _

_-Si claro mientras iré a descansar y a ducharme, porque parece que dormí en el establo- le serró un ojo a Archie y se marcho a su habitación._

_Archie sonrió y se metió al despacho, en cuanto estuvo ahí dentro se sentó en la silla de piel que estaba detrás del escritorio de caoba y se dispuso a abrir el sobre rápidamente. Donde sus ojos leyeron._

Querido Archie!

Me encuentro bien, estamos ene l hotel Royal, N.Y. me encanta y te extraño mucho. Vi a Terry, me invito a comer, quiere que hablemos, te contare después.

Te quiere Annie.

_Archie se quedo atónito, no sabía que pensar sobre que Terry quería hablar con Annie y lo más seguro es que era sobre Candy. –Que querrá ese tipo con mi prima, no podrá dejarla en paz, ya la ha hecho sufrir mucho- su mirada se veía perdida en algún punto de la ventana- ¿Qué hare, se lo diré a Candy? _

_Después de eso se guardo el telegrama en su chaqueta y se acomodo, después pensó en voz alta._

_-Esperare a que me cuente Annie de que hablaron, mientras no diré nada, porque no puedo hacerla sufrir más, nunca me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo- después se levanto y salió del despacho._

_Terry estaba muy impaciente, no sabía si llegaría su invitada y cuando ya faltaban cinco minutos para las 4:00pm, pensó en que no sabía para que la había invitado y un segundo después se pregunto qué hacia el ahí. Pensó en levantarse e irse de ahí, pero justo cuando ya iba a hacerlo una joven de ojos azules, cabello negro y vestido amarillo claro, entro en el restaurante y se acerco al capitán para preguntar algo que él no podía escuchar pero que sabía sin duda que era._

_El capitán le mostro donde se encontraba el joven y la escolto hasta su lugar, Terry se levanto como acto de caballerosidad y cuando la chica estuvo sentada el hizo lo mismo y el capitán se retiro._

_Annie se notaba un poco nerviosa y le dijo a Terry tímidamente._

_-Hola Terry ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- la chica le extendió la mano para saludarlo._

_El joven que también estaba muy nervioso, pero logro disimularlo muy bien por sus dotes de actor le dio un beso en la mano y le dijo: -Hola señorita, si hace tanto ya de eso, desde que fue la obra a beneficencia en Chicago. ¿Recuerdas?_

_-Claro, actuaste excelente como rey de Francia._

_-Gracias por el cumplido, ¿y cómo se encuentra tu novio Archie?¿supongo que siguen juntos?_

_-Sí, estamos juntos y con nuevos planes, está muy bien, ahora estudia Relaciones Comerciales en la universidad de Chicago, para cuando tenga que tomar cargo en los negocios de los Andrey._

_-Muy interesante, no creí que se fuera a dedicar a los negocios familiares._

_-Pues tiene que, ya que es un Andrey aunque no tenga el apellido en primer lugar, además Candy no creo que quiera ni pueda aunque sea la heredera de la familia, nunca la dejarían por ser mujer._

_Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Terry no se esperaba que se hablara tan pronto de su pecosa, Annie al ver la reacción de Terry, dijo para aligerar la tensión._

_-Y me alegro que Archie se haga cargo, ya que Neal es un fracaso y podría llevar a la familia a la quiebra._

_-Si me lo imagino- solo lo dijo por decir algo, después trago saliva y pregunto -¿Cómo está Candy?_

_Annie se ruborizo y tardo en contestar, pensaba en mentirle pero no lo hizo al ver la mirada entristecida de Terry._

_-Está mejor, intentando seguir con su vida, y tratando de cumplir la promesa que te hizo antes de irse de aquí._

_-Me alegra escuchar eso, yo también estoy intentando hacer lo mismo, pero por más que lo hago no puedo, todavía me duele mucho lo que paso._

_-¿Por eso te fuiste del lado de Susana Marlow?_

_-Sí, no soportaba estar con ella, ahora estoy intentando ser tolerante y la visito dos veces a la semana, pero no la amo y nunca la amare. Solo me he enamorado una vez y ha sido de Candy. _

_Al escuchar la confesión de Terry, Annie se animo a contarle algunas cosas de su amiga, que mostraban que todavía no lo había olvidado._

_-Cuando desapareciste del teatro, Candy estaba realmente preocupada por ti y no sabía qué hacer, la notábamos triste, aunque nunca nos lo dijo, y las cosas empeoraron cuando Stear murió, la tía abuela la culpo a ella. _

_-Pero porque si ella no estaba cuando el se fue a la guerra, y si leí los periódicos, lamento mucho lo de Stear, y sobre todo lo lamento por Archie, ellos dos eran muy unidos. _

_-Sí, aunque lo ha tomado con calma, Paty fue la que se puso muy mal, todos tratamos de ayudarla y ahora está en Florida con su abuela, creo que pudimos hacer más por ella, pero en ese momento Albert también desapareció y todos nos preocupamos más por Candy que se sentía devastada._

_- Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para consolarla, pero no sabía que Albert se había ido, cuando la vi…- Terry se quedo callado, pero pensó en ya contarle todo a Annie. Si quería acercarse de nuevo a Candy, sabía que tenía que ser sincero, así que continúo. –Es que cuando desaparecí, fui a Chicago, no quería continuar aquí, quería ver que estaba igual de triste que yo y así acercarme a ella sin culpas._

_-Lo entiendo, ella paso algo igual, solo que se refugió en el trabajo, hasta que la despidieron del hospital. _

_-Sí, cuando Albert me llevo a verla estaba en una cliniquita, y me dijo que ella seguía con su camino, me avergoncé de mi mismo quería hablarle, pero no quería que sintiera pena por mí, así que regrese a aquí y retome mi carrera en el teatro._

_-Me da gusto, porque cuando ella se entero se angustio mucho, solo que no quería que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta, hace dos meses que no lee ni revistas ni periódicos.- se quedaron calados un momento en lo que revisaban los menús._

_A la chica ya se le había ido el hombre y Terry comía muy poco, así que como lo más que quería era saber de Candy, decidió nada mas pedir algo de beber. El mesero se acerco a tomar la orden y Annie dijo que no tenía hambre así que Terry pidió dos limonadas y ya, hasta que Terry rompió el silencio otra vez, después de que llevaran las bebidas._

_-Leí, por ahí que se va a casar ¿es verdad?_

_-¡Oh no!, claro que no, fue una treta de Neal y Elisa, un día hasta la secuestro el perverso de Neal, por suerte Candy escapo y después encontró a Albert quien la ayudo._

_-En serio hizo eso, es un desgraciado- dijo molesto el actor._

_-Así es, después engatusaron a la Tía abuela Elroy. Para que hiciera público el compromiso, pero después ella fue a ver al Tío abuelo y le dijo que ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera._

_-Así que por fin ya conoció al Tío abuelo, me alegro por ella, y espero que no la regañe por todas sus travesuras._

_-No, en verdad la quiere mucho y ahora si ya no hay secretos._

_-¿Y cómo es él?, también me dejaron con la duda, cuando los conocí en Londres creyeron que era yo, pero debe ser un viejo rico y cascarrabias como la tía. _

_-Te sorprenderás mucho, pero eso no lo puedo decir, en menos de un mes te podrás enterar por medio de las noticias. _

_-Estaré esperando entonces._

_Tomaron sus limonadas y luego Terry continuo._

_-Annie me gustaría confesarte algo y espero no me lo tomes a mal._

_-Tú dirás Terry._

_-Yo estoy muy enamorado de Candy y quiero recuperarla, la forma en que se fue de aquí, no fue la mejor, yo no sabía ni que hacer, lo último que quería era perderla, además se precipito al tomar una decisión por los tres, no digo que ella sea la culpable, también es mi culpa por no hablar. Mi vida con Susana es un martirio, trato de ser su amigo pero ella quiere más de mi, hay días en que simplemente no la soporto. _

_-Pero no sé cómo ayudarte- dijo Annie tristemente, al no saber qué podía hacer._

_-solo ayúdame a que Candy siga feliz, en cuanto Susana inicie la terapia, yo la dejara, ella podrá continuar sola._

_-Pero ¿Cómo hago eso?_

_-Tú solo has que se encuentre contenta, que continúe bien, solo mantenme informado de su estado de ánimo, bueno si llega a cambiar y yo te avisare cando sea momento de ir a Chicago a reconquistarla._

_-Si yo hare lo que me pides, lo prometo._

_Así termino la plática, después darse sus direcciones, se despidieron y cada quien regreso a sus ocupaciones. _

_Ella le contaría a Archie todo lo que hablaron y no sabía si decirle a Candy, pero hasta no consultar con su novio no diría nada._

_Terry mientras convencerá a Susana de hacer todo lo que necesitara para que fuera independiente otra vez y lo dejara libre y en paz. Lo que si sabía era que jamás se casaría con ella, la única que quería como esposa era Candy y si no era ella, no sería nadie. _


	4. Cap4 La presntacion

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO iv** – "LA PRESENTACIÓN"

_El tiempo es una cosa misteriosa, tanto que Candy ya estaba muy apresurada con todo lo que le faltaba para la presentación. Tan rápido había sido todo que no se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado todo el mes en la mansión de Lakewood y ya estaba arreglando su equipaje para partir al día siguiente a Chicago, donde estaría un tiempo para cubrir su apretada agenda de eventos sociales que le molestaban tanto, pero iría para hacer compañía a Albert y no dejarlo solo en esta nueva etapa de su vida. _

_Se encontraba en su alcoba, terminando de arreglar su equipaje, que se llevaría a la mansión de Chicago, guardaba lo más importante porque algunas cosas las dejaría en Lakewood, ya que regresaría en lo que se acababa de arreglar el centro de salud del que se haría cargo. Mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en su baúl pensaba. -No recordaba tener tantas cosas, me alegro mucho de que Annie trajera lo que deje en Londres, todo está aquí, mis cartas, libros, y mis trajes de Romeo y Julieta… -dejo escapar un largo suspiro y continuo pensando, pero esta vez hablo en voz alta._

_- Cuantos recuerdos, tan maravillosos, jamás los dejare ir- de repente vio una foto de ellos seis cuando estaban en Escocia- Esta foto fue tomada después de volar el avión. ¡Qué suerte que Stear construyera una cámara fotográfica!_

_En ese momento Annie entro a la habitación, la morena había ido a visitarlos para terminar los últimos detalles de la presentación y así estarían listos a tiempo para volver al día siguiente. Además que la tía abuela había dicho que mientras más pronto llegaran a Chicago más pronto se adaptarían Candy y Albert ha su nueva vida en la alta sociedad, cosa que la pecosa no creía._

_-¿Qué haces Candy, terminas de empacar?- dijo la ojiazul mientras veía el revoltijo que tenía su amiga en el suelo. _

_-Sí y mientras recordaba. Mira- la rubia que estaba sentada en flor de loto en la alfombra de color café, le dio la foto a la morena que seguía de pie._

_-Esta foto es tan antigua ya- Annie dijo esto mientras se sentaba en el suelo con su amiga –Hace un poco más de dos años que fue esto, ya viste lo pequeñas que éramos- lo dijo emocionada._

_Candy sin pensarlo comento a su amiga –Si y tan felices, quien iba a pensar que pasarían tantas cosas después-_

_Annie se quedo viendo a Candy, le daba mucha tristeza verla así, porque al decir eso su mirada se opacaba y ese no era otro motivo que el recuerdo del exitoso actor. La joven tenía tantas ganas de contarle a su casi hermana que lo había visto, que había hablado con él y que después de todo esto él la amaba como desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo único que la detenía era la promesa que le había hecho a Archie, y que ella también creía correcta, esperar por si pasaba algo mas o si era una mentira de Grandchester y todavía recordaba claramente lo que le dijo._

_-No Annie, no se lo puedes decir, y si le das nuevas esperanzas y si se ilusionara de nuevo, ella hace unos días decidió que era momento de ir hacia adelante y no mirar atrás- Archie se veía un poco molesto._

_-Es eso o ¿todavía te sigue gustando?- le reclamo al joven._

_-Claro que no, yo te amo a ti, me gustas tú, te deseo a ti y quiero estar toda la vida contigo._

_En ese momento Annie lo abrazo, nunca se lo había dicho así y no esperaba que se lo dijera en ese momento, pero lo hizo y se emociono mucho, después de ese ataque de euforia un Archie más calmado le dijo._

_-Prométeme que esperaras para decirle por favor, no quiero que sufra, es la única familia que me queda y es como mi hermana, quiero protegerla y que no sufra, por favor- esto último lo dijo en tono de suplica y sus palabras quedaron ahogadas entre el cabello oscuro de la joven Briter. _

_-Te lo prometo, mi amor- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Annie mientras se perdía en los brazos de su novio._

_El mismo día de su llegada a Lakewood Annie prometió no decirle nada a su mejor amiga._

_Candy estaba viendo a Annie con mucha curiosidad, la había llamado pero ella parecía estar en otro planeta._

_-¿Annie no me escuchas?- le cuestiono la pecosa._

_La morena se ruborizo y dijo un poco entre cortada –Este… perdón, recordaba esos días y más._

_-Si por tu expresión veo que estabas muy feliz, seguramente recordabas un beso de Archie- le dijo la pecosa pícaramente._

_Annie muy avergonzada se tapo la cara y dijo._

_-Claro que no Candy, yo no sería capaz de besar a Archie._

_-Y ¿Por qué no?_

_Justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta y Archie salvo a su novia de un interrogatorio muy vergonzoso para la misma. El chico entro y le dio mucha gracia verlas sentadas ahí a las dos en el suelo alfombrado como dos pequeñas niñas._

_- Escuche que decían mi nombre ¿Por qué se reían?_

_Candy fue más rápida que Annie en contestar y le dijo._

_-De lo afortunados que somos que Stear hiciera una cámara de fotos._

_-Dirás que somos afortunados de que mi hermano no se enterara de que la allá llevado a reparar para que si funcionara y pudiéramos tomar todas esas fotos-lo dijo con una risita._

_-Si hay muchas fotos de Londres y Escocia._

_-Y Todavía la tienes ¿Verdad Candy?- comento Annie_

_-Sí y todavía sirve- dijo Candy muy alegre._

_Después de eso continuaron el resto de la tarde tomándose fotos en la mansión de Lakewood, que tenia tantos recuerdos hermosos._

_Terry acababa de salir del teatro, ese día tenía que ir a ver a Susana. Desde el día que había hablado con Annie se sienta mejor y eso que ya había pasado más de un mes, iba en su auto con la ventana abajo y el aire dándole en la cara, eso lo tranquilizaba y así estaría calmado cuando llegara con ella._

_Definitivamente no tenía ganas de ir y mucho menos de estar con ella, todo eso se le hacía como un calvario, pero ya tenía dos semanas sin verla y eso no mejoraría las cosas. Lo peor de todo era su madre, le exigía que se casaran lo más pronto posible, pero eso nunca pasaría, si no era con su amada pecosa nunca se casaría. Justo después de pensar en Candy se dio cuenta que ya había llegado, bajo parsimoniosamente de su auto y camino hasta la puerta, respiro profundo y toco con la aldaba de la puerta._

_La casa de las Marlow era pequeña, Susana no era pobre pero tampoco eran ricas, habían sido ricas cuando vivía su padre, pero después de que el muriera solo les quedaba vivir de la herencia que este les había dejado, con el tiempo los lujos habían ido desapareciendo, hasta que tuvieron que vender la mansión donde vivían porque era muy grande y cara y en la actualidad vivían en una pequeña casa de clase media alta, pero bastante elegante._

_La puerta era blanca y tenía un parquet de flores y a Terry le recordaba mucho las pequeñas casas de Londres._

_La señora Marlow fue a abrir la puerta, no esperaba que fuera el joven duque hasta que abrió y comento con un tono frio._

_-Buenas tardes Terrence, que honor nos da tenerlo de vista- su tono estaba cargado de veneno, era muy notorio que lo detestaba._

_-Me sorprende señora Marlow, yo siempre vengo los jueves- a Terry también le caía muy mal, pero aun así le hizo una reverencia._

_-Pues el jueves pasado no vino, así que supuse que este, ni los siguientes vendría._

_Terry solo sonrió divertido por su cara de enojo y para no discutir, opto por preguntar por Susana._

_-¿Se encuentra Susy? ¿Como esta?_

_-En su alcoba, pero no me contesto lo que le pregunte._

_Terry algo molesto, pero como siempre era tan educado le dijo: -Las explicaciones son para Susy no para usted-_

_La señora se molesto y solo le contesto muy grosera_

_-Sube a su habitación y espero poder confiar en ti._

_-No se preocupe señora, claro que puede, nunca me aproveche de ella cuando estaba bien, así que menos lo haría ahora que es una invalida._

_-Es una invalida, porque te salvo la vida y espero que jamás lo olvides- lo dijo ya gritando porque había perdido la compostura._

_-Jamás lo olvido señora, ustedes nada más se la pasan recordándomelo y para que le quede claro yo no le pedí que me empujara._

_En ese momento que la señora iba a replicar se escucho la voz de Susana que venia de la parte de arriba._

_-Mamá ¿con quién hablas?_

_La señora Marlow de repente cambio su tono de voz por uno muy tranquila y amoroso que a Terry le causaba asco, por lo hipócrita que era la mujer._

_-Es Terry querida, ya va subiendo para verte_

_Terry la vio un segundo más con antipatía y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin mucho ánimo y con muchas pausas, aunque mas animado que otras veces, pues sabía que esto no duraría para siempre como ellas dos imaginaban._

_Llego a los dormitorios y toco la puerta, se quedo quieto hasta escuchar la voz suave de Susana._

_-Pasa querido Terry- el joven actor torció la boca, odiaba que lo llamara así, se le hacía tan falso, después de eso abrió la puerta, cuando entro Susana ya estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas, traía su camisón blanco y justo en el momento que el entro estaba poniéndose una mantilla sobre la pierna, se veía mas pálida y delgada que nunca, unos círculos negros se le habían formado alrededor de los ojos._

_-¿Como esta hoy Susy?- pregunto Terrence_

_-Mucho mejor porque viniste a verme, te e extrañado tanto que no me he sentido muy bien de salud, ni siquiera he tenido mucho apetito- le sonrió tímidamente_

_-Susy no deberías ser tan dependiente de mí, eso no te hace bien y dime ¿has ido a tus citas con el doctor?_

_-No esta semana no fui y la pasada tampoco, no me gusta ir si tu no estás para acompañarme._

_-Pero es importante que vayas Susana, que no quieres recuperarte pronto._

_-Sí pero es que si tu no estás conmigo no quiero nada._

_Ha Terry le molesto escuchar eso, pero por otro lado vio la oportunidad para que ella tomara las terapias y así después de un tiempo verse libre de ella._

_-Pues entonces si me quieres tanto, porque no tomas las terapias para que vuelvas a caminar- se lo dijo con un tono regañón, no lo había planeado así, pero lo desesperaba tanto que no pudo contenerse._

_Susana no dijo nada, solo lo veía, ella no quería tomar las terapias, porque pensaba que si Terry la veía independiente y que podía hacer cosas por ella misma la dejaría y no estaba muy equivocada con eso. Además le daba miedo y pena usar una pierna falsa como ella le decía y más vergüenza sentía si la veía todo el mundo._

_-No se Terry, me da miedo._

_-No, que no te de miedo- dijo con un tono que trataba de ser comprensivo- yo te acompañare y estaré todo el tiempo contigo._

_-Está bien solo lo hare por ti querido Terry – acepto solo por complacerlo y porque después ya pensaría como dejar las terapias para retenerlo siempre._

_Se quedaron ahí platicando de trivialidades, más bien ella las contaba, el solo la escuchaba y le contestaba un sí o un no o alguna otra palabra vacía, después de un rato llego la madre de Susana, llevaba el té. Justo en ese momento Terry se levanto y le dijo a Susana._

_-Bien Susy me retiro mañana pasare por ti para llevarte con el doctor que te hará las terapias y te revise bien, me preocupa tu salud._

_-Si mi amor lo que tu digas- lo dijo empalagosamente._

_Terry se levanto de la silla en donde estaba le dio un beso en la mano, paso junto a la madre de Susana le hizo una reverencia y se fue._

_La mamá de Susana se asomo por la ventana para ver cuando partiera el carro y voltio en seguida a preguntarle a su hija._

_-¿Vas a tomar la terapia?_

_-Si, por el momento si y solo porque me lo suplico-mientras lo decía pensó eso era casi una súplica._

_-Tal vez ya quiera casarse contigo y quiere que te veas en el altar casi normal- replico su madre deseosa._

_-¿Tú crees eso mama?, eso quisiera yo que ya nos casemos, pero de todos modos iré a la terapia para darle gusto, aunque no quiero volver a caminar y menos con esa cosa, solo lo hare si eso lo mantiene a mi lado que es lo único que me importa._

_La señora Marlow, le sonrió con mucha ternura, era evidente que la amaba como a nada en el mundo y no quería que su hija sufriera por eso le hacía y le daba todo lo que ella quería aunque estuviera mal, camino hacia el armario para sacar un vestido y cuando lo abrió busco entre los vestido de su hija._

_-Bueno pues veamos que te pondrás mañana ¿Qué te parece este vestido morado? Era tu favorito y te veías tan linda con él._

_-Si ese está bien mamá- Susana se había perdido en sus pensamientos pensando en porque Terry le insistía en la terapia._

_-Bueno pruébatelo abra que ajustarlo, porque has adelgazado tanto_

_La señora continúa ayudándole a su hija para prepararse al día siguiente, y para que estuviera tranquila cuando le presentaran al médico que le ayudaría con sus terapias. _

_Eran las ocho de la mañana, Dorothy ya tenía listo el baño para Candy, quien dormía tranquilamente en su cama con dosel y cortinas blancas._

_-Señorita Candice, es hora de que se levante, tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy- le dijo la mucama._

_Candy se movió y comenzó a despertarse, después de estirarse y ver a Dorothy le dijo:_

_-Pero si es temprano ¿no puedo dormir un poco más?_

_-No señorita, lo siento pero la rueda de prensa es en dos horas y tiene que estar lista._

_-Dorothy ¿Por qué me dices señorita? Ya te lo dije dime Candy._

_-Lo sé pero este día no puedo, es muy importante comportarse tanto yo como usted me entendió o la tía abuela la retara._

_-De acuerdo- dijo Candy de mala gana- Bueno y ya está todo listo para mi baño._

_-Si vaya a bañarse, ya es un poco tarde y el desayuno comienza a las nueve, la rueda de prensa se dará en el salón derecho a las diez y después de todo eso ira de compras con la señorita Briter y comerán fuera, ha y no se vaya a olvidar de que la invitaron a tomar el te en la mansión de los Jhonson._

_Candy desde el baño contesto ya fastidiada:_

_-Lo se y ya estoy cansada de esto, toda la semana fue lo mismo, desde que llegamos aquí no puedo hacer nada que me guste y lo peor de todo es que ha esos eventos siempre va Elisa_

_Dorothy escucho todo y resignada encogió los hombros. Mientras Candy proseguía con su monologo._

_-Bueno al menos la tía abuela le tiene prohibido hablar de más y ya no se mete tanto con Annie._

_Dorothy siguió ayudando a la heredera de los Andrey, hasta que la dejo como un verdadero ángel. El vestido de Candy era color lila de mangas cortas, en las mangas tenía un escarola de encaje color crema, llevaba los risos en una cola de caballo sencilla y sus zapatos eran color crema del mismo color que el encaje que le adornaba el vestido, se coloco los pendientes y las joyas que le había regalado la tía abuela, eran muy finas y las habían conseguido en el extranjero, por ultimo como prendedor llevaba puesto el emblema de la familia._

_Salió apresuradamente de la recamara, pues faltaban diez minutos para la hora del desayuno iba bajando las escaleras, cuando un fotógrafo la vio y enseguida le tomo una foto, rápidamente George al oír la cámara y ver el flash se acerco al joven y lo comenzó a reñir._

_-Si vuelve a desobedecer las reglas, tendrá que irse, ya se había dicho que no puede tomar a los miembros de la familia en otro lado que no sea el jardín para la sesión de fotos o en la sala de entrevista donde se llevara a cabo- George se notaba molesto, porque apreciaba mucho a la señorita._

_Cuando la joven paso a lado de George le sonrió y le dio las gracias y él le sonrió también con cariño, después añadió en voz baja para que no los oyeran los reporteros, que iban llegando._

_-Apúrese señorita, la señora Elroy ya está en el comedor, pero le comentare que tuvimos un incidente con el fotógrafo del New York Times, para que no la regañe. _

_-Gracias otra vez George, pero estaré bien me he portado bien toda esta semana creo y estoy de acuerdo en lo que ella quiere- guiño el ojo y saco la lengua- bueno nos vemos después- y se marcho casi corriendo. _

_George la miro muy orgulloso y después dirigió al fotógrafo y al resto de los reporteros a la salita donde estaban esperando._

_-Buenos días, lamento haberme retrasado un poco- dijo Candy en cuanto entro al comedor._

_-Pasa y toma tu lugar, todavía falta por llegar Archie- comento muy tranquila la matriarca de la familia_

_La madre y padre de Elisa estaban ahí, pero hicieron un gesto al ver que sus hijos no fueron invitados y Candy y Archie sí. Sarah Legan no dejaría las cosas así y decidió preguntarle a la tía abuela._

_-Porque ellos dos estarán presentes y a Elisa y Neal les fue prohibido les negaron desayunar con nosotros._

_Justo cuando acabo de hablar Archie entro y se disculpo por su retraso, pero enseguida tomo su lugar en la mesa._

_Albert y Candy intercambiaron miradas, el rubio estaba sentado en la otra punta de la cabecera de la mesa, frente a la Tía abuela Elroy, Candy estaba a su lado derecho y Archie se sentó junto a ella, enfrente a Candy estaba vacío, y a lado de Archie también seguían una fila de sillas vacías. Sarah veía con enojo a los dos y como estaba frente a Archibald, era al que veía más feo._

_-Este es el orden jerárquico, Candy es hija de William, es mucho más importante que muchos de los que estamos aquí presentes, Archie es hijo de una de las hermanas de William así, que también le corresponde estar aquí y tú tienes la misma jerarquía que tiene el, por eso estas aquí con tu esposo, los demás lugares vacios es donde deberían estar nuestros otros miembros de la familia si no hubieran fallecido incluyendo a Anthony y a Alister._

_-Pero mis hijos son igual de importantes- lo dijo muy enojada._

_-Lo siento pero ellos no vendrán a la rueda de prensa y no pienso discutirlo- después de ver la mirada tan dura que le lanzo a Sarah Legan se acabo el tema._

_-Los cite aquí porque hoy es la presentación ante la prensa de William y por lo tanto y como deben de imaginar ya Candice también será presentada como su hija adoptiva, abra rumores, preguntas y quiero que no se hable de más, la imagen de los Andrey está en juego así que tengan cuidado con lo que se dice- lo dijo muy seria y era obvio que era una orden._

_-¿Tía abuela y quien responderá lo que se hable de mi, Albert o yo misma?_

_-Candice llámalo William, y yo responderé lo que se pregunte de ti, después de todo tú has estado bajo mi cuidado._

_-Tía abuela- Albert la interrumpió- yo responderé, a mi no me molesta y si preguntan diré que Candy es como mi hermana pequeña._

_-Eso lo decidiré en cuanto empiecen las preguntas, en cuanto a Alister- en ese momento se dirigió a Archie- tú dirás lo que paso en representación de los Cornwell, ya sabes también sien entrar en detalle._

_-Si tía, como usted diga, pero tengo una pregunta si me permite claro-lo dijo con mucha educación_

_-Claro que si Archie, pregunta- dijo dulcemente._

_-¿Mis padres ya confirmaron si vendrán? ¿Y qué debo decir sobre Annie?_

_-Si vendrán y quieren conocer a los Briter, respecto a ella di que es una dama de muy buena familia los Briter y que es digna para ser la compañera de uno de los miembros de los Andrey, si preguntan más yo diré el resto._

_Archie, asintió con la cabeza y después de eso la tía dijo: -Bueno si no hay más preguntas a desayunar._

_Nadie hablo durante el tiempo que se consumían los alimentos, todos se notaban nerviosos, Albert era el que se veía más incomodo, pues sabía que su vida ahora sería diferente; igual que lo de Candice, ella lo miro y le sonrió para darle animo, enseguida él se levanto, respiro hondo y anuncio._

_-Estoy listo para que me conozca el mundo, vamos._

_Todos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al salón que le habían asignado a la prensa y ya estando ahí la señora Elroy dio comienzo._

_-El es mi sobrino William Albert Andrey, hijo de mi difunto hermano William Andrey, quien será ahora el cabeza de familia del Clan Andrey y estará al frente de los negocios de la familia._

_Así comenzó la entrevista, llena de preguntas y fotografías, mientras tanto en Nueva York un doctor especializado en ortopedia conocía a la ex actriz Susana Marlow. _


	5. Cap5 La gran recepcion

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO v** – "LA GRAN RECEPCIÓN"

_Eran las ocho de la noche en punto, Candy había regresado de todas sus actividades del día. La más cansada y estresante de todas: LA RUEDA DE PRENSA_

_Durante la sesión, se cuestiono si Candy era hija ilegitima de algún miembro de la familia Andrey, ¿Por qué la adoptaron?, que si Albert se casaría con ella y por eso la adopto, si era por convenio social, y mil preguntas de ese tipo que tenían muy poco que ver con la verdad. _

_La Tía Abuela, contesto tajantemente que era la presentación de William Albert Andrey y que de su hija Candice White Andrey solo se diría que es una dama digna de llevar el apellido y excelente representante de las mujeres Andrey, sin importar su origen._

_Archie y Candy fueron los que se la pasaron muy mal en la rueda de prensa, les cuestionaban cosas extrañas, que ni ellos habían imaginado nunca, algunas preguntas de ese tipo eran como si Stear se suicido y por eso uso de escusa la guerra y a Candy le preguntaron que sentía al tener a un padre diez años mayor que ella, a lo que ella respondió._

_-Yo no lo he visto como padre, para mi William es el hermano que siempre quise tener, y no le veo nada extraño a nuestra relación y si él es mi tutor. Además lo quiero mucho y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí._

_-¿Usted si se siente parte de la familia Andrey?_

_-Albert y Archie son mi familia, no sé si eso es lo que quería escuchar. _

_Estaba sacando las cosas que compro. Clin dormía tranquilamente en su canasta, mientras Candy pensaba. –Jamás pensé que iban a preguntar cosas tan retorcidas, yo jamás pensé eso, como la gente puede ser tan mala._

_Mientras ella le daba vueltas a esa idea alguien llamo a la puerta._

_-Adelante- dijo la rubia _

_Albert entro a su recamara y enseguida entro Archie que tenía una cara de mal humor, después de la rueda de prensa el también se notaba muy intranquilo. _

_-¿Cómo estas pequeña?- pregunto Albert muy tranquilamente._

_Candice como siempre mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas y respondió –Muy bien ¿y ustedes?- quería que ellos estuvieran bien, de todas formas de ella siempre se hablaba._

_Archie fue el que respondió, y su tono de voz se escucho bastante fuerte, eso demostraba que era bastante molesto con lo que se había dicho en la mañana._

_-La verdad un poco molesto, esos malditos periodistas solo quieren saber de nuestra vida privada._

_-Archie no dejes que te afecten, ellos lo hacen solo para que nos molestemos –dijo la chica para calmar a su primo._

_Se hizo un breve silencio roto por Albert que contesto a todo eso._

_-Es lo que buscan, creen que yo lo hare muy mal, no se han puesto a pensar que yo he ido manejando todos los negocios de la familia desde hace bastante tiempo y por supuesto si eso les falla quieren ver que tan revoltosa es hijita. Y aparte de todo eso quieren saber que más hicimos para rescatar a Stear, porque no se hablo nada de su muerte._

_-Pero eso no es justo no somos animales de zoológico para exhibirnos así_

_-Lo sé pequeña pero eso es lo que les a trae a la prensa de sociales, y más de nosotros los ricos._

_-Pues yo me niego a que traten a la familia de esa manera, te imaginas que mas empezaran a decir de Candy, sin pensar en Annie que también le puede afectar y ella ni siquiera es parte de la familia- dijo Archie ya sin disimular su enojo._

_-Chicos la prensa de sociales es eso, nada mas quieren ponernos en evidencia y solo están pendientes de nuestras acciones y movimientos; y sobre todo eso de nuestros errores- dijo Albert muy certeramente –es como la de espectáculos solo nos quieren para satisfacer el morbo de la gente._

_No dijeron nada, el castaño solo apretaba los puños por el coraje que sentía, mientras Candy pensaba en la revista que le había aventado Neal Legan, donde se habla de Terry y como lo acribillaban, de la misma forma que hablaban muy mal de Susana Marlow y en eso recordó el articulo donde se hablaba insidiosamente del compromiso entre ella y Neal._

_Después de esa pausa donde clara mente cada uno de ellos se sumió en sus pensamientos, Albert les dio una advertencia para que no se confiaran de la prensa._

_-Solo quiero que tengan cuidado y que no hagan caso de lo que se dice, tampoco se expongan, entendido Candy, se los pido como un favor, no quiero que ninguno la pase mal._

_-Si Albert lo hare no me expondré._

_-También yo Tío y cuidare de Anne y Candy para que no allá ningún problema._

_-Gracias a los dos y bueno es hora de descansar, porque mañana nos espera un largo día. Buenas noches pequeña._

_-Buenas noches Candy- también se despidió Archie_

_-¡Buenas noches a los dos!_

_Salieron de la recamara, después de eso Candy se acerco a su cama y se sentó, se empezó a quitar las botas que había traído ese día y pensaba en cambiarse de ropa para dormir, cuando en su mente la atravesó un pensamiento –Terry ¿leerás los periódicos que salgan mañana?- suspiro y después se agacho hasta el pie de la cama, ahí había un baúl que se veía antiguo y justo dentro de él se encontraba la revista de Terry que le habían dado en el hogar de Pony._

_Pensó que si Terry leería los periódicos, ella también volvería a leerlos, así los dos compartiría el mismo sentimiento. _

_Empezó a hojear la revista y a leer alguno que otro artículo, pero siempre se detenía para observar detenidamente las fotos que el artículo incluía de él, en toda la revista solo decía que había retomado su carrera con gran éxito y muy esperado por las fans para cerrar con broche de oro la puesta de Romeo y Julieta, dando a entender que había desaparecido y reaparecido para el final como un acto de publicidad, sin hablar mal de él, también se decía que se había visto varias veces con Eleonor Baker dando a entender que había un lazo muy estrecho entre los dos actores como si fueran madre e hijo, pero la prensa tampoco lo tomaba como burla._

_Después de ver una vez más las fotografías de la revista Candy se alegro mucho por él, le intrigaba un poco ver que no se decía que nada de Susana, ni de la relación que ellos sostenían, pero estaba más contenta de verlo tan bien y tan exitoso en su carrera, así que cerró la revista, la guardo con todos sus recuerdos, se cambio rápidamente de ropa y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa. _

_Ha Terry no le había dado tan buenas noticias el doctor, el hecho de que Susana llevara más de seis meses sin moverse y sin acudir a la rehabilitación, había hecho que perdiera movilidad en la otra pierna, los nervios habían perdido sensibilidad y las articulaciones se habían endurecido, lo primero que harían es fortalecerle la otra pierna, para que tuviera mejor apoyo, aunque sería difícil, tal vez hasta imposible por las condiciones de salud en que se encontraba Susana. Ese mismo día le habían detectado la peor de las anemias, ya que la falta de actividad y su estado anímico la hacían que perdiera el apetito y se estaba alimentando muy mal, haciendo que no se recuperara del todo del accidente._

_Cuando le dieron el diagnostico, ella se puso a llorar, pues no fue difícil imaginar que podía morir si continuaba así, pidió salir del consultorio del médico y esperara afuera con su madre. En cuanto salió le comenzó a platicar todo lo que decía el doctor y entre sollozos le dijo a su madre que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que nada la apartara de Terry._

_El doctor fue muy sincero con el actor, y le dijo que si en un mes Susana no mejoraba e mandaría un estudio de leucemia y le pronosticaría cuanto le quedaba de vida, a la pobre ex actriz._

_Eso cambiaba drásticamente sus planes, pues si Susana estaba enferma de muerte, no podría dejarla y si les daban tan malas noticias, esta vez no sabría como negarse a casarse con ella y su madre ejercería mayor presión sobre el, ya que lo forzarían las dos a hacerla feliz por el tiempo que le quedara._

_Terry sacudió se paso la mano por la cabeza; decidido a dejar de pensar en lo mal que le había ido con el doctor, y decidió tomar su café, para después irse al teatro. Mientras estaba en la mesa tomo el periódico y comenzó a revisarlo, acababa de dar la vuelta a las páginas justo cuando se quedo en la sección de finanzas, cuando le sorprendió ver una foto bastante grande de Albert y un encabezado gigantesco que decía: "LOS NEGOCIOS Y FINANZAS TIENEN UN NUEVO ROSTRO Y NOMBRE: WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREY", debajo de estos dos se encontraba una nota no muy grande en comparación de la fotografía y el encabezado, pero bastante concreta, Terry rápidamente comenzó a leer las líneas con gran avidez._

"El pasado viernes siete de julio del presente año, se dio a conocer a la prensa, sociedad y mundo financiero, al nuevo patriarca del Clan Andrey William Albert Andrey hijo del difunto financista William Andrey que convirtió en multimillonaria a la familia con sus innumerables negocios y acciones. William A. Andrey, para sorpresa de muchos es un excéntrico y joven magnate, dueño en la actualidad de la mayor fortuna de Chicago, uno de los mejores inversionistas en Europa y una de las personas más importantes de E.U. Esperemos lleve bien la economía de su familia y no la derroche como el primogénito de los Leagan, que también pertenece al los Andrey. El mundo financiero se cree que estará muy pendiente de su desempeño."

_El actor estaba sorprendido, su amigo Albert era el patriarca de los Andrey, ósea que él había adoptado a Candy, por el asombro se tiro el café encima y dijo en voz alta –Annie tenía razón sí que me he sorprendido- siguió ojeando el periódico, mientras intentaba secarse con una servilleta sin despegar los ojos de las paginas, hasta que llego a la sección de sociales, donde encontró justo lo que quería ver._

_Ahí estaba Candice, bajando unas escaleras, se veía más grande y ya era toda una mujer, tenía una cintura diminuta y el cabello largo y en el lado izquierdo de la blusa traía el emblema de los Andrey como prendedor, se veía que la foto la había tomado por sorpresa, pero seguía siendo muy hermosa, toda una dama._

_Susana estaba viendo el mismo periódico, pero a diferencia de Terry que tenía una cara de sorpresa pero de alegría, el rostro de Susana reflejaba molestia incluso hasta enojo. Mientras veía muy interesada la fotografía pensaba. –Así que la enfermerita de Terry era una niña rica y de mucha clase-._

_Mientras leía se amargaba con sus pensamientos, -Por eso el estaba tan enamorado de ella, pertenecen a la misma clase social, a la que yo pertenecía y a la que ya no pertenezco por culpa del dinero, pero no me explico cómo puede ser esto, la chica pelirroja dijo que esa era poca cosa, y eso aparentaba porque es enfermera y la gente adinerada no trabaja en esas pequeñeces._

_Después de meditar eso, comenzó a leer la nota, aunque le temblaban las manos, de lo intranquila que se sentía._

_Era la imagen de Candy bajando las escaleras, la misma que había estado observando Terry, el rostro de la pecosa se veía como iluminado, a pesar de que la fotografía era blanco y negro, ella parecía un ángel abajo venia una pequeñísima nota._

"_La heredera Andrey entre las chicas más hermosas de la sociedad, a pesar de tener un origen tan misterioso, ella se ha convertido en la chica más codiciada de Chicago, sin decir que de todo Estados Unidos. Candice White Andrey es la chica ideal para cualquier soltero de alta alcurnia y sabemos de ante mano que esta noche en la fiesta de presentación de su poderoso padre William Albert Andrey, será el centro de atención y posiblemente sea la que tenga más ofertas de baile. Esperemos que sea verdad lo que se dice de ella, que no es igual a todas esas niñas ricas y consentidas"._

_-Así que eres una importante heredera y te gusta exhibirte frente a la alta sociedad de Chicago. Bueno de lo que si estoy segura es que no te hace tan feliz y simplemente porque yo tengo a Terry a mi lado y tu nunca me lo podrás quitar._

_El rostro de Susana se veía lleno de odio y envidia, sobre todo porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo en el fondo ella sabía que Candy si era diferente a todas las chicas ricas e incluso a ella misma, con buenos sentimientos. Susana se preguntaba como ella podía ser tan linda y tener todo lo que ella misma había soñado hasta se estaba haciendo una celebridad y ni siquiera había luchado por conseguirlo, su mirada se perdió en la alfombra de su habitación mientras ella pensaba, -al salvar a Terry perdí todos mis sueños y deseos, ni siquiera puedo tener el corazón de Terry, aunque jamás te lo dejare, si tú tienes todo lo que yo quería, yo no te dejare nunca lo que tú querías._

_Candy estaba admirándose en el espejo de su recamara, su arreglo de esa noche había quedado excepcionalmente perfecto, traía puesto un vestido verde esmeralda, estaba hecho de satín, le recordaba al que había usado en su fiesta de bienvenida cuando era pequeña, solo que este ya era de una dama y estaba bordado con pedrería negra, en lo bajo de la falda y en las mangas, que con la luz destellaban un poco, el cabello lo traía recogido en un rodete en lo alto de la cabeza, adornado con unas plumas negras y unas piedras negras que contrastaban muy bien con su cabello rubio dorado._

_Alrededor del talle traía un listón ancho que le resaltaba su diminuta cintura, haciendo que la cadera se definiera más con la caída de la falda y el escote era bastante atrevido ya que mostraba hasta sus hombros, nunca había usado un vestido así y por primera vez vio que ya era toda una mujer, el escote revelaba un busto muy bien desarrollado y en general la definición de su fina silueta la hacía verse tanto hermosa como sexy._

_Su piel era muy blanca y cremosa, su rostro se veía más grande y Dorothy le había atenuado un poco las pecas con polvo de arroz, dándole así un alo angelical, retoco sus labios con un bálsamo, hasta resaltar sus labios color carmesí, que tenían el hermoso color de una fresa madura y ella se roció con un poco de perfume francés, regalo de Annie que tenía unas notas de jazmín._

_Todos sus accesorios eran de color negro como las piedrecillas bordadas de su vestido y el tocado de su cabello, las zapatillas eran de raso negro la hacía lucir más alta y femenina, los aretes negros y el collar eran un regalo de Archie para el evento y para terminar con el encanto de la hermosa chica sus guantes negros completaban el atuendo._

_En ese momento Annie toco para ver si la rubia estaba lista, iba acompañado de Archie que traía un traje negro y corbata azul eléctrico, como el color del vestido de su novia, que hacia juego con sus hermosos ojos azules. _

_Sus accesorios de ella también eran negros, traía un moño sobre la nuca que estaba adornado con diminutos brillitos, sus guantes eran negros y en el collar llevaba la insignia de los Briter, sus aretes eran de obsidiana un regalo muy costoso de su novio y la falda del vestido tenia brillitos, ella parecía toda una princesita salida un cuento._

_-¿Podemos pasar, ya estas lista Candy?_

_Desde dentro se escucho la voz de la enfermera_

_-Si adelante solo me estoy dando los últimos retoques- cuando estaban entrando ella se colgaba el broche de la familia donde estaba el escote._

_La pareja entro y se asombraron de lo bella que se veía la rubia._

_-Te ves hermosa Candy- dijo Annie muy contenta._

_-Soberbiamente encantadora, como cuando éramos niños- dijo Archie y le sonrió_

_-Cállense o me van avergonzar, la verdad es que siento el vestido muy destapado._

_-Pero que dices, está perfecto, el diseñador que lo allá hecho se desmayaría de lo bien que se te ve._

_-Annie basta o me voy a sonrojar- un leve color salió en las mejillas de Candy._

_Los tres comenzaron a reír fuertemente, pero en ese momento Archie reviso su reloj y paro de reír diciéndoles a las dos señoritas. _

_-Bien señoritas, vayamos a la fiesta que esperan por nosotros- extendió los dos brazos para que ellas se tomaran de cada uno y después de eso comento –Todos los hombres de la fiesta y en especial Neal Legan me envidiaran por las dos bellezas que me acompañan._

_-¡oh! Archie, eres tan vanidoso- después de eso se fueron riendo rumbo a las escaleras._

_Bajaron por la escalinata de la mansión, con todas las miradas sobre ellos, cuando llegaron abajo, cada uno hicieron sus respectivas reverencias y saludos. Inmediatamente tomaron sus lugares asignados. Algunos reporteros que tenían la exclusiva no dejaban de tomarles fotos a los Andrey y otros reporteros hacían breves entrevistas para no incomodar a los invitados._

_El tan esperado momento llego y la tía abuela se levanto de su asiento, para presentar a Albert._

_-Muy buenas noches tengan todos los invitados, el motivo de esta celebración es presentar como cabeza de la familia y líder de todo el clan Andrey a mi sobrino William Albert Andrey._

_Todo mundo aplaudió y Albert saludo a todos con la mano, después de unos segundos la tía abuela hizo que callaran todos para continuar con su discurso._

_-El es ahora quien tendrá total control sobre las finanzas y negocios de la familia, así mismo como de la familia, pero no crean que me retirare, yo seguiré siendo la matriarca y terminare con mi labor de educar para la sociedad a mis cuatro sobrinos. Bueno démosle la bienvenida a William y espero que disfruten de la velada._

_La música comenzó a tocar y Albert tomo a Candy para abrir el baile, después de unos minutos donde todos los miraban con admiración, el resto de la familia se unió a la danza y unos minutos después toda la crema innata de Chicago bailaba mientras era la hora de la cena._

_Archie y Annie bailaban cerca de Albert y Candy, un momento después y justo cuando había acabado el vals, un joven se acerco a pedir permiso para bailar con la hija del señor Andrey._

_-Buenas noches tengan todos- era un tipo buenmozo y elegante, con refinados modales le extendió la mano a Albert y le dijo –Señor Andrey mis felicitaciones._

_Albert se la tomo y le contesto – ¡Muchas gracias! _

_-Me concedería una pieza de baile con su distinguida hija- hizo un sobre salto muy fingido y continuo –disculpen por mi descuido no me he presentado, mi nombre es Christopher Carter, el hijo de uno de los accionistas de la banca Andrey _

_Archie extendió la mano, estaba muy serio se notaba que no confiaba en ese sujeto Christopher así que continuo. –Mucho gusto Christopher, yo soy Archibald Cornwell y ella es mi novia Annie Briter y mi prima por supuesto Candice Andrey, es un gusto que nos acompañe a mí y a mi familia y hubiera sido todo un placer que trajera con usted a la señorita Anderson, tengo entendido que es su prometida-._

_Christopher se desconcertó al oír eso, claramente las intenciones que tenía sobre Candy no eran las mejores y no le gusto saber que Archibald estaba al corriente de su vida._

_-Si claro pero ella está de viaje en este momento_

_-Qué pena- dijo Candy_

_-No se preocupe, ella está muy contenta en Paris y llega en un par de semanas- después de eso volteo a ver a Albert y le dijo –entonces ¿me concede un baile con la señorita?_

_-Si la señorita quiere, no veo ningún problema- Albert hablo muy seguro sabía bien como era Candy._

_-Pues solo una pieza y solo es para no desairarlo, ya que debería respetar el lugar de su prometida, que espero me la presente en cuanto regrese de su viaje. _

_La musca volvió a tocar y ellos se dirigieron para bailar, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos. Incluso Elisa no les quitaba los ojos de encima, se veía llena de celos hacia Candy porque tenía toda la atención y eso si que la enfermaba de celos. Despues de que termino la canción Candy egreso con Albert y sus amigos._

_Elisa se acerco a Christopher, que era el chico más guapo de la fiesta, se presento con el cómo Elisa Leagan Andrey, al escuchar el apellido le puso más interés, ya que se dio cuenta que la heredera de la familia no era tonta y ya no accedería a su compañía._

_Se adueñaron de la pista de baile y llamaban mucho la atención, sobre todo por el atuendo extra moderno de la pelirroja, Candice y Annie eran las únicas que no le prestaban atención._

_Las chicas bailaron cenaron y se divirtieron, a pesar de que a Candy la molestaban constantemente para que aceptara la compañía de los solteros más jóvenes y no tanto de la noche. _

_Después de un rato y ya pasado de las doce de la noche Elisa y su nuevo amigo habían desaparecido, los Briter decidieron retirarse y Candy pidió ir a su habitación y un par de horas más tarde la presentación había llegado a su fin._

_Candice no se había dormido estaba recostada en su cama con su camisón de lino, revisando sus más preciados recuerdos, que para ella eran un tesoro. Empezó a hojear otra vez la revista de Terry y leyó un mini articulo donde decía que no se había comprometido con ella, nadie estaba seguro de la relación que sostenían, pero el si estaba al pendiente de ella y de su salud._

_No había leído toda la revista como debía, solo se dedicaba a ver las fotografías, hasta que esa noche se sintió muy sola y deseo estar con Terry nuevamente, fue una noche y una velada que lo extraño tanto, y más por los constantes halagos de los jóvenes millonarios de Chicago, al leer la revista y encontrar esa breve nota se sintió mucho mejor. _

_-Creo que no dejare de leer lo que haga en su vida, es la única forma en que te tengo cerca Terry- le dijo a una de las fotos que tenia la revista donde Terry salía como Hamlet._

_Después de eso se durmió, para salir al día siguiente muy temprano a buscar las revistas que tuvieran algo del hombre que tanto amaba. _


	6. Cap6 Ilusion

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO vi** – "ILUSIÓN"

_Era muy temprano por la mañana, Candy iba caminando por la acera rumbo a la mansión, levanto la mirada de las revistas que acababa de comprar en un puesto de periódico cercano a la mansión, justo cuando vio que Elisa iba en un carruaje, se veía diferente, muy triste, pero Candy pensó que por primera vez, no le pondría atención y la ignoraría._

_Al llegar a la mansión estaba contenta fue a su recamara a dejar todo lo que había comprado, no tuvo tiempo de revisar las revistas porque ya iba muy justa para llegar a desayunar con la tía abuela._

_Al llegar el comedor estaba solo, nada mas estaba servido su desayuno en el lugar de costumbre, justo se sentó y cuando ya iba a comer apareció Dorothy._

_-¡Buen día Candy!_

_-Buen Día Dorothy y ¿Dónde están todos?_

_-El señor Adrey salió a un desayuno de negocios, el joven Cornwell se fue temprano a la Universidad y la tía abuela fue a desayunar con los Legan._

_-¡Oh! Qué bueno desayunare tranquila, después iré a los jardines y daré un paseo con Clin y Miena._

_-Miena no esta se la llevo la tía abuela, parece que le tiene gran afecto._

__Bueno al menos así le endulzara el carácter a la tía- Candy soltó una carcajada de su propio chiste y Dorothy sonrió, porque sabía que su amiga hacia mucho no se sentía tan libre._

_Candy termino el desayuno salió a dar una vuelta por los jardines y el lago, después de eso y como ya hacía mucho sol se regreso a la mansión a ver las revistas que había comprado de Terry._

_Ya en su habitación las hojeo, reviso y vio a detalle todo lo que contenía las revistas, leyó artículos, observo las fotos y con cada entrevista que leía recordaba la dulce y encantadora voz de Terry._

_Pasaron las horas volando y cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de comer. Candy bajo apresurada porque suponía que para comer si iba a estar toda la familia, pero al abrir la puerta del comedor se llevo una gran sorpresa, ya que solo se encontraba sentada a la mesa la tía abuela y más extraño aun Elisa estaba también sentada ahí pero con la mirada ausente casi triste._

_La rubia entro por fin, se veía muy bien, traía un vestido color durazno de mangas cortas, que tenía un listón color crema atado en la cintura, era un vestido muy sencillo pero la hacía verse realmente femenina y elegante, su cabello iba recogido en media cola de caballo y caían unos gracioso rizos por sus sienes._

_-Buenas Tardes- dijo en cuento entro, se avergonzó un poco porque llego cuando ya estaban sentadas a la mesa._

_-Buenas Tardes Candice- contesto la anciana que no parecía estar molesta, Elisa permaneció callada ni siquiera miro a Candy para revisar como iba vestida, cosa rara en ella porque siempre se fijaba en algún detalle malo para criticarla. _

_Candy al ver que no estaba molesta la tía abuela por su retraso, se atrevió a preguntar por fin._

_-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?_

_-Se dice donde están las personas._

_-Perdón Tía._

_-Bueno has la pregunta así para la otra vez y William está en una de negocios muy importante, Archibald con los Briter y Neal fue a inscribirse a la universidad._

_-¿Neal en la universidad?_

_-Así es, se inscribirá este año en derecho, y eso mismo quiero hablar con ustedes. ¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes?_

_Elisa alzó la vista, no sabía que contestar y comenzó a acomodar su servilleta nerviosamente, esperando que no se le preguntara nada a ella. En cambio Candy, contesto rápidamente a la pregunta hecha._

_-Yo voy a seguir ejerciendo mi carrera y también me hare cargo de un proyecto que me comento Albert y mientras se lleva a cabo, pienso buscar un trabajo- Candy pensó que sería lindo regresar al hogar a ayudar a las hermana María y a la señorita Pony pero no se lo dijo a la Tía abuela._

_-Está bien Candy, me da gusto que te involucres en los negocios de la familia y que mejor que las labores altruistas. Eso es digno de una verdadera dama Andrey. Respecto al trabajo veré si puedo hablar con el doctor Lenard, mientras tendrás que esperar. _

_-Si, como usted diga._

_La tía voltio a ver a Elisa que seguía sin verla a la cara y no paraba de mover la servilleta._

_-Y tu Elisa ¿qué piensas hacer?_

_Elisa por primera vez no voltio a ver a Candy con superioridad y cuando hablo lo hizo tímidamente y se sonrojo. Ha Candy le sorprendió la actitud de la chica._

_-A mi me gustaría ir de viaje antes de casarme o de que me digan que tengo que hacer._

_La anciana se sorprendió, así que le pregunto. – ¿Estás segura? Ayer conociste un muchacho no y yo te vi muy entusiasmada con él, creí que querrías conocerlo más._

_-Lo conocí lo suficiente para decidir que no me agrada._

_- Bueno si estás segura, puedes ir conmigo a la villa de Escocia, pasare un tiempo ahí para descansar._

_-Si tía para mi está bien lo que tu digas._

_Después de eso terminaron la comida tranquilamente y cada quien egreso a sus ocupaciones._

_Pasaron varios días, hasta que Candy pudo hablar con Albert ya que este, tenía mucho trabajo porque como acababa de asumir su cargo tenía que hacer una gira de negocios y hablar con inversionistas de la estabilidad de sus acciones. Una tarde que se tomo libre e hicieron cosas cotidianas, mientras caminaban por el jardín Candy le dijo a Albert lo que quería hacer mientras estaba listo lo del centro de salud y ya que él iba a tener que viajar a Canadá para cerrar unos negocios allá, la pecosa había pedido poder ir a pasar unos días al hogar de Pony._

_Un par de semanas más tarde, y después de que Albert se fuera con George a su viaje de negocios Candy regreso al hogar de Pony a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones, la tía Elroy y Elisa tenían una semana de haber partido a Inglaterra, aunque la guerra estaba en su apogeo, Escocia todavía era un lugar seguro y muy tranquilo. Ha Candy lo único que le pesaba era dejar a Archie solo en Chicago, ya que el nuevo semestre había comenzado y el tenía que estar en la mansión sin compañía. _

_Sussana estaba en la sala, esperaba ansiosa a Terry, ya habían pasado varias semanas después de que salieran las fotografías y todo ese mar de notas de la familia Andrey._

_Ella había notado el cambio de actitud de Terry, porque ya no la iba a visitar tan seguido y se volvió más frio y serio con ella, por consiguiente y por el cambio de humor de Terry, Sussana había olvidado ir a las terapias y la mejoría que se había dado notablemente en su salud, ya no existía. Además que ahora la embargaba un nuevo sentimiento de amargura y celos que no la dejaban en paz._

_Estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas y se alejo de la ventana con la cara muy triste, en sus manos traía una revista vieja donde salía Candy y justo cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa, ella dijo –Maldita Candice y mil veces maldita- la mucama paso rápidamente para abrir la puerta ignorando el mal genio de la joven._

_-Buenas tardes señor- dijo la mucama que se llamaba Cony_

_-Buenas Cony, ¿Dónde está la señorita?- dijo Terry mientras se desabrochaba su capa azul._

_-Está en la sala, lo está esperando, ¿me permite su capa? Para que la guarde por favor- la muchacha tomo la capa y la metió enseguida en un closet que estaba cerca de la puerta._

_-Muchas gracias Cony. ¿ y la señora Marlow?_

_-Salió por los víveres_

_-Hazme un favor, sube y busca un abrigo para la señorita iremos a dar un paseo por el parque._

_-Si señor como usted ordene- hizo una reverencia y subió por las escaleras que estaban en la estancia._

_Terry camino hacia la sala, no necesitaba que lo escoltaran conocía de memoria el lugar, cuando entro Sussana le daba la espalda estaba guardando algo en el cajón de una mesita cercana, así que el guapo actor la llamo._

_-¡Hola Sussy! ¿Como estas? _

_-Hola Terrence- lo dijo con enojo y Terry no lo paso por alto - estoy muy bien gracias- ella estaba tan resentida que no tenía ganas de estar con él porqué sabia que el solo pensaba en ella._

_-¿Qué te pasa? Estas molesta conmigo por alguna razón- Terry le afirmo lo último_

_Sussana no lo miro a los ojos, porque pensaba que sería una mirada acusadora así que se quedo viendo las manos sobre su regazo, mientras hablaba con él._

_-No es nada, solo estoy cansada de estar encerrada aquí- lo miro de reojo para ver si sentía culpa, y al ver que Terry perdía un poco de color prosiguió –Es porque me aburro, pero en cuanto nos casemos y vivamos juntos, estaré ocupada y me sentiré mejor._

_Después de su comentario sonrió abiertamente para molestarlo nada mas, el actor uso dotes histriónicos y le dijo con mucha convicción._

_-Si Sussy, ya te entretendrás con algo- Terry odiaba esa idea de casarse con ella, y sabia que nunca pasaría pero no quiso molestarla, el ambiente ya era tenso para hacerlo más, así que continuo con la charada –pero si no sigues con tus terapias y no mejoras de salud, no podremos casarnos ._

_Sussana no dijo nada, permaneció callada, sabía muy bien que el diría eso, porque no la quería y menos pensaba en casarse con ella, eso lo sabía de sobra pero no iba a dejarlo nunca. En ese momento entro Cony con el abrigo._

_-Señor aquí está el abrigo de la señorita que me pidió._

_-Gracias Cony, yo le ayudare a ponérselo, puedes retirarte._

_-Con permiso- hizo nuevamente su reverencia y se retiro._

_-¿Para que un abrigo Terry?- pregunto Sussana._

_-Pensé que te gustaría dar un paso por el parque, así no te aburrirás estando aquí encerrada._

_El ya le estaba poniendo el abrigo y se lo estaba alisando de la falda cuando ella extrañamente le dijo._

_-Pero mi madre no sabe que saldré y no le va a gustar para nada que vayamos al parque._

_-No te preocupes, estas con tu prometido y nada te va a pasar- Terry le decía todo eso mientras iban a la salida de la casa. Justo en ese momento entro la madre de Susana._

_-Buenas tardes señor Grandchester ¿se puede saber a donde lleva a mi hija?- lo dijo enfadad era muy notorio._

_-Buenas tardes Señora Marlow- Terry tomo una actitud desafiante –pues pensaba llevar a mí prometida al parque y después si tiene apetito a comer algo._

_-Pues a mí no me parece buena idea, Sussy ha estado delicada y el fresco podría hacerle daño a su frágil salud._

_-Así, pues yo opino lo contrario, el doctor dijo que si Sussy hace ejercicio, le dará apetito y así mejorar su salud._

_-No le intereso mucho su salud, las ultimas semanas señor Grandchester ¿o me equivoco?- la madre de Sussana continuo mordazmente –dejo de venir y de apoyarla en sus terapias._

_-Tuve mucho trabajo y me parece que las explicaciones son para ella, que es mi prometida no para usted- el actor ya no disimulaba su enojo._

_Los dos se meraban desafiándose, y solo con las miradas se decían uno al otro cuanto se detestaban. El incomodo silencio se expandió por la habitación, hasta que Sussana lo rompió para aligerar la tensión._

_-Creo que prefiero subir a recostarme, porque no me siento muy bien y es mejor que te vayas Terry, mañana tienes función y deberías repasar tus líneas._

_-Sussy pero quería pasar mi tarde libre contigo- dijo Terry un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la joven._

_En verdad no era que el actor quisiera pasar su tarde con ella, pero estaba consciente de que no le había prestado atención en las últimas semanas, más bien desde que salieran las noticias de los Andrey y cuando llego a su casa y la vio tan mal se sintió culpable. Además quería pasar una tarde tranquila con ella para compensarle su ausencia y así poder decirle que se iría de gira._

_-Gracias pero mejor en la otra tarde libre que tengas salimos a pasear. ¿Te parece bien?_

_-Como tú quieras Sussana, con permiso señora- Terry la trato con tal indiferencia que tomo su capa, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta._

_Las tres mujeres se quedaron ahí viendo la puerta por donde salió el joven hasta que arranco su automóvil. La madre de la chica llamo a Caony para pedirle que llevara las bolsas a la cocina. Mientras Sussana veía la puerta y se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos, mientras decía en un murmullo._

_-Ni siquiera se despidió de mí._

_Su madre la abrazo y le dio un beso tiernamente._

_-Mejor sube a recostarte hija y descansa._

_Sussana se giro y se puso en la jaula que estaba junto a las escaleras, ya que en la casa se había acondicionado un elevador donde cavia su cilla de ruedas junto con ella. Ella subió y entro a su recamara, después que llego a su recamara y estaba junto a la cama, se trato de sostener con los brazos para acomodarse en la cama, pero por alguna razón sus brazos no respondían y resbalo de la cama. Algo extraño le estaba pasando sus brazos habían perdido fuerza de repente, de la misma forma que había comenzado a pasar con su pierna sana que hacía que ya no pudiera sostenerse con las muletas._

_Trato de levantarse, pero solo consiguió sofocarse hasta que perdió parcialmente la conciencia, justo cuando estaba en el suelo con la mitad del cuerpo en la silla, entro su madre y al verla ahí tirada como una muñeca de trapo casi inconsciente comenzó a gritar desesperada._

_-¡Sussana! ¡Sussana! ¿Qué tienes mi niña? ¡Respóndeme Sussana! ¡Cony Ven! Pide un auto muchacha por favor_

_Cony subió corriendo las escaleras, al escuchar los gritos de su patrona, pensó que la joven se había caído, pero cuando entro se llevo una sorpresa ya que la joven Marlow se encontraba en el suelo como si estuviera muerta._

_-Cony que esperas ve a pedir el carro._

_La señora Marlow se lo dijo desesperad, Cony reacciono de inmediato y fue por el carro, no tardo ni diez minutos, mientras tanto la mamá de Sussana ya había logrado reanimar a su hija._

_-Sussy ¿pero que te paso?_

_Sussana dijo muy débilmente, era evidente que le costaba trabajo respirar. –No lo se mamá no tuve fuerza en mis brazos y mi pierna no la siento._

_El cochero llego y entre él y las dos mujeres lograron subirla al auto, Sussana no entendí que pasaba, pero le dolían mucho sus brazos y ya no sentía nada de su pierna sana._

_-Cony vaya a la casa del señor Grandchester y dígale que estamos en el hospital San José, que Sussy está muy mal._

_Después de eso el carro arranco rápidamente y Cony se fue en sentido contrario para ir al apartamento del joven actor a avisarle el estado de salud de la ex actriz._

_Terry estaba en su casa, había llegado hacia como diez minutos. Se había preparado un té y se disponía a leer un libro, cuando abrió la primera página y vio una foto de Sussana, la tomo en su mano y la arrugo, no la soportaba. El la odiaba tanto, no quería estar cerca de ella nunca más, el limite había llegado ese mismo día, cuando se reusó a ir al parque._

_El no quería llevarla a pasear nada mas, el quería aprovechar esa oportunidad que estarían lejos de la señora Marlow para hablar claramente de su situación, y para decirle que en los días que estuviera de gira pensara bien las cosas y buscar la forma de que cada uno fuera feliz. El sabía muy bien que la ex actriz había leído las notas del periódico y que se había dado cuenta del cambio que hubo en su actitud en cuanto se volvió a saber algo de Candy, lo notaba claramente en sus celos, hasta el punto que estar cerca de ella se volvió un calvario y dejo de visitarla, estaba seguro que Sussana no creía sus excusas de que tenía mucho trabajo, que eran en verdad eso, puras escusas ya que el solo usaba su tiempo libre para buscar notas de Candy y rememorar los buenos momentos que paso con ella._

_Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos, justo cuando golpearon a la puerta y lo regresaron a la realidad, estaba dispuesto a no abrir, no quería que lo molestaran, pero quien llamaba a la puerta era muy insistente, incluso hasta desesperado._

_Se levanto del sofá, donde estaba sentando pensando, le pareció extraño esa forma de tocar a la puerta y le molesto mucho que lo interrumpieran. Ya estaba enojado cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta y justo cuando la vio sintió un arrebato de cólera al ver a la empleada de las Marlow afuera de su puerta, así que le grito._

_-¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Quién la mando? Y esas no son formas de tocar mi puerta._

_-La joven mucama le asusto los gritos del joven hasta se hizo para atrás y cuando Terry la fulminaba con sus ojos ella tomo aire y le dijo entrecortadamente._

_-Es que yo…. Me mando…. La señorita…no se qué le pasa… se fue al hospital…_

_-¿Qué? Explíquese no entiendo nada._

_-La señorita está muy mal se la llevaron al hospital San José._

_Terry se quedo callado, estaba muy asombrado por lo que acababan de decirle, y como siempre que se sobre saltaba terminaba siendo más brusco y más violento de lo que quería._

_-Pues ¿qué le paso?, dígame ¿porque está en el hospital? Si cuando yo la deje en su casa estaba bien- Terry le gritaba a la pobre de Cony y ni cuenta se dio que la tomo por los hombros y la sacudía con brusquedad._

_-Yo no sé cuando se sintió mal la señorita, pero cuando fui a pedir un carro para que se la llevaran al hospital, estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba- la mucama por fin rompió en llanto, tanto por el miedo como por la angustia._

_Terrence la soltó y se llevo las manos a la cabeza con las que se hecho el cabello hacia a atrás, como impotente, no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan mal si él la había visto hacia muy poco tiempo? No estaba del todo bien como le hubiera gustado, pero no estaba como para que se desmayara. Mientras pensaba en esas cosas y en mas, se metió rápido a su departamento para tomar las lleves y su capa. No podía perder tiempo tenía que ir al hospital._

_-Vaya de regreso a la casa Marlow, yo me voy enseguida al hospital y después se le mandara alguna noticia, tranquilícese- todo lo dijo serenamente, tanto que hasta a él lo sorprendió, porque en realidad estaba muy preocupado._

_Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajo resueltamente las escaleras, la mucama lo miraba, sorprendida por sus cambios de actitud pero no dijo nada obedeció lo que le dijo y se fue tras él, Terry subió a su auto y ella tomo un carruaje que partieron en sentidos contrarios. _

_-¿Pero que tiene doctor? dígame por favor ¿se va a recuperar? ¿Por qué se puso tan mal de repente? Ella ya había presentado mejorías se estaba recuperando._

_La Madre de Sussana, estaba al borde de una crisis, cuando llegaron Sussana había sido retenida en cuidados intensivos, después de eso la chica había sufrido otra crisis y su temperatura subió al máximo y su presión bajo tanto que volvió a quedar inconsciente por unos minutos. Estaba tan mal que decidieron sedarla para que pudiera conservar las pocas energías que le quedaban, mientras los médicos cumplían con su trabajo y le practicaban los exámenes necesarios para dictaminar el diagnostico._

_-Todavía no podemos decirle que le causo esta crisis, pienso que hay que hacerle varias pruebas más, solo así podremos dar con el mal que tiene, pero al menos ahorita está fuera de peligro en unos momentos se le transferirá a una habitación donde podrá verla._

_-Por favor salve a mi niña se lo suplico._

_-Tranquilícese esta fuera de peligro._

_Al escuchar esto, la mujer se dejo caer en una silla y comenzó a llorar, entre sus manos apretaba un rosario, con el que había estado pidiéndole a Dios que Sussana se recobrara y no tuviera nada grave. En ese momento llego el joven actor, se veía pálido por el miedo, pero trato de verse lo más tranquilo que fue capaz, así no tendría que discutir con la madre de la enferma._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra Sussy? Y puede explicarme que paso, cuando las deje ella estaba bien._

_-Usted- grito la mujer quería hacer sentir mal a Terry -todo es culpa suya, ella estaba triste por la discusión que tuvimos, si le pasa algo a Sussy será su culpa, siempre ha tenido la culpa de todo lo que le pasa y ni siquiera a sabido hacerla feliz._

_Terry estaba furioso, sentía que había regresado en el tiempo y una vez mas era recriminado por las desgracias que Sussana causaba en su vida y en la de él._

_Candice había estado en el hogar de Pony por dos semanas, se había distraído mucho y estaba muy contenta de estar lejos de todo el ajetreo de la alta sociedad. Ese mismo día había recibido una carta de Annie, donde le decía que iría a visitarla el fin de semana, así que la invadía un estado de ansiedad, que no lograba disimular bien._

_Se encontraba guardando unas cosas en su recamara, cuando decidió leer la revista que había comparado en la semana, no venían muchas notas de Terry, de hecho era la primera revista desde que estaba en el hogar de Pony que hablaba de él. Candy poso los ojos en una titular y los abrió con gran sorpresa por lo que decía ahí._

"_EL GRAN ACTOR TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER, PARECE QU NO ESTA COMPROMETIDO"_

_Candy comenzó a leer una pequeña nota, que a decir verdad era muy insidiosa, como ese tipo de periodistas que la atacaron con preguntas imprudentes en la rueda de prensa de la presentación de Albert._

_Candy termino de leer el último párrafo en voz alta -…y ahora todo el mundo se pregunta si el joven y exitoso actor realmente está comprometido con la ex actriz Sussana Marlow, porque no es mentira que la pareja no se ha visto en público desde hace meses y que al joven en una ocasión se dejo ver con una joven muy bella que no era su prometida en un prestigioso restaurante, ni que hablar de lo que pasa, estaremos muy pendientes de lo que pasa en la vida del famoso actor que interpreta actualmente Hamlet._

_La pecosa tenía los ojos como platos y llenos de lágrimas, eso no podía ser -¿Qué acaso me olvidaste Terry?- los celos se apoderaron de ella como un veneno que invadía todo su cuerpo, decido alejar la revista y la guardo en un cajón, después de eso se metió en la cama tratando de dormir._

_Pero era inútil no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Terry ya tenía otra novia y no era ni Sussana y mucho menos ella. -¿Por qué no me buscaste a mí, Terry?- después de preguntarse eso, soltó el llanto y así pasó parte de la noche, hasta quedarse dormida. _

_Mientras tanto en Nueva York un joven de ojos azules no dejaba de pensar en ella y se preguntaba si lo ocurrido esa noche no mataría la ilusión que había formado en su corazón de volver a estar con ella._

_Al día siguiente una joven morena muy guapa, iba caminando rumbo al hogar de Pony, se veía muy elegante con el vestido rosa pálido que llevaba. Saludo a los niños que pasaban a su lado felices de volver a verla y también saludo al cartero el señor Whitman._

_-Buenos días señor Whitman._

_-Buenos días Annie, sin duda alguna ya eres toda una dama._

_La ojiazul se ruborizo y le contesto tímidamente –eso espero, ser algún día toda una dama, bueno lo dejo iré a saludar a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana María._

_-Cuídate mucho Annie._

_Cada quien continuo con su camino. Annie llego hasta la cerca y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la joven Briter puedo ver a una chica rubia que traía un vestido azul cielo que aunque era modesto la hacía lucir muy hermosa._

_Candy se puso muy contenta al verla, así que comenzó a gritar -¡Annie!, ¡Ya llego Annie!-_

_Las dos corrieron para encontrarse y se abrazaron como cuando eran pequeñas. Después de que se soltaron se quedaron viendo y Annie le pregunto._

_-¿Cómo has estado? Ya veo que te están sentando bien las vacaciones._

_-muy bien gracias, bueno un poco ocupada con los chicos, pero tranquila- Candy le sonrió, pero Annie reconoció tristeza en su rostro._

_-me alegro mucho por ti te hacía falta descansar-no quiso decirle nada de que la noto triste, prefirió esperar._

_-Hay pero que distraída, pasa y saluda a la Hermana María y a la Señorita Pony que todavía no saben que estas aquí- Candy la siguió por la puerta y mientras seguía preguntándole -¿Cómo va todo en Chicago?_

_Annie paso a saludar a las dos encargadas del hogar y a los niños, después de que los niños fueran a jugar al patio, se quedaron en el despacho de la señorita Pony para tomar el té y seguir platicando trivialidades y contándole como iba la construcción del centro cultural y el centro de salud que muy pronto dirigirían cada una. _

_Después de poner al tanto a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, las chicas decidieron ir a dar un paseo a la colina de Pony y a visitar al padre árbol. Ya ahí, Candy se recostó con los brazos en su cabeza como lo hacía cuando iban al San Pablo y Annie se sentó como una dama junto a ella._

_La morena al verla sonrió y comento. –No cambias Candy, me recuerdas a cuando estábamos en el colegio y las hermanas te retaban por acostarte así._

_Candy rio, saco la lengua y le guiño el ojo, mientras le contestaba. –Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero es tan cómodo estar acostado así, deberías hacerlo algún día Annie- la morena se rio también por el comentario y siguió con la conversación_

_-Tal vez algún día lo intente, ¿por qué no?-Annie soltó un largo suspiro_

_-Esos días fueron maravillosos, después de todos los problemas que tuve me gustaron mucho y los disfrute- dijo Candy con un tono más serio._

_-Si a mí también me gustaron mucho y me alegra que Archie descubriera la verdad de mi pasado, creo que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar- Annie lo dijo con la vista perdida en el horizonte._

_- Me alegro de que pasara, así volvimos a ser amigas- Candy la volteo a ver con una tierna sonrisa y después de un breve silencio, continúo. -¿Y cómo esta Archie? ¿No se siente solo en la mansión?_

_-Sí, se sentía un poco solo, mas porque la mansión es muy grande, te manda recuerdos y me dijo que no te preocupes por él, que mejor disfrutes de tus vacaciones._

_-Hay Archie, siempre finge que no tiene nada, pero solo por esta ocasión le tomare la palabra y me quedare un tiempo más aquí._

_-Cuando llegue te note triste ¿Qué tenias?_

_-Nada- la mirada de Candy se entristeció y su sonrisa se desvaneció._

_-¿Estás segura?- insistió la ojiazul_

_-Bueno, si tenía algo, ¿por qué no miras esto?-la rubia le extendió el recorte que traía en el bolsito del delantal._

_Annie lo tomo y se puso a leerlo rápidamente, su mirada pasó de la sorpresa al enojo, después termino moviendo los labios mientras leía "el restaurante del prestigioso hotel Royal". Alzo la mirada y se topo con la mirada verde de Candy, que no había dejado de observarla mientras leía._

_-No puedes creer esto es una tontería._

_-Pero y si es cierto, ¿Por qué no me busco? Yo me sacrifique por Susana y el simplemente la abandona y la deja por otra. ¿Qué signifique tan poca cosa para él?_

_Annie estaba asombrada, no sabía que a Candy le iba a molestar tanto ese artículo y menos saber que Terry salía con otra chica, la joven Briter sabía que no era cierto porque la que salía en el artículo no era otra si no ella, como se había enterado la prensa que Terry y ella comieron untos cuando fue a Nueva York, se quedaría en misterio, pero sin duda de la que hablaban era ella y otro problema era que dirían sus padres si se enteraban. En ese momento quito de su mente esa idea porque vio a Candy muy triste, así que decidió contarle lo que paso cuando fue a la gran manzana._

_-Candy- dijo la joven pausadamente- la verdad es que la chica que mencionan ahí soy yo._

_La mirada de la pecosa era de sorpresa, no sabía que decir, así que dejo que Annie continuara._

_-Cuando fui con mis padres a Nueva York, por casualidad nos estábamos registrando en ese hotel y al parecer el casualmente iba a cenar ahí, me parece que con la gran actriz Eleonor Baker, seguro que si la conoces por su trabajo- dijo Annie ajena a la verdad- a mi me pareció verlo y al día siguiente la recepcionista me dio una nota que me dejo él para invitarme a comer y que pudiéramos platicar un rato._

_-Esto es increíble, y como esta Annie, yo pienso mucho en el y supongo que imaginaras porque… no lo he podido olvidar… y la verdad es que…. Yo…. Todavía lo amo._

_Después de la confesión de Candy, que no la sorprendió en lo absoluto, la morena se animo a continuar y decidió contarle todo lo dicho entre Terry y ella y por supuesto le dijo que el todavía la ama como cuando ella abandono esa gran ciudad._

_-Así que él quiere que Susana se haga independiente, porque sabe que tu no lo aceptaras, si deja a Susana así como así, además que eso no le parece bien ya que lo ayudo en su momento, pero el si te ama Candy y me pido que por favor estés feliz mientras el arregla sus problemas._

_-No sé qué pensar, no creo que algún día podamos estar juntos, han pasado tantas cosas y además hay otras que nos separan._

_-No digas eso, tal vez algún día, solo no pierdas las esperanzas, porque sabes que él te ama y eso es lo más importante._

_-Bueno lo tendré en cuenta- la rubia no sabía que pensar, quería pensar que era cierto y que Terry quería volver a estar junto a ella como había estado en Londres, pero tampoco quería sufrir otra desilusión, porque pensaba que su corazón ya no lo soportaría._

_Se quedaron calladas mientras veían como se ocultaba el sol, que con sus últimos rayos les estaba iluminando la cara de diferentes tonalidades naranjadas, curiosamente las pecas de Candy parecían danzar en su nariz._

_Después de un rato Annie se levanto y sacudió su falda, a la que se le habían pegado hojas del padre árbol._

_-Creo que ya es hora de regresar al hogar o merendaran sin nostras._

_- Si tienes razón- Candy se levanto y también se sacudió, comenzaron a caminar cuando Candy se detuvo y vio a Annie para decirle –Muchas gracias por regresarme la ilusión._

_Annie sonrió y abrazo a su amiga, cuando la soltó le dijo –de nada, y discúlpame por no decirte antes, es que no queremos verte triste otra vez._

_Después de eso se fueron corriendo, tomadas de la mano, como cuando eran pequeñas y querían ver quien llegaba primero al hogar. _


	7. Secuela 1 La sensual Eliza

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**Secuela i** – "LA SENSUAL ELISA"

_Parecía que todas las chicas de la noche, habían decidido acatar el último grito de la moda y cual mas era que combinar el color de los ojos con el de sus vestidos. Y de la misma forma que Candice W. Andrey iba vestida de color verde esmeralda como sus lindos ojos y como también Anne Briter que su atuendo era del mismo color azul que sus tiernos ojos; Elisa Legan no era la excepción de la noche._

_La heredera Legan, traía un vestido strapless, muy novedoso para la época, tenía pocas semanas de haber salido a la venta en Francia y era algo escandaloso para las damas de Estados Unidos, que nunca habían visto algo así, era de un color rojo cereza que combinaba a la perfección con el color de sus ojos café miel y con su cabello casi peli rojo, tanto el vestido como el cabello hacían que ver sus ojos era como ver fuego._

_El vestido venia decorado con pequeños bordes dorados, al igual que la cinta del corset que era de un color dorado oscuro y la hacía resaltar su exuberante figura, los accesorios eran a juego y había decorado su cabellera con una delicada coronita de oro que la hacía ver extremadamente sensual, en vez de una doncella encantadora y delicada. Su escote llamaba tanto la atención que por donde pasaba todos los caballeros, casados o solteros, jóvenes o viejos e incluso los meseros le pedían bailar una pieza con ella._

_-¿Esa es Elisa Legan?- comentaba alguna joven con envidia que se encontraba entre la multitud_

_-Pero que forma de llamar la atención tiene la joven Legan, con ese vestido tan descubierto, no es digno de una dama- decía de vez en cuando alguna dama mayor._

_Mientras que las pláticas de los jóvenes eran más directas y tenían mucho más significado que las de las mujeres vánales de la velada y entre el tintineo de las copas se escuchaba decir: _

_-Se ve muy bien la heredera Legan, pero que lastima que tenga que vestirse así para llamar la atención. En cambio la señorita Andrey se ve igual de guapa y encantadora, pero sin ninguna duda una distinguida dama. En cambio con ese atuendo cualquiera diría que es una dama de moral dudosa._

_A Elisa no le importara que estuvieran diciendo de ella, lo único que le importaba era que se hablara de ella, quería opacar a Candy, esta noche por fin ella seria la estrella y por supuesta la más solicitada para bailar. Por primera vez la pecosa no la eclipsaría y ella seria la chica más popular entre los hombre apartar de esa noche._

_La noche era perfecta después de la presentación se abrió el baile, con el jefe de la familia y su encantadora hija, después se unieron el resto de los parientes, Annie y Archie era la pareja más admirada de la noche por lo lindos que se veían juntos. A pesar de traer un atuendo tan llamativo Elisa no obtuvo la atención del más guapo de todos los invitados, Cristopher Carter, hijo de uno de los más acaudalados empresarios y según todas las chicas un caballero en toda la expresión, el joven no dudo en ir a invitar a Candy a bailar un hermoso vals. Esto no paso desapercibido por la joven pelirroja, y llena de celos se dispuso robarle la pareja de baile a Candy._

_El chico muy apuesto, era tan alto como Albert, con una expresión apasionada sumamente irresistible, su cabello castaño claro y rizado, le enmarcaba el rostro blanco tan distinguido, sus ojos color miel hacían de él todo un príncipe sacado de algún cuento de hadas y para contemplar tan bella visión iba vestido con un frac negro que le daban un toque de elegancia único._

_-Ese chico será para mi esta noche- pensó Elisa con una sonrisa picara._

_Después de que Cristopher dejo a la heredera Andrey con su primo, se dispuso a beber un trago en la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, y justo ahí, llego una chica de atuendo muy llamativo además de atrevido, ella como era lógico comenzó a coquetearle, y a insinuarle que bailara con ella. Tanta fue si insistencia que por fin la invito a bailar creyendo que así se libraría de ella al terminar la canción._

_Era un vals más alegre y no ameritaba que la jovencita se le acercara tanto al cuerpo, eso le pareció un poco fastidioso así que decidió pararlo con una plática vacía de la que se veía capaz de sostener una señorita como ella._

_-Discúlpeme mi lady, pero no cree que estamos dando un espectáculo, digo no me molestaría en absoluto si aunque sea supiera su nombre.- lo dijo en un tono muy frio._

_-¡ah! Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, mi nombre es Elisa Legan Andrey, creo que así ya estamos entrando en confianza no le parece.- dijo ella coquetamente, había dicho que también era una Andrey para lograr mayor impacto._

_-Perdóneme señorita Andrey no sabía que usted también era miembro del clan, espero acepte mis disculpas y quiera beber un poco de ponche conmigo._

_-Sera todo un honor, pero no me ha dicho su nombre._

_-Soy Cristopher Carter y será todo un honor acompañarla en esta hermosa velada._

_Después de eso fueron a la mesa donde sirvió dos bebidas para ella y para él, pasaron del ponche á la champagne, y vieron desfilar copa tras copa, mientras Elisa cada vez se reía mas fuerte y sus mejillas se ruborizaban, un rato después el alcohol hizo sus efectos, con la escusa de que la veía un poco mareada le propuso salir a tomar el fresco, estaban en uno de los balcones de la mansión, ella estaba exultante de alegría y de triunfo, le había quitado uno de sus pretendientes a Candice y sentía tanta euforia que de un momento a otro se acerco a Cristopher y le dio un largo beso. El se sorprendió, pero en cuanto se recupero de la sorpresa tomo a Elisa por la cintura y le devolvió el beso con todo el deseo que sentía._

_Estuvieron un rato en el balcón donde se besaron apasionadamente hasta que a él se le ocurrió que ahí los podían interrumpir y al parecer la joven no solo quería ser besada, en el estado que se encontraba, la tomo de la mano y salieron a los jardines a dar un paseo._

_Salieron sin que los vieran y cuando ya estaban bastante alejados, él, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura mientras caminaban sumamente juntos. Después de adentrarse un poco en el bosque el comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y los hombros, Elisa que nunca había sentido algo igual no se percato de que se estaba excitando, Cristopher sin embargo estaba disfrutando mucho como la chica estaba perdiendo el control y e dejaba llevar por la pasión._

_-Después de todo creo que Elisa es una gran mujer y mucho más fácil que la señorita Andrey, aunque no allá podido abordar a Candy no me fui con las manos vacías- pensaba Cristopher mientras le daba besos más apasionados a Elisa y comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con una mirada cargada de perversidad._

_Mientras caminaban alejándose más de la mansión, el iba deleitándose con el escote de la chica, sus senos se movían de una forma llamativa a tal punto que ya no pudo contenerse más y la recargo sobre un árbol, le acaricio su rostro para volver a besarla, la beso con tanta pasión que la chica se dejo llevar a lo máximo tanto que no se percato que el le bajaba la mano hasta agarrar de lleno uno de sus senos. Aunque fue sobre la ropa ella se sorprendió, había sentido algo nuevo que la intimidaba pero a la vez le gustaba, asi que no contuvo un impulso y lo aparto un poco de ella._

_-Lo siento mucho no quería propasarme con usted señorita, fue solo un impulso, discúlpeme - dijo Cristopher, en su rostro se veía claramente la sorpresa, aunque en su mirada seguía viéndose la perversión y la lujuria que sentía por el cuerpo de la pelirroja._

_-No se preocupe- dijo Elisa con un poco de nervios –continúe, esto es realmente divertido, que tal si nos metemos ahí para estar mas cómodos- dijo señalando un establo que estaba detrás de la pareja._

_Le sonrió de manera coqueta invitándolo a continuar con las caricias, él la abrazo y para sentirla más cerca, mientras ella le susurraba al oído – en la penumbra podría dejarte hacer eso y más._

_El la cargo entre sus brazos y fue directo al lugar que ella le había indicado, abrió con una asombrosa agilidad la puerta, encendió una lámpara de aceite que estaba colgada en una de las paredes y no tardo nada en comenzar a besarla otra vez y a tocara sobre el vestido, así siguieron subiendo de tono las caricias, la chica se excitaba cada vez más, con cada rose ella se estremecía entre sus manos._

_Hubo un momento donde el pecho de Elisa subía y bajaba rápidamente y entrecortadamente alcanzo a decirle. – ¡hazme tuya aquí mismo! ¡No te detengas!_

_El no lo pensó comenzó a desabrocharle la cinta del corset, hasta que quedaron expuestos sus dos redondos senos y mientras contemplaba la escena pensaba –Así es junto como quería tenerte mi querida Elisa, tan ardiente que no me impedirás hacerte mía las veces que quiera-_

_Se abalanzo sobre los ardientes pechos de la joven que ya estaba a tal grado de excitación que parecía que estaban decorados con una cereza en la punta, los mordía y besaba con locura mientras ella lo tomaba por el cabello y disfrutaba esas nuevas experiencias, mientras se dejaba llevar por las fantasías y las sensaciones pensaba. –Como pude esperar tanto tiempo en hacerme una mujer de verdad, seguro después de esto se dará cuenta que es el hombre de mi vida y todo lo que soñé lo tendré antes que esa maldita huérfana- después de eso interrumpió sus pensamientos, porque el joven Carter le había metido la mano por debajo de la falda y la había tocado, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido que no revelaba otra cosa si no el pequeño orgasmo que había sentido al ser tocada por primera vez._

_Él le quito la falda rápidamente y enseguida siguió con sus interiores, se detuvo unos segundo viéndola en esa exquisita posición, admirándola como si ubiera ganado un preciado tesoro._

_Elisa no aguantaba más el momento y le dijo en un susurro que contenía su respiración –por favor se gentil es mi primera vez-_

_El se emociono mas a causa de la revelación que le había hecho la joven Legan, así que decidió ignorar la petición de la chica, es mas eso lo excitaba tanto que solo deseaba sentirse dentro de ella, se acomodo sobre ella olvidando ya cualquier caricia y de un solo impulso la desvirgo. Elisa grito tan fuerte que sintió que su garganta se le desgarraba, pero eso a Cristopher no le importo solo quería saciar sus instintos hasta que por fin pudo sentirse libre de tanta lujuria. Después de eso se quedaron ahí ella tenía un poco de miedo, pero pensó que así era siempre la primera vez, el después de descansar un rato volvió a hacerla suya pero ahora sin ningún preámbulo amoroso solo se sirvió de ella como un animal en celo, así pasaron casi toda la noche, hasta que se quedo dormida._

_Despertó con el alba y al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta que el joven Carter no estaba por ningún lado del establo, se levanto, comenzó a vestirse y lo que sintió le dio pánico, tenía un mal presentimiento además de una terrible resaca._

_Ya vestida y levantada, vio la paja donde había estado recostada y percibió un leve color rojizo que indicaba claramente donde había dejado de ser doncella, la esparció para que no se diera cuenta nadie que había un rastro de sangre en el lugar, después de ver que no había rastros que la delataran, regreso a su casa, subió a su recamara rápidamente se baño y se cambio. Enseguida fue a buscara a Cristopher._

_En cuanto llego a la mansión Carter, pido a una de las mucamas hablar con el joven, la hicieron pasar al despacho y el entro con una bata de terciopelo color negro, tenía una sonrisa picara en el rostro y en vez de saludarla le dijo._

_-¿Tan pronto quieres más preciosa? Veo que eres insaciable._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Dime porque me dejaste ahí? Creí que tu y yo íbamos a comenzar una relación formal- lo dijo casi gritando por la molestia que sentía._

_-Mi querida Elisa, yo solo me quería divertir, tú fuiste la que se entrego, pero para que no te sientas triste si quieres lo hacemos hoy también y en una cama, para que no seas solo mujerzuela de establo- lo dijo en un tono de burla y la sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro._

_-Te armare un escándalo, si no te casas conmigo me oyes- lo amenazo la pelirroja._

_-Para tu información yo ya estoy comprometido- se lo dijo mas serio y con un tono impactante, Elisa se sorprendió, el regreso a su tono burlón –y no podrás hacer tal cosa lindura, todos los invitados vieron como te me lanzaste y como me coqueteabas, pero mira no le veas el lado malo, si quieres puedes ser mi amante, tienes un cuerpo exquisito, que no me molestaría disfrutar de vez en cuando, le dijo mientras se acercaba a acariciarle el rostro._

_-Eres un desgraciado mal nacido y no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar jamás, y no hare un escándalo para no perjudicar mi buen nombre pero me vengare te lo aseguro._

_-No creo que quieras hacerlo, si quieres mi silencio no te meterás conmigo, bueno pero si quieres volver a disfrutar lo que ayer te hice sentir búscame y te hare el favor con gusto- le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y dijo con tono enérgico- Emily la "señora" ya se va.- hizo énfasis en la palabra señora._

_En ese momento llego una empleada para escoltar a Elisa, esta al escuchar la palabra señora hizo una mueca de disgusto._

_-Señorita por favor- dijo con tono imperioso._

_-Señora, porque fuiste mi mujer anoche y lo serás cada que se me plazca un rato de diversión, si quieres mi silencio y si no quieres que tu familia se entere de la mujerzuela en la que te convertiste ayer- después de eso no pudo contener la risa._

_Después de eso la mucama la acompaño hasta la puerta y cerraron enseguida. Ella volteo a ver la puerta de caoba que estaba muy adornada y dijo en un susurro amenazador._

_-Nunca nadie volverá a humillarme así, si los hombres me desean tengo que sacar provecho de todos ellos._

_Dio media vuelta y se marcho, sintiéndose usada, llena de amargura y odio. De lo único que estaba segura era que una nueva mujer había salido de esa nueva Elisa que había dejado ayer en el establo de los Andrey. _


	8. Cap 7 Adios Susana

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO vii** – "¡ADIOS SUSANA!"

_Annie se había ido del hogar de Ponny al día siguiente, se fue muy feliz de dejar a su amiga más tranquila y con renovada esperanza, pensando que tal vez algún día no muy lejano se podrían reunir esas dos personas que se amaban tanto y que se merecían toda la felicidad del mundo._

_Mientras iba de regreso a Chicago, en el tren Annie se dispuso a escribirle una carta a Terry contándole todo lo que sucedió con Candy y en cuanto llegara a su destino la mandaría a Nueva York._

_**¡Hola Terrence!**_

_**¿Cómo has estado? Aquí en Chicago todo marcha de maravilla. El otro día fui a visitar a Candy que se encuentra tomando unas vacaciones en el Hogar de Ponny.**_

_**Le comente que nos vimos, se lo dije porque salió un articulo tuyo en una de esas revistas de espectáculos, en la nota decían que no estás saliendo con Susana, si no con otra chica y por casualidad describen el lugar donde comimos cuando estuve en N.Y., así que para tranquilizarla, le conté que te vi y lo que hablamos y a me parece que se puso contenta por todo lo que le dije.**_

_**También creo que deberías escribirle para que empiecen a retomar su amistad, en lo que arreglas las cosas con Susana Marlow.**_

_**Me despido con esto y espero tu respuesta… Annie Briter.**_

_Pasaron las horas, hasta que Annie llego a la estación del tren donde estaría Archie esperándola. Cuando la vio bajar, la reconoció de inmediato llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo con cuadritos blancos y hacia juego con su sombrero y su bolso, se veía muy linda. _

_El joven Cornwell se abrió paso entre las personas y llego hasta donde estaba ella justo a tiempo para ayudarla a bajar del tren._

_-Annie que gusto me da verte- Archie la abrazo y le dijo al oído- te extrañe tanto princesa._

_Annie lo sujeto del cuello y le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza mientras le respondía –hay Archie, yo también te extrañe._

_Se separaron del abrazo y comenzaron a caminar él le tomo de la mano, uno de los hombres de la estación le había entregado al joven Andrey el equipaje de la morena, así que se dirigieron hacia el auto de los Briter que los esperaba._

_Los jóvenes subieron al auto y el chofer acomodo el equipaje, después de que ya estaban listos para partir, este mismo les pregunto que a donde se dirigía._

_-¿A dónde vamos señor Cornwell y señorita Briter?_

_-A casa de los Briter, por favor- contesto el joven educadamente._

_Pero en ese momento Annie dijo un poco sobresaltada. –No prefiero ir a tomar algo, después iremos a mi casa ¿está bien?-._

_-Pero Annie, ¿no quieres ir…?- dijo el castaño un poco confuso._

_-No, tengo que decirte algo y prefiero que sea lo antes posible-dijo muy segura de si misma._

_El chico la miro y pensó que debía de ser algo muy importante, así que al verla tan decidida, cambio la orden que le había dado al chofer._

_-Bueno llévenos al café árabe que está cerca de la universidad y después avise en casa de Annie que no tardaremos y que yo después la llevare._

_-Muy bien señor Cornwell, como usted diga- dijo complaciente el chofer._

_Los llevo hasta el café, bajaron del auto y entraron al local, era un lugar muy excéntrico lleno de cojines y biombos, decorado con unos colores muy cálidos, además de pequeños cascabeles colgados aquí y allá. Y se oía un tipo de música oriental. Pero a pesar de lo extraño del lugar era muy tranquilo y sobre todo acogedor. Después de ordenar lo que iban a beber Archie comenzó la plática._

_-Y bien princesa ¿de qué quieres hablar?- Archie le decía así de cariño porque pensaba que Annie era como una princesita de los cuentos de hadas, muy delicada y encantadora, y que necesitaba de un príncipe que la protegiera y cuidara._

_- Espero que no te vayas a molestar- le dijo tímidamente mientras retorcía entre sus manos un pañuelo, habito que siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa._

_Archie la vio, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, primero su seguridad en el auto y ahora este cambio de estado a nerviosismo, así que para darle ánimos la tomo de la mano, la chica paro de mover las manos al sentir el contacto, después de eso respiro onda y dijo:_

_-Le conté a Candy todo lo que me dijo Terry en Nueva York- lo soltó todo en una sola inhalación y espero a ver la reacción de Archie._

_El joven Cornwell no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, lo había tomado por sorpresa, no sabía si molestarse o que pensar y supuso que se le noto en el rostro porque Annie continuo explicando, para ver si se calmaba._

_-Candy estaba muy triste Archie, por el artículo ese que salió la semana pasada, ya sabes cual el que molesto a mi mamá. Bueno Candy no lo leyó hasta hace unos dias porque estaba muy ocupada y no había podido ir al pueblo y cuando llegue lo note enseguida y ella que siempre se guarda todo, me lo conto y me sorprendió tanto porque ella nunca dice nada así que decidí decirle la verdad de lo que paso en Nueva York._

_Se quedo callada y estaba viendo porque no les traían sus órdenes para no tener que mirarlo por si se enfurecía, ya estaba esperando el regaño pero en vez de eso Archie hablo calmada y tranquilamente._

_-Me alegra que le hallas dicho todo, así ya no tendremos tantos problemas, porque me llego esto. _

_Archie le extendió una carta y Annie se la tomo de las manos rápidamente leyó el remitente que venía escrito en el sobre, y voltio a verlo con una mirada de sorpresa ya que dicha carta venia de Nueva York._

_-¿Y qué te dice?- pregunto Annie curiosa._

_-Que viene a cerrar su gira aquí a Chicago, en par de semanas estará aquí, quiere verla, platicar con ella y supongo que decirle que luchara por su amor._

_-Hay que romántico viene como todo un caballero Inglés. ¿Pero como haremos para que Candy venga?_

_-Eso ya está arreglado, Albert pasara por aquí antes de continuar su viaje a Sudamérica, me parece y estoy casi seguro que querrá verla, así que sin duda en una semana Candy estará aquí y sabes que es lo mejor de todo- continuo Archie con una sonrisa. -Es que ni Elisa ni la Tía abuela están aquí porque siguen en Escocia y no podrán molestarla._

_Annie estaba muy emocionada que sin pensarlo se levanto rodeo la mesa y le planto un beso a Archie que primero no lo respondía por la sorpresa ya que a la chica le daba pena besarlo en público, pero con la iniciativa de la morena Archie se dejo llevar por aquel lindo momento. _

_El hospital estaba vacío, eran casi las diez de la noche y una llovizna había mojado todas las calles de Manhattan desde que Terry saliera de su apartamento y llegara hasta donde estaba Susana._

_Tenía 30 minutos que la actriz había salido del área de cuidados intensivos ya se encontraba estable, lo único que les preocupaba era que su presión estaba un poco alta, pero se alegraban que hubiera salido de la crisis._

_La señora Marlow se encontraba con su hija en la habitación que le habían asignado, los doctores estaban revisándola por esa razón Terry se encontraba afuera en una salita de estar sentado esperando que le dejaran entrar a verla, se le veía la preocupación en los ojos y sentía que había regresado en el tiempo y que una vez más él se sentía culpable por haber llevado a Susana en brazos, sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para dejar de pensar en aquel fatídico día en que perdió aquella chica pecosa que tanto amaba, además no quería pensar en que esta nueva recaída de Susana podía interferir en los planes que había hecho con su pecosa._

_Los doctores salieron de la habitación y Terry salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente, se levanto, ya que estaba muy intranquilo y le urgía tener respuestas claras y concretas._

_-¿Qué tiene doctor?, ella en la tarde se encontraba muy bien, ¿Por qué le paso eso?_

_-Francamente, no sabemos que tiene hay que hacer varios estudios, ya se lo había dicho señor Grandchester, ella esta anémica, aunque reamente no se el grado de su anemia y para eso abra que hacer estudios. Si ella no mejora su alimentación, su salud solo empeorara._

_- Pero su madre me dijo que no podía mover sus brazos, que no lo servían y eso no creo que sea la debilidad por la anemia._

_-Puede ser de lo mismo, ya le repetí no lo puedo saber si no hay estudios de por medio, así que mandare uno de leucemia y uno del corazón, además de otros de rutina, eso de que se le subiera la presión no me agrado nada._

_-Muy bien veré que se haga de inmediato, todo lo que me está diciendo, para que ella mejore de su salud. Tengo una última pregunta doctor._

_-Dígame- dijo amablemente el doctor._

_-Cuando saldrá del hospital, es que como vera en mi trabajo tengo que salir de gira y me preocupa dejarla en el hospital, no me gustaría ausentarme mientras ella esté aquí._

_- Ella sufre de depresión, por lo de su pierna y el accidente, no creo que sea conveniente que la deje- Terry puso cara de contrariedad -pero ya que es por su trabajo y ya que se cual famoso es usted, me parece que la tendré en observación esta noche y mañana por la tarde ella puede irse a su casa, donde claro estará más cómoda_

_-Muchas gracias doctor y antes de que se vaya a casa dejare pagados los estudios para que se los hagan _

_-Muy bien, al menos usted se preocupa por su salud y no como ella- el doctor le sonrió para animarlo -Porque no entra a verla, seguro lo esta esperando- y con esto termino el doctor y se fue con la enfermera para revisar a mas pacientes que tenían pendientes, después de la emergencia._

_Después de eso Terry poso la mano en la manija de la puerta, respiro profundamente y con más tranquilidad, mientras pensaba -al menos no esta tan mal y esos estudio nos ayudaran a que mejore lo sé, ahora lo que me preocupa es cuál será su reacción en cuanto le diga que me voy de gira mañana y que no regresare en muchos días, peor aún como le diré que tal vez regrese para terminar con esta farsa… ¡piensa Terry, piensa! _

_-Mi niña esta lista la cena, creo que deberías entrar, está muy fresco aquí afuera-. Dijo maternalmente la señorita Pony _

_-Voy en un minuto señorita Pony- dijo Candy con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su tristeza._

_-Muy bien pero no te tardes que se enfría- después de eso la directora del hogar se metió a la pequeña casa. La dejo porque sabía que quería estar a solas para pensar en el amor de su vida_

_Candy se quedo en el patio recargada en la cerca y con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado, ella deseaba que lo que había dicho Annie fuera verdad y que Terry la siguiera amando tanto como ella lo amaba a él y con la última esperanza que le quedaba en el corazón deseaba que algún día pudieran estar juntos. _

_Dentro de la cocina ya estaba puesta la mesa y la Hermana María le cuestionaba a la Señorita Pony porque Candy no había vuelto con ella._

_-¿Hermana, porque no la deje que ordene sus ideas? Estoy segura que en un momento vendrá._

_-Bueno solo espero que la cena no se le enfrié, y que no tarde tanto, con todo el trabajo que tuvimos hoy en el hogar no tuve tiempo de revisar el correo y acabo de ver que tiene tres cartas nuevas, o al menos son dos y un telegrama, solo espero que no sea urgente- después de eso tomo los sobres y los coloco junto al plato de Candy, donde se veía que humeaba una deliciosa sopa de cebolla. _

_-No se preocupe hermana María, ella vendrá en cualquier momento._

_Cinco minutos después la pecosa entro a la cocina, ya lista para cenar._

_-Ya vine Hermana María- dijo la rubia ya más relajada._

_-Ya ve se lo dije Hermana, ella no tardaría mucho- dijo la señorita Pony alegremente. _

_En eso Candy vuelve de lavarse las manos y ve los sobres que están junto a su plato, los toma y pregunta._

_-¿Estos sobres son ara mi?_

_-Si Candy, pero será mejor que comas y después los leas- replico con un tono serio la monja._

_En ese momento Candy no contesto nada, estaba revisando la correspondencia justo cuando sus hermosos ojos verdes, vieron el último sobre que venía desde Nueva York y si no estaba viendo mal el remitente era Terry._

_Candy palideció al ver la letra, de un salto se levanto, seguía sin creer lo que veía, así que dijo con un susurro que apenas si alcanzaron a escuchar las hermanas._

_-Disculpen no tengo hambre._

_-Pero Candy… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? _

_La chica a no contesto, había salido corriendo hacia su habitación con las cartas en sus manos._

_Llego a su recamara y se sentó en la cama, puso las cartas junto a ella procurando que la de Terry quedara abajo, porque no quería verla, tenía mucho miedo. Se quedo sentada y pensó que quería escuchar unas palabras reconfortantes como las que Albert siempre le decía en eso pensó que el rubio le había escrito y decidió leer primero esa cara._

_**¡Querida Candy!**_

_**¿Qué tal tus vacaciones en el hogar de Pony? Espero que no estés trabajando demasiado, y si divirtiéndote mucho. Yo estoy muy bien aunque aquí en Montreal ya se esta sintiendo el otoño.**_

_**George pesco un resfriado, ojala estuvieras aquí para cuidarlo… creo que no soy tan buen enfermero como tú. De todos modos está mucho mejor en verdad y el dice que no lo he hecho tan mal. **_

_**Vamos a pasara por Chicago antes de continuar nuestro viaje hacia el sur, espero que pueda verte pequeña solo estaré tres días de la siguiente semana, así que espero verte en Chicago.**_

_**Un abrazo y cuídate mucho pequeña…. W. Albert Andrey.**_

_**P.D. Te tengo varios presente que espero te gusten.**_

_Candy despego los ojos de la carta, estaba muy contenta y solo alcanzo a decir con un grito._

_-Albert, viene que alegría… a ver qué me dice Archie- después de eso tomo el telegrama de Archie para leer las indicaciones. _

_**¡Querida Candy!**_

_**Albert regresa el próximo domingo por la noche, supongo que querrás verlo, mañana mandare un carro para que vaya por ti, así que podrás llegar mañana mismo y estarás lista para recibirlo.**_

_**El carro pasara por ti a las 10:30 am y ya que yo no podre ir porque tengo clases el sábado por la mañana… Annie dijo que ella iría.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto Candy… Archibald Cornwell.**_

_-¡Oh Archie! Para que haces venir a Annie- Candy suspira- ni modo será así como ellos quieran, porque ya es muy tarde para mandar un telegrama._

_Después de eso guardo las cartas se dejo caer en la cama y sintió un sobre bajo su cabeza, era la carta de Terry. La tomo entre sus manos._

_-¡Terry!, ¿Para que me abras escrito? Todavía puedo sentir la calidez de tu mano tocando el papel y hasta percibo tu fragancia… ¿Terry para que me escribiste? _

_Terry iba en el tren que lo llevaría a Boston, en unos días más y estaría en camino a Chicago la ciudad donde estaba su pecosa. Mientras viajaba iba pensando en lo que había pasado con Susanna el último día que la vio en el hospital. (Flash Back)_

_-Me da gusto que ya te sientas bien y que no allá sido nada grave, me diste un buen susto Susy- dijo Terry._

_-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí- dijo Susanna con tono sumiso._

_-Para que le agradeces hija, si es su culpa que estemos aquí. Si no te hubiera alterado, nunca te hubiera pasado esto- replico con reclamo la señora Marlow, era obvio que llevaba rato queriendo decir eso._

_Susanna, tratando de ser conciliadora y mas porque le daba miedo que Terry se marchara si se enojaba, le pido a su madre que si le llevaba un té caliente._

_-Pero Susanna, bueno está bien solo es porque quiero lo mejor para ti- dijo la madre y salió de la habitación pero antes le lanzo una mirada asesina a Terry. Después de que la mujer los dejara solos, Terry pudo hablar libre mente con la ex actriz._

_-Susy, en verdad me da gusto que no tengas nada grave y que ya salieras de peligro._

_-Gracias Terry yo sabía que ibas a estar pendiente de mi salud y de mi por supuesto._

_- Bueno pues ese es mi deber._

_Ella solo lo miraba, y paso de una mirada llena de amor a una de tristeza, no le gustaba que Terry la viera como un deber, ya no sabía que podía hacer para que el la viera con un poco de cariño, pero se daba cuanta que para el ella solo era una carga. Agacho la mirada y no contesto nada, Terry al ver esto prosiguió._

_-Susy, tengo que decirte algo importante, y no quiero que me malinterpretes, tengo que salir de gira y no me gusta tener que dejarte aquí en el hospital, cerrare la gira en otra ciudad, bueno ya sabes cómo es todo esto. Y siendo el protagonista tengo que ir._

_-Llévame contigo Terry._

_-No puedo esta muy delicada para viajar, prefiero que te quedes aquí y que te recuperes._

_-Pero no me dejaras ¿verdad?_

_-No Susy. Yo volveré y definiremos nuestra situación, te lo prometo._

_-¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Cual situación? Eso es claro tú y yo estamos comprometidos._

_-Ya hablaremos también de eso cuando vuelva, y bueno tu encárgate de estar bien y de recuperarte, y bueno es todo, tengo que irme, mañana sale el tren muy temprano._

_El se acerco a ella le beso la frente bruscamente y se dio la vuelta._

_-Pero Terry no me has dicho a que ciudades vas y por cuánto tiempo._

_El se detuvo, tenía la puerta entre abierta, giro a ver a Susanna por última vez, y le dijo._

_-¡Adiós Susanna! _


	9. Secuela 2 El primer beso

Hola Chicas lamento mucho la tardansa... pero no sabia que mas escribir... ya adelante varios capitulos y espero publicar mas seguido... mil disculpas por ser tan inconstante y intentare publicar mas seguido para no dejarlas esperando...mientras les dejo una secuela... espero les guste y si no pues tambien espero sus criticas para mejorar... un abrazo y gracias por leerme.

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**Secuela ii** – "EL PRIMER BESO"

_Llevaban mucho tiempo siendo novios, pocas semanas desde que llego al colegio su amistad cambio a algo diferente, recordaba que ese día el supo todo de su pasado y aunque se sorprendió el quiso estar a su lado. _

_Ese día que se hicieron novios le dio un abrazo y durante los siguientes días la tomo de la mano, solo eso hacían cuando estaban a solas, o mejor dicho solo hasta ahí se atrevía a hacer porque él no la amaba. _

_Pasaron los días, que a su vez se hicieron meses, el fue dándole su cariño y por supuesto su protección, pero ella seguía sintiendo que no la amaba, y que estaba lejos de conseguirlo porque sabía muy bien que estaba enamorado de ella –la mejor hermana que pudo darme la vida- pensaba y sabia bien que era también a la que quería tanto, pero que también odiaba aunque no lo dijera por tener el corazón del hombre que ella amaba._

_El tiempo seguía pasando y su mejor amiga se apegaba mas a aquel chico de mala reputación, ella pensaba que debía hacer algo pues sabía que lo que hacia Candy estaba mal o al menos eso es lo que ella creía y pensaba que esa amistad entre ellos podía traerle problemas a la pecosa. Pensaba en que no diría nada porque así Archie se desencantaba de su prima y pasaba más tiempo con ella._

_Llego el festival de mayo y el bailo con ella todo el tiempo, hasta cuando llego Candy el no dejo de acompañarla, ese día todas las personas del colegio se dieron cuenta que entre Annie Briter y Archibald Cornewell había una amistad muy cercana._

_Después de eso, el pasaba sus ratos libres con ella, el verano se acercaba y el amor que sentía por él había crecido tanto que ya no podía ocultarlo. Se lo contaba a su mejor amiga que solo estaba con ella en el recreo y en clases, después la rubia desaparecía y se iba a la segunda colina de Ponny a buscar al chico rebelde que tanto miedo le daba._

_Siguieron así hasta que aquel rebelde ingles se peleo con el amor de su vida. La pelea fue una tontería… aunque nadie diría nunca que fue por Candy y lo que Terry sentía por ella, que para Archie y Stear era más que evidente. El castaño fue castigado por pegar primero y mandado al cuarto de castigo, cosa que no paso con él ingles._

_Sintió que su alma se partía en pedazos cuando escucho el castigo para su amado, así que decidió pedirle a Candy que la acompañara a verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Se armo de valor pues estaba decidida a hacer algo por amor, sin importarle el riesgo o el castigo que llevara esta acción. Y realmente no lo midió ya que por su culpa castigaron a su mejor amiga, pero se sentía aliviada de poder haber visto a su amor y asegurarse que estaba bien. _

_El se molesto mucho con ella, era la primera vez que peleaban y ella sabía que el motivo era más por dejar a Candy en Londres y no poder tenerla cerca durante las vacaciones que porque la castigaron y entonces Annie aparte de sentir la culpa de haber metido en problemas a Candy también lidiaba con los terribles sentimientos que son los celos._

_Eso fue lo que hizo tomar una decisión y por primera vez asumiría la responsabilidad de los sus actos, se quedaría castigada con su amiga en Londres, aunque no supo bien lo que paso, los planes cambiaron Candy disfrutaría de sus vacaciones pero como requisito tendría que ir a Escocia a la escuela de verano, ella se alegraba mucho pero por alguna razón que desconocía eso molesto mas a Archie._

_Llegaron a la escuela de verano en Escocia y fueron las mejor vacaciones que podía tener, el clima era estupendo los paisajes hermosos, y estaba con sus dos mejores amigas, además de que podía estar a solas con Archie. Curiosamente Candy desaparecía largos ratos, pero Annie decidió no decir nada aunque bien sabía a donde iba su amiga. _

_Uno de esos días de paseos en los lagos, Archie se dio cuenta que Candy tenía algo, así que decidió preguntarle a Annie con la que ya estaba de maravilla y la trataba como a una princesa, Annie le dijo que no lo sabía, quela había notado rara pero que después le preguntaría, cosa que alivio al castaño. _

_Una tarde Annie le pregunto a Candy si estaba molesta por algo con ellas, porque no pasaba tiempo con ellos y siempre salía sola, Candy dijo que todo estaba bien y que si quería salir con ellos, iban caminando por una vereda rumbo al lago y se encontraron con Terry, a Paty y Annie les dio mucho miedo pues sabían la mala reputación que tenía el chico, el joven le pidió a Candy hablar con él y esta acepto gustosa, dijo que después los veía y se marcho, las dos chicas siguieron caminando y mientras caminaban Annie le pidió a Paty que por favor no dijera nada de a donde había ido Candy ni con quien._

_Ya estaba en el lago, le había dicho a Archie que Candy había recordado algo y se había ido, pero no estaba molesta después los alcanzaría, mientras decidieron dar un paseo en el bote, cuando ya estaban en la mitad del lago vieron que Candy estaba en una colina cercana sentada muy cerca de Terry, la morena pudo alcanzar a ver que su amiga tenia vendado un brazo, cosa que no tenía antes de haberla dejado sola con ese joven, se preocupo, podía ser que Terry le había hecho algo a la pecosa, pero no podía decirle nada a Archie porque se molestaría con ella por no habérselo contado desde el principio._

_Y cinco minutos después pasaron una serie de cosas, llegaron los Legan, Elisa se sorprendió de ver a Terry con Candy, se levanto de su asiento hizo que se volteara su bote cayendo su hermano y ella al agua, fingió que no podía nadar y un minuto después Terry la salvo, nadie más hizo nada, todos corrieron a la orilla donde Candy le ofrecía un pañuelo a Elisa para que se secara la cara, esta con lo grosera que es se lo aventó, cosa que molesto a Archie y a Stear y sorpresivamente a Terry, Elisa le ofreció llevarlo a la villa de los Andrey para secar su ropa, pero por algo Terry dijo que no y se fue muy molesto. La pelirroja le dijo a todos que fueran a la villa menos a Candy, Archie trato de convencerla de ir pero Candy no quiso, y Annie a pesar de sentirse triste porque su amiga no iba le dio gusto ya que pasaría la tarde sola con Archie. _

_Ya estando en la Villa, Archie solo conversaba con su hermano, ni si quiera le prestaba la mas mínima atención a Annie, después de pedir algo de beber y que Paty inicio una plática trivial sobre el cuarto donde estaban, Archie no la volteo ni a ver, harta de ese comportamiento de su novio, se levanto a ver el piano y como le gusto volteo a pedir permiso para tocarlo, Paty estaba muy sorprendida con su amiga y los dos hermanos dejaron de hablar y apreciaron la hermosa música._

_-¡Annie que bien tocas!- dijo Stear._

_-Gracias pero no soy yo es el piano.- dijo modesta la morena._

_-No digas eso, el piano está bien afinado pero tú fuiste la que le dio vida a tan hermosa melodía- término su amiga._

_Archie solo dijo –Annie- y recordó cuando un día practicaba en su casa y le ayudo con unas notas porque ella no podía. Sin duda esa chiquilla había crecido y tenía un hermoso talento. Tanta era su sorpresa que la estaba mirando diferente, hasta el punto que Annie se ruborizo pero se sintió alagada._

_A pesar de que no se lo había dicho, sabía bien que por primera vez Archie le admiraba algo._

_Llego la tarde, las chicas regresaron al colegio de verano donde vieron a Candy arreglando unas flores, le contaron que Elisa daría una fiesta blanca en honor a Terry, por haberla salvado y que habían sido invitadas, y como era de esperarse Candy no iría._

_Al día siguiente estaban listas para ir a la fiesta, Annie estaba muy contenta, si Archie seguía de buen humor seria una magnifica tarde, llego a la fiesta y fueron recibidos, la tía abuela la veía con mala cara ya que sabia sus orígenes, pero ella siguió diciendo que era una Briter y como le caía bien esa familia decidió tratarla como si nada, además era un buen partido para su sobrino Archie ya que ella sería la única heredera de la fortuna familiar._

_Paso la hora de llegada de los invitados y Terry no apareció, Elisa se veía preocupada, terminaron los aperitivos y la Tía se molesto tanto que se levanto de la mesa y se fue, pero antes regaño a Elisa._

_-Elisa estoy decepcionada de la clase de amistades que haces, ese joven es muy descortés y engreído, no quiero que te acerques a él._

_-Pero Tía, es probable que algo le allá pasado.- dijo para defenderse la pelirroja _

_-Es un patán, Elisa y lo sabes bien- término diciendo su hermano._

_-Por primera vez te doy la razón en algo Neal, que chico más grosero al dejarnos plantados- Archie solo lo decía porque le caía mal Terry, no porque estuviera de acuerdo con Neal. _

_-Pues no quiero que te acerques a ese chico, ¿queda entendido Elisa?, es obvio que para el somos poca cosa, con eso de que es el hijo de un Duque, bueno me retiro porque me ha dado dolor de cabeza- la Tía abuela se fue y dejo a los demás disfrutando de la fiesta._

_Elisa hizo un drama, se veía que pronto abría una tormenta, Elisa se fue a buscar a Terry, después de un rato la joven regreso hecha una furia, estaba tan molesta que empezó a desquitarse con Annie haciéndola sentirse mal por ser una huérfana del hogar de Pony, Archie defendió a Annie y trato de hacer callar a Elisa pero al escuchar que Candy estaba en casa de Terry y al decir los juntos que estaban, este se descompuso y se noto la molestia que sentía, a la morena más que lo que decía Elisa de ser una huérfana le dolió ver como su novio se enojo tanto que ya ni la defendió, si no hubiera sido por Paty que decidió darles una primisia, no podría haber controlado sus lagrimas._

_Después de tocar el piano y sentirse mejor, los chicos las acompañaron al colegio, caía una ligera llovizna que Annie comparo con lo que sentía en su corazón, estaba serena a pesar de saber que su novio tenia celos. Ambas parejas caminaban bajo paraguas, los dos chicos de anteojos, iban tomados del brazo, Archie solo iba junto a Annie, en ese momento suspiro y curiosamente la tomo de la mano, ella lo volteo a ver incrédula, jamás había caminado de la mano de un chico, el entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, ella solo atino a voltearlo a ver y él le sonrió dulcemente._

_Annie no quería que se acabara el sendero y ya cuando estaban en la entrada él le dijo –me da mucho gusto que no te dejaras, intimidar por Elisa, eres muy valiente- después de esto le dio un suave beso en la frente, y se dio la vuelta, Archie se sonrió, les dijo que las verían mañana y se fueron. Annie estaba por las nueves, contaron todo a Candy y pensó que tal vez después de todo Archie si se iba a enamorar de ella. _

_Pasaron los días, termino el mes de julio… y por desgracia solo les quedaba una semana de aquellas inolvidables vacaciones para los seis chicos. Un día las chicas se quedaron cerca del colegio a escribir sus diarios, Annie tenía tantas ganas de ver a Archie que se levanto guardo sus cosas y les dijo a sus amigas que volvería en un rato que iría a ver a Archie._

_Las dos chicas se sonrieron y le dijeron que estaba bien, así que la morena emprendió su caminata, iba contenta estaba esperanzada en que la invitara a pasear en bote, mientras pensaba y recordaba los pasados días, se adentro en el bosque, camino un poco mas y encontró un claro, donde escucho hablar unas voces acaloradamente, creyó reconocer una y entonces corrió hasta un claro donde estaban los tres chicos. Stear trataba de separarlos y le decía a su hermano que no callera en provocaciones, mientras que Terry reía socarronamente y le tendía con la mano un florete._

_Annie se acerco corriendo y pregunto_

_-¿Qué está pasando?- nadie le respondía Terry y Archie se miraban fijamente con un odio marcado en la cara Stear estaba entre los dos y estaba viéndolos primero a uno y luego al otro. _

_-Está bien si van a hacerlo déjenme ir por algo para protegerme- dijo Stear._

_-Jajaja… ¿protegerte de qué?, si la pelea es con tu hermano no contigo- Terry había reído por el comentario._

_-Lo sé, pero si mi hermano cae herido tomare su lugar _

_-Stear que tontería estás diciendo, Grandchester no me va a hacer nada- intervino Archie._

_-No estés tan seguro- dijo un Terry retador -por lo que dice tu hermano hasta él cree que vas a perder._

_-Ni una palabra más acepto el reto Grandchester y ya veremos quién se ríe al último._

_- Bien como tú quieras, americano._

_Después de esto comenzó esa pelea con espadas, Stear veía desde un punto cercano, mientras tanto Annie se aterrorizaba al ver como se peleaban._

_-Stear, por favor páralos ¡va a matar a Archie!- Annie estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas._

_-No sé como Annie, pero despídeme de Paty dile que estos días han sido inolvidables._

_Annie lo miro, estaba dispuesto a pelear por su hermano, a ella solo se le ocurrió salir corriendo, a buscar a la única persona que sabia le harían caso, si no era uno seria el otro pero la buscaría para que la ayudara._

_Llego corriendo, ni siquiera se detuvo para tomar aire así que desde que alcanzaba a verlas decidió gritarle. _

_-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!... Archie se está muriendo. _

_-¿Cómo?- dijeron juntas._

_-¡Terry va a matarlo!_

_Las tres salieron corriendo rumbo al claro del bosque y ahí los encontraron peleando, Annie ya se sentía a punto de desmayarse cuando oyó la voz de Candy preguntándole a Stear._

_-¿Por qué pelean?_

_-No lo sé, solo no pueden evitarlo._

_-Candy has algo por favor, te lo suplico._

_Candy trato de distraerlos pero la pelea continuo, hasta el momento en que Terry rompió la espada de Archie y la espada se ensarto en el casco de protección de Stear que inmediatamente se desmayo, mientras Paty trataba de reanimarlo. Annie al ver que Terry iba blandir su florete como toque final también perdió el sentido._

_Después de que Candy la reanimo y vio a Archie cerca de ella con cara de preocupado, se dio cuenta de que estaba todo bien, los chicos no las acompañaron de regreso al colegio porque Archie quería llevar a su hermano a su villa, así que las tres regresaron solas. _

_Ya cuando estaban en la recamara de Candy en un tiempo libre, le pregunto si no podía hacer algo para que ya no se pelearan, y la rubia dijo que lo intentaría aunque no le garantizo nada, pero se sintió más tranquila ya que sabía que los dos chicos le hacían caso en todo._

_Al día siguiente Candy despareció en un rato libre, la morena sabia donde había ido y decidió esperarla tranquilamente en el jardín, después de estar media hora en e jardín la pecosa regreso muy contenta y les pidió que fueran con ella a buscar a los chicos porque tenía que contarles algo. Todo el camino las chicas trataron de sacarle la noticia a Candy pero esta no cedió hasta que llegaron al lago._

_-¡Hola Stear y Archie! Vengan acérquense- grito la pecosa para que la oyeran los dos._

_-¡Hola! Ya vamos- gritaron los dos hermanos para que los oyeran._

_Comenzaron a remar hasta la orilla y mientras llegaban, Annie le pregunto a la pecosa._

_-¿Candy nos vas a decir que piensas hacer?_

_-Hasta que estén aquí ellos._

_-¿Pero Candy?_

_-Tranquila Paty no pasara nada._

_Paty se tapo la boca y Annie dijo: -¿qué quieres decir con pasara?-_

_Candy solo sonrió y guiño un ojo los chicos justo en ese momento dieron su ultima remada y se acercaron lo mas que pudieron._

_-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Quieren dar un paseo?- pregunto Archie._

_-Stear a ti te gustan mucho los aviones ¿verdad? Y si yo te dijera que tengo un amigo que tiene un biplano_

_-¿Que dices un biplano? Vamos Candy llévame con Terry._

_-Estás diciendo eso en serio Stear- dijo Archie molesto_

_-Aviones Archie, un biplano._

_Las chicas y Archie se sorprendieron, como supusieron Stear quiso estar enseguida en casa de Terry así que Candy los llevo, Annie se fue con Candy y Paty, no quería ir jaloneando a Archie así que ese trabajo se lo dejo a Stear, que lo convenció de que fuera para ayudarle._

_Llegaron hasta la villa Grandchester y todos corrieron hasta el hangar para ver el avión, Stear no cavia de la emoción, Archie siguió con sus provocaciones, pero Terry solo le contesto sin buscar pelea._

_Stear le agradeció a Terry por dejarlo arreglar el avión, y decidieron trabajar en el cuanto antes, Annie fue la única que se dio cuenta que Terry le pidió a Candy hablaran a solas, así que no dijo nada se quedaron viendo que hacían los hermanos. _

_Después de eso al día siguiente estaban planeando ir a verlos durante el recreo, pero la hermana Margaret las sorprendió y las dejo sin tiempo libre, Annie no soportaba ver a Candy sentada leyendo, ella se moría de ganas por saber que hacían y principalmente saber si no habían peleado, Paty volvió sin muchas noticias ya que se había encontrado a Elisa, pero ahora sabían que trabajarían toda la noche ya que querían volar el avión antes de regresar a Londres._

_Después de unas clases más, llego la hora de fugarse de la escuela para ir a la villa Grandchester a sorprender a los chicos con una deliciosa cena. Cuando se fueron a asomar vieron que tenían todo revuelto, pero no dijeron nada preferían que estuviera todo así a que se pelearan, curiosamente Terry estaba ayudando, Annie se dio cuenta que Archie y Terry tenían varios rasguños y unos moretones, pero no les dijeron nada, al menos ya se llevaban bien._

_Cuando la cena estaba lista fueron a ver que estaban haciendo y justo en ese momento estaban probando si ya funcionaba el motor, al ver que el aspa se movía bien, las chicas aplaudieron y felicitaron a Stear, después de eso Candy les anuncio que estaba lista la cena y todos fueron al comedor a disfrutarla._

_Annie no cabía de felicidad, Archie había disfrutado mucho la sopa que ella había preparado y solo le prestaba atención a ella. Después de ver que comenzaba el amanecer y estar muy alegres Stear dijo que en un rato probarían el avión así que todos se fueron a descansar, Terry los dejo estar en algunas recamaras y el y Candy se quedaron en el salón de té platicando. Pero solo las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso, así que no comentaron nada._

_A medio día fueron a hacer la prueba, el avión voló maravillosamente por un momento y pasaron un divertido día riendo y disfrutando de su ultimo día en Escocia, todo era perfecto Archie solo estaba con ella y no le prestaba atención a Candy o casi no ya que sus celos se entrevieron cuando Candy le dio un emparedado a Terry y explícitamente se noto que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad. Annie solo pensó que debía darle un poco más de tiempo pero estaba segura que él se estaba interesando mas en ella. _

_El verano llego a su fin y tuvieron que regresar a Londres, todo iba bien para Annie con la excepción de que Candy estaba rara, un día entraron a su habitación y la escucharon suspirar el nombre de Terry, no se atrevió a preguntar pues sabía que Paty se escandalizaría si era algo que estaba fuera de las reglas. _

_Un día durante el recreo le pregunto a Candy porque estaba tan rara, esta después de no querer decirle nada la convenció y cedió, así que le conto que Terry le había dado un beso y todo lo que paso, pero no la ayudo a aclarar sus sentimientos ya que sabía que Candy los resolvería sola y pronto. _

_Se alegro por su amiga pues se veía muy enamorada aunque no lo admitiera de Terry, pero no pudo evitar sentir envidia porque una vez mas Candy tenía algo que ella deseaba, no dijo nada y no se molesto pues sabía que su amiga no lo había pedido ni había hecho nada para buscarlo._

_Pasaron los días Terry apareció y Candy después empezó a comportarse normal, aunque más feliz de lo que acostumbraba, hasta aquel horrible día, cuando la expulsaron. Annie estaba muy asustada y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir a buscar a Archie para avisarle y ver que podían hacer por ella. Así que por primera vez tuvo la determinación de subir a un árbol y ayudar a su amiga, como Candy siempre había hecho por ella._

_Llegaron a la recamara de los chicos y les contaron todo lo que había sucedido, Stear estaba muy preocupado y no sabía qué hacer pero Archie estaba fuera de si, al terminar de oír la historia de las chicas salió de su recamara y entro a la de Terry sin permiso y azotando la puerta, Annie, Stear y Paty entraron tras él. _

_No alcanzo a ver todo pero sabía que Archie le había pegado a Terry pues este estaba en el suelo, quizá Terry estaba tan angustiado que por eso no logro esquivar a Archie que lo había derribado. Y también supo como también Terry lo sabia ese golpe no solo fue de enojo sino de celos. Para todos era evidente que Terry no había sabido proteger a Candy, este les conto todo lo que paso y les mostro la nota de Elisa tanto Archie como Stear reconocieron la letra, pero sabían que la hermana no les creería._

_Estaba muy preocupada ella no sabía que a Candy la repudiarían por haber hecho algo indebido, si su padre pudiera hacer algo, le escribiría lo más pronto posible, es más le mandaría un telegrama la mañana siguiente. Paty y ella decidieron irse a sus habitaciones, además la ronda se acercaba y podían castigarlas._

_Los Cornwell las acompañaron, Archie ni siquiera la miraba y Annie estaba segura del porque, así que no lo forzó a mirarla ni a hablarle, fue algo aterrador y mas porque no sabían qué pasaría con Candy, por el camino Stear y Paty acordaron que hablarían con Elisa en el receso de la mañana siguiente intentarían que ella dijera la verdad._

_A la mañana siguiente Annie madrugo para pedir permiso de mandar un telegrama, la hermana Margaret le dio permiso y la dejaron mandarlo. En el receso apartaron a Elisa de la mirada de todos y le mostraron la nota, ella negó todo y se burlo de ellos, después los amenazo con qué diría que la iban a obligar a decir lo que sabía._

_Ese día no vieron a Terry creyó que seguía en confinamiento en su habitación y se lamento no poder hacer nada mas por Candy. Al día siguiente vieron a Terry en el patio portaba el uniforme como era debido, y cuando paso junto a ellas les dijo que ya no tenían que preocuparse por Candy que todo estaba arreglado. _

_Annie y Paty estaban sorprendidas Terry había sido amable con ellas después lo vieron pasar hacia donde estaba Elisa, le dijo unas cuantas cosas y después de eso la escupió en la cara. Ya no lo volvieron a ver, Candy salió libre y no fue expulsada estuvo castigada una semana en su habitación y cuando salió estaba muy triste. Pidieron un permiso para estar juntos y animarla pero Candy ya no era feliz, y no volvió a ser la misma._

_El colegio siguió igual, la única novedad fue que Luisa tuvo que irse porque su familia estaba en la banca rota y ya no podían tenerla ahí, Elisa se quedo sola. Al día siguiente George llego al colegio, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Candy se había ido, por el se enteraron que la pecosa no tenía dinero y se había ido sin más, después de tantos días el señor Briter había hablado con William Andrey y había hecho que George fuera, pero era tarde la joven Andrey se había ido. _

_La fueron a buscar al puerto pero no la encontraron, Annie viendo al mar había entendido que George le mandaba dinero a Candy por si gustaba irse o hacer lo que ella quisiera y entendió que su amiga había encontrado su camino, estaba triste pero sabía que se volverían a ver._

_El colegio se puso frio y más estricto era muy cruel como el invierno que se acercaba, pero para Annie eso no fue lo peor, para ella lo peor que estaba pasando era que Archie parecía un tempano, ya no estaba con ella nunca, paso una semana sin bañarse y más tiempo sin hablarle, Stear le decía que tuviera paciencia, que ya se le pasaría ese estado a Archie, pero Annie ya no podía soportarlo el no era el único que extrañaba a su pecosa amiga. _

_Estaba tan desesperada que llego a pensar en pedirle a su padre que fuera por ella y la regresara con él a Chicago, no le importaba que su madre se enojara. Una de esas tardes frías estaba con Paty en la segunda colina de Pony y decidió contarle lo que pensaba._

_-Pero entonces me dejarías sola- dijo Paty muy triste._

_-No lo sé, eres lo único que no quiero dejar, además ese rumor de guerra no me gusta ¿Por qué no le pides a tus padres que te manden a América para estar segura?_

_-Podría ser pero no quiero dejar a Stear aquí._

_-Entiendo que no lo quieras dejar, a mí tampoco me gustaría dejar a Archie si fuera tan buen amigo como Stear lo es contigo, la verdad es que ya no quiero estar cerca de él._

_No se habían dado cuenta que los chicos acababan de llegar y las habían escuchado hablar de ellos, Stear había convencido a Archie de salir a buscar a Annie, pero al escuchar esto el castaño escuchar eso se molesto mucho._

_-¡Hola Paty!- dijo un vacilante Stear como dándoles a entender que las habían oído._

_-¡Hola Stear! ¡Hola Archie!, no los oímos llegar- dijo Paty muy nerviosa, le sonrió a Annie con cara de interrogación porque no sabía si las habían escuchado._

_-¡Hola Stear y Archie!- dijo Annie tímidamente._

_Archie ya no aguanto, el ver el poco entusiasmo de Annie al saludarlo así que en vez de saludar de una forma educada._

_-Me quieres decir a que te refieres con que ya no quieres estar cerca de mí. _

_Annie sintió que las piernas se le doblaban por los nervios, pero no supo de donde saco el valor para decirle lo que sentía._

_-Pues a lo que se refiere, yo ya no quiero estar contigo ni saber nada de ti.- dijo Annie con firmeza pesar de lo que sentía._

_-¿Dime porque dices eso?- dijo Archie sorprendido, pero no pudo disimular su molestia._

_-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Stear y tomo la mano de Paty y se fueron caminando de ahí aunque ellos pensaban que ni los habían visto partir._

_Y efectivamente ellos no se dieron cuenta que se fueron y siguieron con su discusión, Archie no entendía porque Annie le estaba diciendo eso. Y esta al ver que no estaba ni enterado de lo que sentía se molesto más y decidió decir todo._

_-Lo digo porque me doy cuenta que no te intereso y ya me canse de esperar a que te enamores de mí._

_-De donde sacas eso.- Archie no sabía que más decir lo había sorprendido._

_-desde que empezamos esta tonta ilusión de ser más que amigos, cuando yo se perfectamente que tu solo estás conmigo porque se lo prometiste a Candy- Annie le grito eso, estaba a punto de llorar y Archie se congelo por las palabras que le decía -Porque tú la amas a ella. _

_Después de eso la morena no pudo más y salió corriendo, pues las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, Archie no dijo ni hizo nada solo la miraba correr y ya que la veía muy lejos sintió caer sobre de él un gran peso._

_Pasaron varios días y la busco en varias ocasiones pero ella ni lo miraba, ni nada, fingía que no existía, un joven ingles se le empezó a acercar y hablar con ella. Annie también platicaba con él y aceptaba sus galanteos. Cosa que no le gusto nada a Archie, con el paso de los días hasta dejo de preocupare Candy era el fin del otoño y Annie se alejaba más de él._

_Una noche en su desesperación, decidió ir a buscarla hasta su habitación, se metió por su balcón, ella ya había apagado las luces y estaba casi dormida, cuando escucho que alguien forcejeaba la puerta de su balcón y se llevo un gran susto._

_-¡Archibald! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la morena._

_-Vine a verte, porque tu solo me evitas y quiero decirte algo.- dijo el castaño dolido por escuchar su nombre completo y no el diminutivo que usaba cariñosamente._

_-No ya vete es muy tarde, además creo que ya se dijo todo._

_-No, tu dijiste todo yo no dije nada y tal vez no dije nada porque no sabía lo que sentía, pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento._

_-Hay por favor, tu estas enamorado de Candy y lo sabes perfectamente._

_-Pues te equivocas, si estuve enamorado de ella, pero ahora no, Annie escúchame por favor, yo te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti. _

_El joven se le acerco tanto que la acorralo contra la pared, la ojiazul no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, pero justo en ese momento recordó los celos que le daban cuando el solo tenía ojos para Candy._

_-¡Basta! ¡Aléjate de mí!- grito Annie furiosa._

_Justo del otro lado se oyó una monja, tocando a la puerta. –Annie Briter que estás haciendo, por favor abre la puerta-. _

_Archie se escondió rápidamente tras el armario, la morena abrió la puerta y le dijo a la hermana que era un insecto que no la dejaba en paz, la hermana la mando a apagar la luz para que ya no la molestara y que se durmiera._

_-Ya vete antes de que vuelva y me metas en problemas-dijo Annie angustiada._

_-No me iré hasta que me dejes demostrarte que te quiero y que en realidad me gustas, prométeme que mañana iras a la segunda colina de Pony en el descanso._

_-Que tonterías dice, ya vete no quiero que estés aquí._

_-Me voy si me prometes que iras._

_Annie lo vio y como estaba muy preocupada le dijo que si iría, esa noche casi no durmió nada, primero porque estuvo llorando un largo rato porque ella seguía queriendo a Archie y después en lo que debatía si iba o no iba, cuando se dio cuenta ya había amanecido y tuvo que levantarse para ir a misa, toda la misa y las clases hasta solo pensó en sí tendría el valor de ir a encontrarse con Archie, hasta que fue hora de ir y se armo de valor para ir a la segunda colina de Pony._

_A cuando llego ahí lo vio a él recargado en el árbol donde se escondía Clin, no sabía porque había ido, si nada mas la lastimaba, justo cuando se iba a girar para irse él la escucho y le dijo._

_-Me da gusto que hallas venido a verme._

_-No estoy segura._

_-Annie quería enseñarte esto._

_Él le mostro todas las cartas que le había mandado, atadas con un listón, las había guardado porque ella le simpatizaba y en los últimos días las leía mucho para sentirla cerca._

_-Las guarde porque me importas, siempre me has importado._

_-¡Archie! ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_-Eso Annie tú me gustas mucho y siempre me gustaste pero no me di cuenta hasta que me dijiste que ya no me querías cerca._

_El joven se acerco a ella hasta el punto de tomarla por la cintura, ella giro la cara estaba llorando porque siempre quiso escuchar eso de la boca del castaño. Este le tomo el rostro con la mano se agacho un poco inclino la cabeza y la beso apasionadamente, de esa forma fue como sellaron su lazo de amor verdadero. _

Liz: perdon por tardar te dije que publicaba desde el domingo pasado pero se me atravesaron mil cosas asi que aqui te dejo este para que lo leas, por cierto ya te traere que paso con todos muy pronto! un abrazo :)


	10. Cap8 Esperanza

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO viii** – "ESPERANZA"

_Candy ya estaba lista para partir al día siguiente, su equipaje estaba arreglado y Clin en su cesta. Por fortuna no había que trasladar a Miena ya que ella se había quedado a hacerle compañía a Archie. _

_La noche anterior a su partida la señorita Pony había entrado a su habitación a verla y la pecosa le había contada que Albert regresaba, no había querido contarle nada más._

_Candy había guardado la carta de Terry quería leerla cuando Albert estuviera con ella por si se derrumbaba, pero mientras la había guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo y la sostenía fuertemente en la mano para sentirlo cerca._

_La mañana en que se fue los chicos y las encargadas del hogar la estaban despidiendo en la entrada, cuando apareció un auto de los Andrey, se estaciono frente a la casa y una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules salió corriendo del interior del auto para saludar a Candy._

_-¡Candy, Candy! ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Calma Annie parece que no nos hemos visto en años y solo han pasado un par de semanas._

_-Lo sé, pero te e extrañado tanto. Discúlpenme señorita Pony y Hermana María, que maleducada soy ni siquiera las salude- dijo la morena muy apenada._

_-No te preocupes mi niña, sabemos que querías ver a Candy- dijo con una sonrisa a Annie. La joven corrió a abrazarlas._

_Pasados unos minutos y ya que el chofer había guardado el equipaje de Candy y dado los regalos que había traído Annie les aviso que estaban listos._

_-Bueno tenemos que irnos porque el Lunes llega Albert y abra una cena en su honor, solo viene de paso así que hay que llegar hoy mismo a Chicago para preparar todo._

_-¿Una cena? ¿Y porque hay que hacer una cena si no está la tía abuela?- dijo Candy abrumada._

_-Porque esas fueron sus instrucciones que mando en un telegrama a Archie- Contesto Annie algo distraída._

_-¡oh! Ya que.- se resigno la rubia._

_-Y también hay que comprarnos vestidos, pasaremos a Lakewood o en chicago ya no nos dará tiempo._

_La pecosa solo hizo una mueca, no le agradaba que fueran las cosas así. Y antes de que pudiera replicar algo, la Hermana María interfirió._

_-Muy bien niñas, será mejor que se den prisa para que no lleguen tarde a Chicago._

_Candy en eso se volteo y le dio un abrazo a sus dos madres, mientras les susurraba al oído._

_-Volveré pronto, lo prometo._

_Después de eso, dejo que Annie se despidiera de ellas. Enseguida subieron al auto y desde las ventanas les dijeron adiós a los niños del hogar con la mano._

_Cuando ya llevaban una media hora de camino Annie no pudo más con la curiosidad y le pregunto a Candy que iba distraída mirando por la ventana, pensando en la carta de Terry._

_-Y que hiciste en estos días, ¿no recibiste muchas cartas?_

_-Pues no gran cosa- a la pecosa le pareció raro que le preguntara por las cartas –y pues si recibí algunas cartas._

_-Así, que bien y de quien fueron- la curiosidad de la morena se veía en su mirada y eso intrigo aun más a Candy._

_-Pues recibí una de Albert diciendo que venía, el telegrama de Archie y hasta una de Paty que dice que vendrá pronto a vernos._

_-Me alegro la verdad la extraño, pero no recibiste una de Terry por ejemplo- Annie ya no soporto mas y pregunto directamente._

_-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto la pecosa muy sorprendida._

_-Es que el me escribió diciéndome que te escribiría, lo siento. Además me dio más curiosidad porque el creía que romperías su carta en cuanto la recibieras._

_A Candy le hizo gracia que Terry creyera que rompería su carta, y pensó que si supiera que la trae con ella a todos lados se burlaría, se quedo pensando en él, hasta que Annie la apremio._

_-Bueno y que te dice._

_-¿Qué?, este… pues… la verdad es que no la e abierto. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No lo sé, bueno es que me da miedo._

_-Y que te puede decir, no pasara nada peor de lo que ya ha pasado de eso estoy segura. Así que, qué esperas ábrela._

_-Annie tienes razón, y creo que la abriré ahora mismo. _

_La morena la vio con una sonrisa, Candy inmediatamente metió la mano a su abrigo y saco de ahí la carta de Terry. La comenzó a abrir con mucho detenimiento pues quería recordar cada detalle, hasta que comenzó a leer la carta._

**¡Querida Candy! … **

**O mejor dicho debería de llamarte, Heredera Andrey como la prensa te llama últimamente…Jajaja… es una broma, pequeña pecosa.**

**Si ya llegaste hasta esta línea espero no tires, esta carta al cesto de la basura, como me imagino has de querer hacer por gastarte una pequeña broma.**

**Sabes me sorprendió mucho que Albert fuera tu Tío Abuelo William, y yo que pensaba que era un hombre excéntrico y generoso, me alegro mucho por el que es una persona muy bondadosa y que se bien traerá el éxito en los negocios de tu familia, solo espero que su revoltosa hija no le saque canas verdes.**

**Bueno espero estés contenta con la noticia de quien es tu tío abuelo, pues sabia cuanto deseabas conocerlo.**

**Me da mucho gusto que seas tan feliz, también te felicito porque has seguido con tu camino, en el que se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar con gusto. **

**Me despido te escribiré pronto, pequeña pecosa, y recuerda que mi corazón está contigo siempre.**

**P.D. Aun conservo la armónica que me regalaste en el colegio. **

_Candy miro hacia la ventana una vez mas y sonrió contenta por lo que había leído, guardo la carta una vez más en su bolsillo, sentía una calidez que brotaba desde su corazón. Que estaba segura era la esperanza del amor_

_Terry viajaba en el tren ya se dirigía a Chicago para cerrar la gira en esa ciudad, faltaba muy poco para que llegaran, iba rodeado de compañeros del teatro, algunos descansaban otros leían sus líneas y unos mas veía los artículos de espectáculos en revistas o periódicos, Terry era uno de los que leían sus líneas pero tenía rato que solo las sostenía mientras miraba a la ventana y se sumergía en sus pensamientos._

_-Candy, ya debes haber recibido mi carta que pensaras de que te escribí, espero que me contestes aunque no lo sabré hasta que llegue a Nueva York, hay ojala Susana no vaya a mi apartamento, por suerte le dije a la casera que no le dijera si recibo cartas-Terry detuvo sus pensamientos suspiro profundamente, iba a volver a la lectura de sus líneas, cuando miro a su alrededor y justo en ese momento iba pasando un señor de cabello oscuro, que vestía un traje muy elegante parecía ser Londines y no estaba seguro pero creía que lo había visto antes. _

_La gran estrella se levanto de su lugar y decidió seguir al personaje para ver en que compartimiento se ubicaba, juraba que lo había visto en Londres, ¿Pero dónde? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía mientras lo seguía por los vagones del tren._

_Justo en ese momento el tren comenzó a serpentear y dio un viraje un poco brusco, al ir caminando Terry casi pierde el equilibrio y tuvo que mirar donde podía sujetarse, haciendo que perdiera de vista al hombre, sin ver en donde se metía. El joven duque como siempre que le molestaba algo perdió los estribos y dijo en voz alta._

_-¡Maldición! Ahora no sabré quien es.- se quedo ahí parado viendo el vagón con rabia, justo cuando le vino a la mente un recuerdo del barco Mauritania y a Candy en compañía de ese hombre, luego en el lujoso hotel de Londres y también un día que fue por todos los Andrey al colegio para dar un paseo. _

_Terry se dio una palmada en la frente por su molestia, justo en ese momento iba pasando uno de los empleados del tren que le pregunto._

_-¿Se le ofrece algo caballero? ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?_

_-No gracias estoy bien- dijo Terry monótono, no le había prestado mucha atención, pero un par de segundos después reacciono y le dijo -Pensándolo bien creo que si puede ayudarme, ¿sabe si algún miembro de la familia Andrey viaja en este tren? _

_-Si claro, justo en ese compartimiento- y señalo dos compartimientos de frente._

_-¿Dígame quien de ellos es? ¿Quién de los Andrey viaja en este tren?- exigió Terry un poco descontrolado. Pensaba en que tal vez era Candy ya que siempre la acompañaba esa persona, tanta fue su impaciencia que hasta elevo la voz, haciendo que abrieran varias puertas que estaban alrededor._

_-Disculpe caballero, pero creo que esas no son formas de pedir información._

_Las palabras del empleado quedaron opacadas, porque un hombre rubio y de gafas oscuras, salió de su compartimiento para preguntar qué pasaba ahí._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?... ¿Terry?... ¡eres Terrence Grandchester!_

_Terry voltio a ver quien lo llamaba, aunque ya sabía quién era había reconocido esa voz de inmediato._

_-Albert, mi viejo amigo- Terry se acerco a saludarlo y le dio un largo abrazo. _

_-Terry, ya veo que no has cambiado nada y sigues siendo un brabucón- Albert soltó una gran carcajada y Terry lo imito, George salió para ver la escena y sonrió. _

_-Señor William, porque no pasan al compartimiento, así estarán más cómodos y podrán hablar con mayor libertad._

_-Tienes razón George, será lo mejor porque veo que ya estamos llamando mucho la atención y quizá hasta estamos incomodando al resto de los pasajeros._

_Terry voltio a ver que la gente estaba saliendo de los demás compartimientos, así que decidió seguir a los caballeros para poder platicar con más confianza._

_-Señor, si me disculpa iré a buscarles algo de beber, para que se pongan cómodos._

_-Muchas gracias George._

_El caballero inglés salió del compartimiento y tras el cerro la puerta, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban para charlar, cada unos estaba instalado en un sillón junto a la ventana uno frente a otro y así iniciaron su conversación._

_-Y cuéntame Terry ¿cómo es que sabias que venía en este tren? _

_-No lo sabía, vi al señor George pasar por el otro vagón y me pareció que lo conocía, la verdad lo reconocí porque varias veces lo vi con Candy en Londres. _

_-Ha ya entiendo, tu pensabas que George estaba acompañando a…_

_-…a Candy, si pensé que ella venia en el tren._

_-Así que te llevaste una sorpresa al ver que no era Candy.- Albert lo afirmo no pregunto._

_-Me sorprendió y alegro, quería platicar contigo, pero en la última carta que recibí de Archie me dijo que estabas en un viaje de negocios y que tardarías en regresar, así que no quise molestarte y pensé que podría hablar contigo cuando volvieras. _

_-Ya entiendo. Y si solo voy de paso a Chicago para después continuar con mi viaje. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo es eso que mantienes relación con Archie?_

_-Es una historia larga que creo que deberías de saber._

_-Pues cuéntame, todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer hasta Chicago y dime también porque estas viajando a Chicago. _

_-Voy a chicago de gira con la compañía tiene un par de meses que comenzamos pero tuvimos una corta temporada en Nueva York de nuevo ya que el público lo pedía y para cerrar la temporada daremos las dos últimas funciones en Chicago. Espero que los Andrey puedan asistir como mis invitados._

_-Espera pero ¿tú crees que Candy quiera verte?_

_-Pues no lo sé, tal vez pueda convencerla de que seamos amigos, y se es así quiero que asista._

_-Puede ser pero no la presiones por favor, ella esta todavía muy dolida y no quiero que sufra mas, además te recuerdo que tú tienes un compromiso con Susana Marlow._

_-Bueno será mejor que te relate la historia que quería contarte, así terminaran las dudas, porque no quiero que tengas dudas sobre mi y ese supuesto compromiso con Susana ya que yo no me casare con ella jamás, prefiero la muerte a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Además yo no estoy enamorado de ella, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona que los dos conocemos muy bien._

_-A ver ya me estas preocupando, mejor explícame, porque te estoy entendiendo que quieres reconquistar a Candy._

_-Albert cálmate, la cosa no es tan tremenda como la crees y por supuesto que quiero reconquistar a Candy y casarme con ella, pero antes de que me interrumpas déjame continuar- le dijo a Albert que iba a decir algo mas ya que estaba muy sorprendido con la determinación del Galeno._

_Mira yo trate de estar cerca de Susana, el día en que vimos a Candy trabajando en la "clínica Feliz", me di cuenta que tenía que continuar con mi vida de la misma manera en que ella lo intentaba, pero pasado un tiempo me di cuenta que no podía seguir con mi vida sin ella, ya que ella me da la vida para continuar, me ayudo a tener una buena relación con mi madre, a seguir mi sueño cueste lo que cueste, a no depender de nadie y sobre todo a quitarme esa amargura que invadía mi alma. Gracias a ella soy la persona que soy ahora, mira que hasta me hizo no fumar tanto._

_-Entiendo lo que me estás diciendo Terry, pero entiende que no puedes aparecer de la nada en su vida y desordenársela, ella también trata de seguir adelante y no creas que está en Chicago esperándote con los brazos abiertos. Como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-Ya lo se que no me está esperando, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me quiera cerca, pero la he estado preparando para este momento. No sé si te moleste lo que te voy a decir pero le mande una carta al hogar de Ponny donde sabía que estaba, pero no creas que la estoy seduciendo ya, lo único que quiero es que me acepte aunque sea solo como un amigo ya el tiempo dirá lo demás._

_Albert estaba muy sorprendido por como Terry estaba tan bien enterado de la vida de su pequeña. Así que Terry continúo para que no quedara ninguna duda._

_-Mira la verdad es que Annie y Archie me han ayudado mucho, hace unos meses antes de tu presentación me encontré casualmente con Annie y sus padres en Nueva York, ahí fue cuando comencé a tener contacto con ella._

_Terry le conto todo a Albert que escuchaba atentamente, desde como pretendía ayudar a Susana para que recuperara su vida, así también de cómo Annie ayuda a establecer un lazo entre él y Archie, y por supuesto el plan que tenia para reconquistar a su pecosa, pasaron las horas hablando hasta que ya se había hecho de noche y era casi la hora de cenar. _

_-Solo te pediré una cosa Terry- dijo Albert después de terminado el relato._

_-Y ¿Cuál es?_

_-No quiero que sufra mas, si ella no te acepta no la forzaras ¿está bien?, mira antes de la presentación ella estaba todavía muy triste por lo de su separación, ahora está un poco más animada y contenta gracias a que está ocupada y nosotros la hacemos sentir querida ya que a queremos tanto, pero no soportaría volver a ver como se desmorona, me entiendes. _

_-Si te entiendo, y te juro que si no hay posibilidad, no la heriré más._

_-Aunque no te mentiré que me alegraría mucho que tu fueras mi yerno.- el rubio le sonrió sinceramente._

_-Bueno creo que es hora de retirarme o si no nos quedaremos sin cenar, pero antes de que me vaya quiero pedirte que por favor vayan al teatro yo les mandare la invitación y por supuesto sería un honor que me acompañaran a la fiesta que se dará después._

_-Claro que acepto la invitación Terry, pero con una condición y es que me acompañes a cenar con mi familia y algunos invitados, es mañana por la noche espero puedas asistir. _

_-Claro que si lo intentare._

_Después de eso se despidieron se dieron las manos y un abrazo, Terry caminaba hacia su lugar con la esperanza de que al día siguiente podría ver a Candy. _


	11. Cap 9 SORPRESA PARA CANDY

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO iX**– "SORPRESA PARA CANDY"

_Estaban en la estación, Candy se había empeñado en ir a buscar a Albert y había dejado a Annie a cargo de la organización de la cena que sería al día siguiente. Archie y ella estaban en una banca esperando a que llegara el tren. _

_-Hace mucho frio- dijo Candy mientras se abrazaba a ella misma._

_-Deberías volver al auto, ahí estarás más cómoda- dijo Archie que voltio a ver como temblaba – no sé por qué no trajiste un abrigo si ya está comenzando el otoño y ya no hace calor._

_-Sí, pero tampoco hace frio_

_-Hay Candy eres tan terca- lo dijo el castaño con resignación._

_Justo en ese momento llego Max el mayordomo de los Andrey que había ido a buscar información acerca del tren._

_-Disculpe Señor Archie y Señorita Candy, me han dicho que el tren llegara en pocos minutos._

_-Que bien, estaba pensando que llegaría retrasado.- dijo la pecosa más animada _

_-Max podría conseguirle algo de beber a mi prima que esté caliente, como un chocolate._

_-Si joven Archie en un momento vuelvo._

_Archie se levanto y comenzó a pasearse, dio dos vueltas y en la tercera iba dándole la espalda a donde llegaría el tren y justo en ese momento la pecosa grito entusiasmada._

_-¡Archie mira!, ya viene el tren que alegría ¡Ya viene el tren!_

_Archie volteo rápidamente y sobresaltado pero contento de que ya estaba arribando el tren al andén. Y dijo en un susurro –Vaya ya era hora-._

_Justo en ese momento el tren comenzó hacer sonar su silbato y el guardia que estaba esperándolo anuncio la llegada del tren y el destino de donde venia, después de eso se oyó el rechinido de los frenos del tren y cuando estuvo en alto total los guardias del andén comenzaron a abrir las puertas de los vagones para que la gente comenzara a descender. Archie y Candy se levantaron y fueron directo a los vagones de primera clase y rápidamente vieron a George bajando y dando instrucciones y unos pasos más atrás venia Albert con su cabello rubio largo e impecable y un grueso abrigo negro, se veían un poco cansados posiblemente por el viaje, pero muy contentos de estar de vuelta. _

_Candy fue la primera en verlos y salir corriendo gritando el nombre de su tutor: -¡Albert, Albert! Regresaste Albert…que feliz estoy._

_La rubia corría y esquivaba a las personas con una habilidad impresionante, aunque la gente la veía escandalizada, por la manera en que se comportaba. Llego hasta Albert quien en cuanto la oyó la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, cosa que escandalizo mas a la gente que los rodeaba._

_En cuanto estuvo cerca de ella se freno un poco y después se impulso para fundirse en un tierno abrazo._

_-Si pequeña ya estoy aquí, y ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el Rubio._

_-Candy me has dado un susto tremendo, mira que ponerte a gritar así, casi haces que me de un infarto- Dijo un Archie un poco indignado, después de haberlos alcanzado. Albert lo abrazo y este dejo de protestar._

_-¡Hola! ¡Yo también te extrañe Archie!_

_George presenciaba la escena con mucho cariño y a pesar de ser tan serio se le podía notar una tímida sonrisa. La pecosa se le acerco y beso su mejilla, este se sorprendió y ruborizo. Candy le dijo_

_-Bienvenido señor George y gracias por cuidar a Albert._

_George no supo que decir y solo le sonrió a Candy… Albert rio fuertemente al ver la reacción de su leal amigo. Después todos lo imitaron dejando escuchar sus risas por toda la plataforma. _

_Mientras tanto la demás gente bajaba de sus compartimientos y las risas del clan Andrey llamaron la atención de un grupo cercano de personas. Unos ojos azules como el océano se abrieron mucho al reconocer esa risa cantarina que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba, comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero los otros pasajeros que venían bajando no lo dejaron ver y como el grupo teatral comenzó a moverse, no tuvo más remedio que irse con ellos._

_Mientras se ponían en movimiento, Max el mayordomo llego a buscar a los jóvenes al señor Andrey._

_-¡Señor Andrey muy buenas noches! ¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje?_

_-Muy bien Max, muchas gracias._

_El mayordomo continúo y ahora se dirigió a Archie._

_-Señor Cornwell, no pude conseguir la bebida caliente para la señorita Candice ya que todo estaba cerrado._

_-No se preocupe Max, mejor vaya a ver si el auto está listo y para poder irnos de aquí. George puedes acompañarlo por favor._

_-¡Como usted diga Señorito!- dijo un servicial George._

_-¡Ah! George nunca cambia siempre nos dice como si fuéramos pequeños- dijo Archie resignado._

_Comenzaron a moverse tranquilamente para poder llegar hasta donde estaba el auto mientras tanto se iban poniendo al tanto de lo que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto. Mientras caminaban Candy se abrazo a sí misma para no sentir frio porque el viento había comenzado a soplar. _

_-¿Por qué no trajiste abrigo Candy?- cuestiono el rubio curioso, porque ella bien sabía que podía pescar un resfriado. Mientras ella la miraba se quitaba su abrigo para dárselo._

_-Porque la emoción de saber que venias hizo que se me olvidara traerlo._

_-Hay Candy eres muy buena enfermera pero a veces no sabes cuidarte ni un poquito._

_-La verdad es que esperaba que me dieras el tuyo, para que así tu te resfríes, te enfermes y ya no tengas que salir tanto de viaje- la pecosa echo a reír, los otros dos la miraron y después comenzaron a reír siguiendo su camino tranquilamente. _

_El par de ojos azul profundo, pudo verla después de todo y pensó mientras veía como su pecosa se divertía con su familia que ella no había cambiado absolutamente nada._

_Uno de los actores de la compañía de teatro iba dentro del carruaje un poco distraído pensando. –La he visto, sigue igual que siempre "mi pequeña pecosa", su misma risa, a la mejor esta más grande pero en el fondo ella sigue siendo una chiquilla. _

_Los pensamientos del aristócrata quedaron interrumpidos por Robet Hataway que le estaba hablando para decirle que su habitación estaría cerca de la de él._

_-¿Terry me escuchaste?, ¿Qué miras por a la ventana?_

_-Nada importante, solo que creí ver a alguien que conozco, ¿oye me podrías hacer un favor?_

_-Tú dirás Terry._

_-Crees que podría irme temprano del ensayo de mañana, un amigo que conozco de la alta sociedad de aquí de Chicago me invito a cenar a su casa junto con su familia._

_-Tu relacionándote con la alta sociedad de Chicago, es algo muy raro en ti._

_-Bueno es que a él lo conocí en Londres y su sobrino Archibald Cornwell Andrey iba conmigo en el colegio. ¿Has oído hablar de los Andrey?_

_-Que si he oído, es de la familia más importante de Chicago, sin mencionar que son de las más ricas en Estados Unidos, si es que no son los más ricos. _

_-El clan Andrey últimamente salen mucho en la parte de sociales._

_-Sí, la hija del señor William está tomando popularidad, ¿pero y esa mirada? Te gusta la joven Andrey._

_-No solo me gusta Robert, yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y la voy a reconquistar._

_-¿Cómo es eso de que la quieres reconquistar? ¿Y Susana sabe todo esto? Yo pensaba que pronto te casarías con ella._

_-Yo no me pienso casar con ella, Susana cree que va a ser pronto pero la verdad es que ese momento nunca llegara. Estoy con ella apoyándola, siendo su amigo y la acompaño mientras se recupera eso es todo._

_-Pues estoy seguro que ella no sabe todo eso o al menos no quiere pensar en eso, solo espero que sepas lo que haces, no vayas a resultar herido en todo esto y sobre todo no vayas a afectar a terceros, no me quiero ni imaginar que tragedia seria esa._

_-Te aseguro que eso no pasara y me parece que hemos llegado a nuestro hotel para por fin descansar de tan largo viaje._

_-Está bien nos registrare, pero esta plática queda pendiente quiero saber como la conociste y como es que te enamoro semejante chica de la alta sociedad, siendo la hija de quien es debe ser bastante engreída y me sorprende que te gusten esas chicas._

_Cuando el director ya estaba bajando e iba a cerrar la puerta del coche Terry le contesto._

_-Ella no es como todas esas chicas, Candy es la persona mas bondadosa y humilde que conozco por eso estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, por esa bondad que ella posee se sacrifico por la felicidad de Susana y trata de seguir con su vida aunque yo se que ella me sigue amando._

_-Vaya Terry no seas engreído, tal vez ella tiene novio y este enamorada de él._

_-No lo creo Robert ella me ama, y si no fuera así… creo que me moriría. _

_-Bueno pues espero que eso sea cierto sino perderé a un gran actor._

_Terry sonrió y tomo sus cosas para bajarse e ir a ver cuál era su habitación, porque estaba muy cansado. Deseaba dormir pronto para que rápido fuera el día siguiente y pudiera ver a Candy. _

_Había sido muy difícil que Candy se fuera a dormir esa noche. Después de la cena habían pasado a un pequeño salón de té de la mansión a platicar que es lo que habían hecho cada uno en casi todo un mes. Aprovechando que estaban los tres solos Albert decidió sacar los obsequios que les trajo a los chicos, a Archie le había llevado un bonito conjunto para montar hecho de piel de alce tanto botas como la chaqueta que incluía sus iniciales bordadas. Y una hermosa estola de piel de marmota para Annie._

_Candy había sido la más consentida en esta ocasión, ya que había sido obsequiada con muchos vestidos de última moda, un abrigo de lana de bisonte, un traje para montar con decoración de marmota en el cuello y los puños un bolso muy lindo y para ambos primos una dotación gigante de jarabe de arce, además de una guirnalda gigante para la entrada principal de la mansión en la época invernal._

_En el último momento Albert saco una piña de ciprés que era casi del tamaño de Clin y se la dio al mapache que estaba encantado jugando con ella, además de su dotación de avellanas. Candy había sido sorprendida por tantos regalos y había protestado un poco para aceptarlos hasta que le rubio le dijo._

_-Tranquila Candy solo quiero consentirte un poco, aunque esto no es nada a comparación con la sorpresa que te tengo mañana._

_-¿Sorpresa? Y ¿Cuál sorpresa es esa? Dime- dijo la pecosa muy curiosa._

_-Nada de eso Candy tienes que esperar a mañana._

_-Pero al menos dime si me va a gustar mi sorpresa._

_-Yo espero que sí, y ahora que me acuerdo el martes iremos al teatro, ¿Archie porque no invitas a Annie? Así se dejaran ver un poco por la sociedad y la prensa, a ver si se inventan otro chisme de ella- termino el rubio con tono sarcástico._

_Albert también había leído la misma revista de espectáculos que Candy leyó, donde decía que Terry estaba saliendo con otra chica que no era Susana Marlow y que en verdad era Annie Briter. Terry durante la plática que había mantenido con él en su compartimiento le había aclarado que era Annie para que viera que él no estaba saliendo con nadie._

_Candy no entendía como Albert se entero de todo eso, pero siendo quien es no le dio ninguna importancia._

_-Si la invitare, haber si así la madre de Annie deja de molestarme, están muy apenados y molestos con la prensa- dijo Archie tranquilamente porque el sabia toda la verdad._

_-Tu invítala para que se exhiban en público y le den un poco de gusto a la madre de Annie y bueno es hora de dormir estoy muy cansado por el viaje y mañana tendremos una cena familiar. ¡Que descansen chicos! _

_-Buenas noches Albert- dijeron los dos más jóvenes._

_Después de que recogieran sus obsequios cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, pues el día siguiente seria largo, esperaban que en la cena se conocieran las familias Cornwell y Briter. Además que Candy era la anfitriona por encargo de la tía abuela y todo tenía que ser perfecto, así que la pecosa no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida. Mientras Clin se acomodaba en su cesta._

_El salón pequeño de la mansión Andrey ya estaba listo para la cena de bienvenida de Albert, era el mismo salón donde había sido la rueda de prensa, no era muy grande y para Candy era el más acogedor, la decoración era sobria y cálida como le gustaba a la ojiverde y Annie estaba supervisando los últimos detalles._

_La joven morena ya estaba vestida con el vestido que usaría esa noche y se veía hermosa, el color del atuendo era un gris plata que desprendía algunos destellos arrancados por la luz, su cabello estaba recogido y se notaba muy contenta terminando los últimos detalles del evento, para ella era una cena importante ya que su familia conocería a la de su novio, llegaron para visitar a Archie y saludar a Albert._

_-Dorothy, te dejo encargada, voy a ver porque Candy se demora tanto en bajar, además ya viste la hora los invitados están por llegar._

_-Si señorita yo me encargo de lo último y no me imagino que hace la señorita Candy, cuando yo la deje ya estaba lista._

_Annie salió rápidamente del salón y corrió por las escaleras, mientras su vestido hacia un frufrú al pasar tan rápido sobre las alfombras, cuando paso por las alcobas se encontró a Albert que iba saliendo de su habitación porque ya estaba listo._

_-Te ves hermosa Annie ¿A dónde vas?_

_-Muchas gracias, voy a buscar a Candy porque ya no tardan en llegar los invitados y ella tiene que recibirlos, pero no se que tanto hace que ya se tardo demasiado._

_-Muy bien, mientras yo buscara a Archie que esta igual de retrasado que Candy._

_Se sonrieron y cada quien tomaron direcciones contrarias del corredor, llego hasta donde estaba la puerta de la recamara de Candy, pero no fue necesario tocar ya que cuando se paro enfrente de la puerta con el puño levantado para llamar, Candy abrió y se vieron de frente._

_-¡Annie luces muy linda!_

_-Gracias Candy tú también ¡te ves preciosa!_

_- No es para tanto-dijo la pecosa un poco apenada._

_Pero en verdad lucia bellísima, traía un vestido color azul marino de satín, el cabello se lo había sostenido con unas peinetas de brillantes y sus risos caían como una cascada sobre su espalda, el vestido tenia corte princesa y un escote en "V" muy pronunciado, haciendo que las mangas solo cubrieran un poco de sus hombros, el vestido la hacía verse muy elegante. _

_La pecosa traía la insignia de la familia en las manos y se la estaba acomodando como un prendedor en el vestido, cuando se escucho que llamaban a la puerta y Annie dijo dando un respingo._

_-Los invitados ya están aquí, pronto vamos._

_Tomo a la rubia y corrieron por todo el pasillo, se frenaron en donde empezaban las escaleras para recuperar el aliento y cuando iban bajando vieron como Max el mayordomo abría la puerta y hacia pasara a los Legan quienes le daban su abrigo al sirviente de una forma un tanto grosera. Candy siguió bajando la escalera con mucha elegancia ya que se había convertido en toda una dama o al menos lo era cuando había gente que no le caía bien._

_Cuando bajo Sara y su esposo ya estaba cerca de donde estaban ellas y Candy lo más educada que pudo dijo –Bienvenidos señor y señora Ligan._

_-Buenas noches Candy- dijo el padre de Elisa sonriéndole, ya que a él no le desagradaba la muchacha._

_- Que pocos modales tienes Candy, ¿Por qué no estabas esperando aquí en la puerta? Deberías de estar recibiendo a los invitados, está visto que sigues siendo una dama de establo- la miro con odio y desprecio pues sabía bien que Candy era más dama que su propia hija. _

_Candy se encogió de hombros y los hizo pasara al salón, sin darle importancia a los comentarios que había hecho la señora Ligan, prefería no discutir con ella. Sara Ligan y su esposo pasaron de largo sin siquiera saludar a Annie, quienes creían que a joven Briter era una falsa dama por haber ocultado lo del hogar de Ponny._

_-¿Para que los invitaste?- pregunto la morena con cara de fastidio en lo que veian como se perdían._

_-Ordenes de la Tía abuela, y si no los invitaba imagínate como se iban a poner- dijo Candy resignada._

_-En eso tienes razón, solo espero que no venga Neal porque si no Archie se va a poner muy impertinente._

_-Como no se fueron todos a Escocia con Elisa y la Tia abuela, nos hubiran hecho a todos un gran favor._

_Justo después de que acabaron de platicar llegaron los padres de la morena quienes le sonrieron a su hija, la señora Briter estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado con su hija, aunque el hecho de que se revelara que ella había estado en el hogar de Ponny la molesto al principio después lo acepto ya que la gente de sociedad decían que eran unas almas muy caritativas y que se merecían el cielo por la bondad de sus corazones y entonces el despacho de abogados de su marido y todas sus inversiones se habían incrementado mucho._

_-¡Mamá, Papá!, me da tanto gusto de que hayan llegado- dijo Annie muy contenta._

_-Annie querida te ves tan hermosa.- dijo la madre de la morena observando a su hija, rápidamente volteo a saludar a Candy- Hola Candy tu también luces muy bien, ya veo que eres toda una dama. _

_-Hola Señora Briter, gracias por el cumplido, me da gusto verla tan bien. Hola señor Briter también me da gusto verlo, hacía ya tiempo que no los veía.- dijo Candy muy cordial y alegre._

_-Gracias Candy a mí también me da gusto verte, y espero que nos visites pronto, bueno si me disculpan iré a saludar al señor William._

_-Annie porque no vas a con tus padres, yo me quedare aquí a recibir a los invitados- la pecosa le guiño el ojo._

_-¡Esta bien Candy!_

_De esa forma fueron llegando las familias más importantes de Chicago, mientras Candy les iba dando la bienvenida cordialmente, ella sabía bien que no todos eran amigos verdaderos, pero tenían que tener buenas relaciones con ellos. Por último llegaron los padres de Archie y los saludo con mucho cariño, ellos la apreciaban mucho por brindarle su cariño a sus hijos. _

_-Pasen por favor, me da mucha pena que no se hayan quedado en la mansión- dijo Candy realmente apenada._

_-No te preocupes Candy en la mansión Cornwell estamos muy bien, y lo mejor es que no está muy lejos de aquí- dijo la madre de Archie muy contenta._

_-Pero si esta también es su casa y así podrán pasar más tiempo con Archie y miren hablando de él ahí viene con Annie. _

_Se saludaron con mucho cariño y ya se dirigían todo al salón justo para hacer las presentaciones con los Briter, Candy no se quería perder ese momento, pero otra vez se escucho que tocaron, no puso mucha atención ya que estaba emocionada y pensó que ya era momento de que Max abriera la puerta, pero unos segundos después Max la llamo para que fuera con él ya que un caballero que decía ser su invitado, pero que no llevaba la invitación con él quería entrar a la recepción. _

_Candy se sorprendió y a pesar de que ella no había invitado a nadie, se dirigió a la puerta para ver quién era, tal vez era algún chico del hogar y no quería que lo trataran mal. Se disculpo con sus familiares y se dirigió a la entrada donde se hallaba el invitado sorpresa, Max lo había hecho pasar y estaba sentado en una silla que estaba por la entrada con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos viendo hacia el piso lustroso. El caballero iba vestido con un traje color azul marino muy fino y aunque se veía un poco cansado era muy buenmozo y elegante. Candy siguió acercándose y no llego a reconocerlo porque tenía el cabello más corto de lo que lo solía usar, posiblemente se lo tuvo que cortar para poder interpretar el papel de Hamlet._

_Las pisadas de la rubia ya estaban tan cerca que Terry no pudo evitar alzar la mirada aunque no alzó la cabeza y la imagen que vio lo dejo sorprendido, ahí venia ella con un hermoso vestido azul marino y pensó parece que coincidimos, estaba más alta y se veía más mujer, su cabellera era como el sol, dejo de mirarla para que el no pudiera reconocerlo, se veía que estaba muy apresurada. _

_-¡Buenas noches caballero! Discúlpeme, pero me dijeron que yo lo invite pero para serle sincera no recuerdo haber invitado a nadie, la verdad es que estoy un poco distraída con la organización de esta cena._

_-Ya sabía yo que eres un poco distraída, pero no sabía que sufrieras de amnesia pequeña pecosa._

_Candy se sorprendió, se puso las manos en el pecho y abrió al máximo sus ojos verdes y dijo en un susurro._

_-¡Terry! P…pe…pero que sorpresa._

_-Si sabía que yo causaba ese efecto en las mujeres.- Terry sonrió de medio lado, se había levantado para ver mejor a su pecosa. _


	12. Cap 10 UNA VELADA INESPERADA

**HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS MIS LECTORES, PRIMERO QUIERO PEDIRLES UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER SEGUIDO CON LA CONTINUACIÓN DE MI HISTORIA, PERO HABÍA ATRAVESADO POR MOMENTOS COMPLICADOS EN MI VIDA Y NO HABIA TENIDO NI GANAS Y MUCHO MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, SE QUE NO ES JUSTO PARA USTEDES Y POR ESTA RAZON LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA.**

**AHORA YA ME HE TOMADO MI TIEMPO PARA CONTINUARLA Y TENGO VARIOS CAPÍTULOS ADELANTADOS QUE COMENZARE A PASAR A LA COMPUTADORA PARA CONTINUAR CON LAS PUBLICACIONES, PORQUE PIENSO SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y POR ESTAR ESPERANDO A QUE PUBLIQUE DE NUEVO.**

**INTENTARE PUBLICAR CON REGULARIDAD, SOLO QUE LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA YA QUE LLEVARE MI COMPUTADORA A REPARAR PORQUE TIENE UN FALSO Y BUENO COMBINAR MI TRABAJO CON LA ESCUELA Y MIS PASATIEMPOS LUEGO ES DIFÍCIL PERO PROMETO TENERLES UN CAPITULO AQUÍ UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA, AUNQUE NO LES ASEGURO EL DÍA. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ENTENDER Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO :D**

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO X**– "UNA VELADA INESPERADA"

_El corazón de Candy latía muy rápido, solo estaba ahí parada frente a él, no podía creerlo y por un momento pensó que el solo era un espejismo, su sorpresa fue tanta que Terry se percato de que perdía color, su reacción fue tan rápida que sujeto a Candy reacciono hasta que estaban muy cerca de él y sus sentidos quedaron impregnados de su aroma._

_-¿Candy estas bien? Te pusiste pálida.- dijo Terry en un susurro que solo ellos podían escuchar, pero este no dejo de ser en un tono angustiado por lo que le acababa de pasar a su pecosa._

_-¡Terry! ¿En verdad eres tú?- dijo la pecosa como si estuviera despertando de una ensoñación._

_-Si Candy soy yo, vine porque Albert me invito y… bueno yo tenía muchas ganas de verte._

_-¿Qué?- justo en ese momento Candy se dio cuenta de cómo la tenia sujeta de la cintura en un abrazo no muy apropiado, así que delicada mente se separo de él para poder hacer más preguntas -¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Y donde esta Susana? , ¿Dijiste que me querías ver? Y dime ¿Susana sabe que estás conmigo?_

_-Shhh!- Terry puso un dedo en los labios de la pecosa- No pienses en eso ahorita, te explicare todo, lo prometo pero creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar. ¿Por qué no mejor entramos y disfrutamos de la reunión?, tu familia se ha de estar preguntando a donde te fuiste._

_-Si… está bien vamos.- Candy seguía un poco sorprendida, pero estaba contenta de que estuviera ahí, jamás pensó que ese sueño se le haría realidad. _

_Terry en un acto de galanteo le ofreció su brazo, la rubia titubeo un poco pero el galeno le sonrió para darle confianza y ella regalándole la primera sonrisa de la noche lo tomo encantada. Al ir caminando junto a él se sentía muy feliz porque tenía al hombre de su vida a su lado como siempre quiso._

_Llegaron donde estaban todos y al verlos juntos se sorprendieron tanto que se produjo un silencio, seguido de un sinfín de murmullos cosa que paso desapercibida para la encantadora pareja._

_Candy sin dudarlo le dijo a Terry que primero fueran a saludar a Albert, este asintió mientras pensaba que le diría al rubio si podía escoltar a Candy durante la velada, así esta no se negaría. _

_Cuando se dirigían junto a Albert este se encontraba muy interesado en una charla con el papa de Archie y el de Annie. La ojiverde estaba tan ocupada viendo el perfil griego de Terry que no presto atención a lo que hacía su tutor_

_-Pues te confesare que yo en primera instancia quería adoptar a Candy- declaro el señor Briter._

_-¿Y cómo desististe de esa idea?- cuestiono Albert._

_-Ella por todos los medios lo impidió, no quería ser separada de Annie, eran como mellizas ¿sabes?- contesto el padre de Annie, _

_-Si tengo entendido que llegaron el mismo día._

_-Así es. La madre de Annie era muy humilde y ya no pudo mantenerla, porque tenía que trabajar y no había quien la cuidara. La busque cuando Annie estaba en el colegio en Londres. La encontré justo cuando la mujer estaba en su lecho de muerte, le dije que yo cuidaría siempre de ella, que la había adoptado una buena familia y que además la amábamos mucho, ya estando ahí decidí preguntarle por el resto de su familia y me dijo que no, que el padre de Annie murió en un accidente en las minas y por eso estaban solas. Antes de morir le mostré unas fotos de Annie ya grande y se alegro mucho de la suerte que tuvo y después de verla y decir que Annie es una hermosa señorita, ella murió en paz._

_-Que historia tan conmovedora, y ¿se la has contado alguna vez a ella?- pregunto el padre de Archie que estaba completamente enterado de los orígenes de Annie._

_-La verdad es que no, le prometí a Jane que nunca se lo diría, ella cree que Annie sufriría mucho al enterarse del triste desenlace de su familia, si algún día veo que puede enfrentar eso se lo diré, al menos ahora sé que no tiene más familia, y Annie se adapto bien a nosotros, para ella somos sus verdaderos padres y me alegra que se adaptara también, aunque no esperaba más porque llego con nosotros desde que tenía seis años._

_- Y es ya toda una dama sin duda alguna y sin importar sus orígenes, además una ¡dama muy feliz! Si me permiten añadir mi opinión- termino el señor Cornwell._

_-A mi me da mucho gusto que se supiera la verdad sobre su origen, Annie ya no tiene que vivir con miedo y Candy recupero a su mejor amiga- comento Albert alegremente._

_-A la mejor soy un poco inoportuno, pero quería preguntarte desde hace tiempo, porque ya sabes que yo quiero a Candy como otra hija, ¿tú no investigaste que fue de la familia de ella?- Pregunto Carl Briter._

_-Claro que investigue y sigo haciéndolo, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber quién era la familia de tan inusual chica. Pero extrañamente no hay rastro de ellos, a Candy solo la abandonaron con una muñeca y unos cuantos dulces dentro de una canasta, la muñeca tenia bordado el nombre de Candy y al ver los dulces pensaron que ese era su nombre, una forma muy astuta para que fuera conocido por quien la encontrara, sin dejar muchas pistas o una carta con letras que podrían descifrar la personalidad de alguien, los dulces y la ropa que llevaba eran muy finos así que comencé a creer que hay algo raro en todo eso, obviamente no quiero decirle nada de esto porque sabemos como es y saldría como loca a buscar a su familia.- dijo el rubio._

_-Es muy raro todo eso, en lo que necesites tu dime, a la mejor en el mismo lugar donde encontré a la madre de Annie sepan algo, te prometo que investigare.- el señor Briter se quedo pensativo._

_-Lo que a mí se me hace más raro es que Candy todavía no ha querido averiguar sobre su verdadera familia- dijo el papá de Archie siguiendo el hilo de sus propias ideas._

_-¿Qué familia?-pregunto la pecosa interesada en las últimas palabras dichas de esa conversación._

_-¡Candy! Qué bueno que vienes a conversar un rato- Albert se noto un poco sobresaltado pero logro controlarse un poco._

_-Si un momento, pero anda dime ¿de que estabas hablando? _

_-Candy, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?- intervino el señor Cornwell para salvar a Albert del aprieto._

_-¡Ah sí!, disculpen mis modales, caballeros quiero presentarles al famoso actor Terrence Grandchester de Broadway._

_- Mucho gusto Terrence- el señor Cornwell extendió la mano y se la estrecho cordialmente- Yo soy Alexander Cornwell el padre de Archie._

_-Mucho gusto- dijo Terry muy educado._

_- Me parece que yo ya lo conocía señor Grandchester, ¡ah sí! En las carreras de caballos en Londres- comento Carl Briter._

_-Es verdad, nos vimos en el hipódromo, pero esa vez Candy no fue muy educada que digamos y no me hizo el honor de presentármelo- contesto el actor.- Me da mucho gusto conocerlo señor Briter._

_-Disculpe, señor Briter, esa vez no lo presente porque se me olvido.- dijo una Candy un poco apenada._

_-Hay Candy y no se te ocurre una escusa mejor- Albert soltó una carcajada que se escucho por todo el salón, los demás también rieron y Candy se avergonzó más._

_Candy al ver la cara de todo, también rio y Terry volteo a verla, el estaba sorprendido ya que había extrañado tanto su risa, esa risa que le llenaba el corazón de alegría, esperanza, tranquilidad y sobre todo amor._

_-Albert espero podamos platicar un poco durante el transcurso de la velada- dijo el galeno después de que dejaron de reír._

_-Claro que si Terry en un rato me uno a ustedes, mientras tanto ¿por qué no acompañas a i invitado en mi honor Candy?_

_-¡Si!... bueno si no hay de otra claro que lo acompaño Albert- LA pecosa trato de ocultar su emoción, aunque el brillo de sus ojos la delataba._

_-Miren creo que los chicos los esperan, porque no los van a saludar han de tener muchas cosas que platicar- Con eso termino el Rubio._

_-Caballeros fue un placer conocerlos y reconocerlos, con su permiso- Terry junto los talones e hizo una reverencia aristócrata que siempre usaba para impresionar a los demás, no la hizo consiente en ese momento pero ya era su costumbre. _

_Después de eso le ofreció su brazo a Candy, quien lo tomo muy alegre y se fueron caminando con rumbo a la mesa que ocupaban Archie y Annie. _

_-Me parece que ya hueles a suegro Albert- dijo el padre de Annie._

_-Y es un buen partido, si no mal recuerdo es el hijo del Duque Richard Grandchester- Termino el papá de Archie muy bien impresionado._

_-Para mi es solo un buen amigo, no me importa su titulo y me parece que ni a el ni a Candy tampoco, solo espero que se arreglen, ella está loca por él y él se ve que respira por ella, solo quiero que los dos sean felices, lo merecen.- lo dijo mientras los veía sentarse con los chicos y después siguieron platicando de negocios._

_Cuando llegaron a la mesa les pidieron permiso para sentarse, Annie saludo muy entusiasmada a Terry, no le había quitado la mirada de encima para ver su reacción al ver a Candy, Archie lo saludo cortes mente, todavía tenía sus reservas cuando de Terry se trataba. _

_Después de las formalidades, los cuatro comenzaron una conversación muy trivial, en la que las risas de todos se dejaban escuchar, sin duda las que más llamaban la atención eran las de Candy que llenaban de alegría cada rincón del recinto, Terry sonreía y en su mirada había algo chispeante, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, Annie estaba feliz por su amiga y por la compañía de su novio que se estaba comportando bastante bien con el invitado de la pecosa._

_Se sirvieron unos cocteles, un rato después la cena fue servida para todos, los jóvenes herederos Andrey, Annie y Terry estuvieron juntos y recordando viejos tiempos del Real Colegio San Pablo, después se hizo un brindis a la salud de Albert, seguido de otro que fue por el éxito de la familia. _

_Terminada la cena, siguieron las pláticas y las anécdotas, la pareja que conformaba Candy y Terry era seguida por todas las miradas de los invitados, ellos sabían que estaban siendo observados, así que decidieron comportarse como los mejores amigos del mundo que no se habían visto en un largo tiempo._

_Después de reír con las ocurrencias de Candy, Archie y Annie fueron a acompañar a sus padres un momento, y la pecosa y el inglés se quedaron solos momentáneamente, cosa que agradecieron, aunque Candy se sentía un poco nerviosa al saberse sola con el por primera vez durante la noche, no sabía de qué platicar y se habían quedado callados ya que Terry no podía dejar de admirarla. _

_-¿Y cómo esta Eleonor?- dijo Candy para romper el silencio._

_-Está muy bien gracias- dijo Terry, creía que no era el tema más indicado, pero estaba bien aceptaba que tenían que hablar de algo- sabes ahora ya nos llevamos mucho mejor y me parece que después del estreno de su obra quiere decirle a todo mundo que yo soy su hijo._

_-Me alegro mucho por ti, solo espero que tu padre no se oponga._

_-No lo sé, y realmente no me importa. Creo que ella quiere hablar con el primero y no me extrañaría que aproveche mi gira con la compañía para ir a verlo a Londres y hablarle del tema._

_-La tía abuela Elroy y Elisa están en Escocia creo, deben haber pasado un tiempo en Londres antes de irse a la Villa._

_-Ya había escuchado ese rumor y también me entere que Elisa anda en muy malos pasos._

_-¿Enserio?, no lo creo._

_-Pues eso es lo que me dijeron, que ella solo es una chica para un rato._

_-¿Qué querrán decir con eso? _

_-Hay Candy ¿deberás no lo sabes?, no me digas que sigues tan ingenua como siempre, que no sabes que se habla de los hermanos Legan- Terry sonrió a pesar de la broma, ya que a él le encantaba que Candy fuera tan inocente._

_-Bueno tal vez te refieres a que Elisa cambia mucho de novio._

_-Más bien yo diría que de amante._

_-¡Terry!, esa es una afirmación muy grave, además Elisa se fue de viaje porque estaba muy triste o eso me pareció a mí, después de la fiesta de presentación ella estaba muy cambiada, la verdad no sé porque, yo creí que esa noche había estado muy contenta con un chico, creo que su nombre era Christopher Carter, primero me había estado insistiendo a mí para bailar, pero Archie fue muy astuto y le pregunto frente a Albert sobre su prometida, así que me dejo en paz._

_Terry compuso una mueca cuando escucho que le insistió a bailar y sonrió mucho cuando escucho que fue rechazado y como fue rechazado, ese joven tan molesto._

_-¿Christopher Carter dijiste?- pregunto el castaño pensativo._

_- Si ¿porque lo conoces? _

_-Más o menos, aunque todos saben que es un Don Juan, el fue expulsado del San Pablo antes de que ustedes llegaran._

_-En serio, y ¿Por qué lo expulsaron?_

_-No sé bien, escuche el rumor de que embarazo a una chica, pero yo pienso que solo es eso un chisme._

_-Pobre Elisa, ahora entiendo porque estaba tan triste, seguro se involucro con él y no le correspondió._

_-Allá ella y creo que se lo merece, por ser el tipo de persona que es, por fin se encontró con la horma de su zapato._

_-¿Terry porque eres tan rencoroso?_

_-Es que no me gusta hablar de Elisa, mejor cambiemos de tema._

_-De acuerdo, ¿entonces de que quieres hablar?_

_-De ti por ejemplo, sería un buen tema de conversación, haber dime ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?_

_-La verdad no mucho, he ayudado mucho en el hogar de Pony y Albert me invito a dirigir un centro de salud para las personas sin recursos, asistir a eventos sociales completamente desagradables y creo que nada más._

_-Que bien has trabajado mucho en tu carrera profesional de enfermera y para ser toda una dama, que déjame felicitarte ya lo eres, casi no queda nada de ese Tarzan pecoso que iba al dormitorio de chicos ilegalmente.- el joven sonrió recordando viejos tiempos. _

_-mmm, lo de dama más o menos, la tía abuela me paga más clases de buenos modales, música para que toque el piano como Annie y a un maestro de Francés, así como de equitación y arquería. Y como no quiere que la gente de la sociedad de chicago se entere que soy muy grande para no saber tantas cosas de etiqueta, me manda a Lakewood, así que prácticamente vivo allá. _

_- Ya veo y no te sientes sola en esa mansión._

_- A veces, pero Dorothy me acompaña en esa mansión y Annie me visita a menudo y a veces hasta lleva a Archie con ella, o yo vengo a Chicago. Esa mansión me gusta mucho sabes, tiene muy lindo recuerdos de mi infancia con Stear, Archie y Anthony. _

_-Vaya no sabía que pensaras en Anthony todavía- Terry dejo notar un poco de los celos que todavía le causaba el rubio._

_-Pero no solo en el, también pienso mucho en Stear._

_-¿Y ya no se supo que paso con el inventor? _

_-A nosotros dos ya no nos dijeron nada, pero todo lo que involucra su muerte es un misterio, en el ataúd que está enterrado en Lakewood, no están sus restos, solo hay cosas que nosotros metimos ahí, algunos libros, ropa inventos y esas cosas._

_-Que tragedia tan grande, yo lo sentí mucho, el me caí muy bien, me hubiera gustado conocerlo mejor, pero dime como lo tomo Archie, se veía que eran además de hermanos los mejores amigos. _

_-Pues estuvo muy triste pero Annie le hace mucha compañía y eso lo ayudo mucho, aunque yo creo que a veces sigue triste, mas cuando estamos en Lakewood, siempre lo noto melancólico y la verdad yo creo que él prefiere estar aquí y estudiar que acompañarme en la otra mansión._

_-¿Y a ti donde te gusta más para vivir, aquí en Chicago o allá en Lakewood?_

_-Pues allá me gusta más, porque la prensa no me molesta, pero voy a pasar más tiempo aquí para hacerle compañía a Archie y ayudar a Annie con los preparativos de su fiesta y su boda, siento que a Archie le hace falta compañía, sin Stear el está muy solo.- Se quedaron callado un momento y Candy se animo a contarle lo que pensaba – Sabes yo creo que Stear está vivo, aunque no sé porque no quiere volver. Pero siento que no me equivoco, mi corazón me lo dice._

_-Y su novia que paso con ella, la gordita Paty._

_-Ella no lo tomo bien, estaba desecha intento suicidarse así que su abuela la llevo a Florida a descansar, está estudiando para maestra y nos escribe seguido, me dijo que ya se siente más fuerte para venir a visitarnos muy pronto._

_-Como es la vida. Yo no me imaginaba que solo Archie y Annie iban a triunfar en su amor._

_- Yo estoy muy contenta por ellos._

_-Creo que en un rato felicitare al Elegante._

_-Y dime Terry ¿cómo esta Susana?_

_-No te dije que este no era el lugar adecuado para hablar de ella._

_-Lo sé, pero me intriga que este aquí y ella este en Nueva York sola, y tú estés faltando a tu promesa_

_-Bueno para que no creas que la abandone, te diré que ella está bien o mejor dicho ella ya está tomando las terapias y cuenta con mi respaldo económico para sus gastos médicos._

_-Te vas a casar con ella, me prometiste hacerla feliz y ser feliz tu también._

_-¿Dime Candy tu eres feliz?_

_-Soy muy feliz con mi familia._

_-A eso no me refiero. ¿Por qué no te interesa ningún otro hombre? _

_-Porque no me interesa eso, estoy dedicada a i profesión._

_-Pues a mí me pasa algo parecido, yo no quiero casarme con ella porque no la amo, y estoy muy feliz con esa razón. Pero hablaremos después de eso._

_-Está bien, y te daré el beneficio de la duda._

_-¿Por qué no mejor rompemos esa estúpida promesa? _

_-Pero…_

_-Candy yo no estoy diciendo que voy a olvidarme de Susana, solo la apoyare pero nada más, yo no la amo y con eso ya estoy rompiendo la promesa._

_- pero tienes que ayudarla._

_-Eso hago, y ayudarla no es que la ame a la fuerza, además eso no se puede yo estoy enamorado de alguien más- en ese momento vio intensamente a Candy, esta se ruborizo pero continuo con la plática._

_-Mira ahí viene Archie y Annie para platicar- lo dijo para cambiar de tema y que Terry dejara de mirarla de esa forma, pues no quería pensar que tal vez el si sentía algo por ella todavía._

_En ese momento los jóvenes tomaron asiento en sus lugares para unirse a la plática, se veían muy contentos. _

_-A mamá le encanto tu mamá Archie._

_- Si ya lo vi y le cuenta historias de cuando era pequeño, ¡qué horror!- dijo el aludido con una mueca de fastidio._

_-Acostúmbrate Cornwell, así son todas las madres, la mía acostumbra hablar de mí con el director de la compañía y afirma que yo era demasiado travieso. _

_Candy y Annie rieron, de las caras de los dos chicos a ellas les gustaba escuchar esas historias._

_-Mamá siempre cuenta cuando no podía alcanzar los pedales del piano.- dijo Annie recordando ese momento._

_-A mí me encanta cuando la señorita Pony relata las historias de mis cientos de travesuras cuando era pequeña- Candy les dedico una de sus maravillosas sonrisas._

_Terry miro a la pecosa y sintió la necesidad de abrazarla pero se contuvo porque era demasiado pronto para semejante atrevimiento y como se habían sumido en un silencio incomodo Archie decidió cambiar de tema._

_-No sabía que tu mamá estaba en Nueva York, ella no vive en Londres._

_Candy volteo a ver a Terry preocupada, ella nunca les conto que Terry era hijo de la famosa Actriz Eleonor Baker, la sorpresa que se llevo al verlo sonreír y soltar una carcajada. _

_-¿Que nunca les contaste pecosa?- pregunto Terry._

_-No porque me dijiste que no podía contar nada._

_Terry se volteo a ver a los otros con cara de estar satisfecho con la respuesta de Candy. Los otros los miraban sin entender de qué estaban hablando._

_-La verdad es que yo soy un duque ilegitimo y puedo dar gracias a dios que la esposa del duque no tenga ningún lazo consanguíneo conmigo, o no podría ser una estrella de Broadway - dijo Terry y comenzó a reír._

_-No entiendo, ¿por qué no podrías ser actor?- pregunto Annie desconcertada._

_-Sencillamente porque sería horrendo_

_-Terry como puedes decir eso, si tu eres muy apuesto y talentoso- La morena solo dijo lo que pensaba, por lo cual se ruborizo y voltio a ver a Archie apenada, este sonrió por la inocencia de su novia y le tomo la mano. _

_Terry sonrió de medio lado y agradeció a Annie por el cumplido con un movimiento de cabeza, después continúo con la explicación de sus orígenes. –El talento viene del lado de mi madre y supongo que lo buenmozo me viene al hacer una mezcla entre una Americana y un Ingles._

_Los había dejado sorprendidos, mas a Archie y como quería saber más comento._

_-No tenía idea de que tu madre fuera de aquí._

_-Así es vive en Nueva York, pero no crean que vivo con ella, nos frecuentamos pero cada quien tiene su vida y su carrera, aunque me gusta tenerla junto a mí ha sido un gran apoyo y sobre todo en tiempos difíciles.- Terry volteo a ver a Candy y enseguida bajo la mirada._

_Candy lo observo y dijo muy conmovida –Terry- no se contuvo y tomo su mano, gesto que hizo reaccionar a Terry y volteo a verla para sonreírle. Los otros dos no se dieron cuenta de tan significativas miradas y contactos._

_Annie se quedo pensando en el día que vio a Terry en el restaurante y sabía que Eleonor Baker lo estaba esperando para cenar porque el mesero lo dijo en voz bastante alta. _

_Archie por su parte se quedo pensando en que Terry dijo carreras entonces ¿eso quería decir que su madre también se dedicaba al teatro? Tenía ganas de preguntarle mas pero pensaba que no era el lugar y tal vez tendría tiempo, aunque su mente seguía con las conjeturas, se quedo mirando hacia donde estaban sus padres y le recordaron a Stear, pensaba que ojala su hermano estuviera ahí para intercambiar opiniones y si la madre de Terry era Eleonor Baker, le pediría un autógrafo para los dos sin duda alguna, en eso la realidad lo volvió a sacudir, recordó que Stear ya no estaba y que le hacia muchísima falta y los demás debieron notarlo ya que su cara era de profunda frustración y tristeza, apretaba el mantel con ambas manos, hasta que dijo._

_-Annie no te lo comente antes, pero creo que viajare a Francia._

_-¿A Francia? ¿Para qué?- a ojiazul estaba muy asombrada con lo que dijo su novio y rápidamente comprendió en que la plática de Terry lo había llevado a pensar en Stear seguramente por el teatro y su afición que tenían por él._

_-Quiero saber donde murió mi hermano- contesto con mucha determinación el castaño._

_Y justo en ese momento Candy sorprendió a todos con lo que dijo._

_-Si yo también quiero saber donde murió Stear, así que cuando vayas yo iré contigo._

_-¿Qué?- dijo Archie exaltado, pues no previno que Candy quisiera ir con él -No Candice tu no iras conmigo- Termino tajante._

_-Y ¿Por qué no Archibald? Para que lo sepas Alister también era como mi hermano así que yo también iré a Francia y no necesito de tu permiso ni el de nadie para hacerlo. _

_Archie iba a levantarse para seguir con la discusión pero Annie lo detuvo y les dijo- Bueno creo que este no es lugar para hablarlo, mejor lo dejamos para luego les parece bien._

_Candy quería protestar y seguir con sus argumentos, pero Terry anticipándose a cualquiera de las acciones que quisiera hacer su pecosa se le ocurrió algo._

_-Ese Vals me gusta mucho, ¿Candy me harías el honor?- lo dijo junto con una reverencia de un caballero y la rubia primero se desconcertó pero acepto muy alagada._

_Ambas parejas se levantaron a bailar, Annie procuro alejar a su novio de su prima pues sabía que cuando se ponían a discutir no había quien los parara y podían terminar muy disgustados, tanto que Candy se iba a Lakewood por semanas sin dirigirle la palabra o mandar alguna carta._

_Annie disfrutaba de bailar con su prometido y decidió hacerlo reír para que olvidara el tema de Francia, mientras tanto Terry y Candy también bailaban y platicaban aunque Terry reprendía dulce mente a la pecosa._

_-Hay pecosa no cambiaras jamás._

_-¿A qué te refieres Terry?_

_-A lo que paso hace unos momentos en la mesa._

_-Que yo quiera ir también a Francia a saber si Stear está vivo, me importa y mucho. _

_-Lo sé Candy, entiendo que tu también quieras ir a buscar respuestas, pero trata de entender al Elegante, tal vez es una búsqueda que quiera hacer solo._

_- Entiendo, pero si yo quisiera buscara a mi verdadera familia, le pediría a alguien que me ayudara- Aunque ella realmente sabia que a los únicos que se los pediría serian a él o a Albert._

_-Yo te ayudaría con mucho gusto pecosa._

_-¿Qué?- Candy sintió que Terry leía sus pensamientos y se sorprendió tanto que dejo de bailar._

_Ambos salieron tomados de la mano, Albert fue el único que se percato de la partida de los jóvenes pero no dijo nada y continúo su conversación como si nada._

_Ya en el jardín Candy y Terry caminaban en silencio solo tomados de la mano, se acercaron hasta donde estaba una fuente donde había una atmosfera muy romántica, la luz del salón atenuaba el lugar y los grillos eran la música perfecta y ahí ella rompió el silencio._

_-Terry porque estamos aquí? ¿Me quieres decir algo importante?_

_El no dijo nada solo le dedicaba una mirada de profundo amor, la tomo de la cara y se acerco a ella, después de eso acerco sus labios hasta que su perfume se le metió por todos los sentidos, después de eso el se acerco tanto que deposito un dulce beso en los labios rojos de la pecosa. Ella esperaba un beso más apasionado pero esa pequeña caricia le encanto así que abrió los ojos y lo vio a él con mucho amor, después de eso Terry la abrazo por la cintura y oculto su cara en los risos de ella, la ojiverde estaba sorprendida pero le correspondió en el abrazo y justo en ese momento realmente sintieron que se encontraron ya no importaban las preguntas que habían entre los dos, solo sabían que el tiempo y la distancia solo habían hecho que el amor que se tenían creciera como no tenían idea._

***GABY: ** AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO LO DISFRUTES :D

***MONA: **LISTA LA CONTINUACIÓN Y NO LA DEJARE A MEDIAS LA SEGUIRÉ :)

***LADY KAREN GRANDCHESTER: **ME DA GUSTO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA Y AQUÍ VIENE LA PARTE QUE ESTABAS ESPERANDO :D

***NELA 2307:**ESPERO TE GUSTE LO QUE PASA EN LA FIESTA.

***LUZ:** YA NO TE DEJARE CON LA DUDA AHÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA

**LAS DEMÁS CHICAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS, ALGUNOS LOS CONTESTE AHI MISMO PORQUE NO ENTENDÍA BIEN LA PAGINA, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE CONTESTARE POR AQUÍ Y LES AGRADEZCO LA ESPERA Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE ESTAN AL PENDIENTE DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES AUNQUE NO DEJEN COMENTARIOS :D... FELIZ AÑO PARA TODAS! **


	13. Chapter 13

**UN SOLO CORAZON**

_Por: Mariana Noemí Esquivel_

**CAPITULO Xi**– "BUENOS DÍAS Y BUENAS NOCHES"

_Acababa de abrir los ojos, el sol entraba por su ventana, el reloj en su cómoda blanca de elegantes acabados, marcaba que apenas serian las nueve de la mañana. En ese momento ella se giro para mirar el hermoso dosel de su cama._

_Sus maravillosos ojos verdes ya estaban completamente abiertos mientras pensaba -¿Todo habrá sido un sueño?- Clin la miraba desde su cesta curioso por la expresión de su querida amiga._

_Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Candy solo se sentó recargada en la cabecera de la cama y dijo –Adelante-_

_-¡Buenos Días Candy! Ya veo que estas completamente despierta._

_-¡Dorothy, buen día!, que bueno que estas aquí creo que soñé algo muy real, que no sé si es cierto o solo es parte de mi imaginación._

_-No te preocupes por un simple sueño Candy, lo que viviste anoche no es más que tu realidad y lo que vivirás hoy será como siempre lo soñaste. _

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-No te acuerdas Candy o ¿aun sigues medio dormida?- la pecosa la miro con cara de no entender gran cosa así que la castaña le dijo- Hoy vas a desayunar con el joven Grandchester, bueno aunque también estará el señor William._

_-¡Hay Dorothy no puedo creer que este aquí!- lo dijo y se levanto sobre la cama como una niña pequeña, -¡Quiero verme hermosa!_

_-Como tu digas Candy, ¡pero bájate de ahí o te lastimaras!_

_Dorothy le preparo el baño y lo que iba a llevar ese día mientras la rubia se duchaba, como comenzaba a enfriar el clima en Chicago, le preparaba uno de sus vestidos nuevos que había recibido de regalo cuando Albert volvió de su viaje por Canadá, era color rosa pálido y de estambre muy lindo y mas ceñido de lo normal a su cuerpo, para hacer juego usaría sus perlas y sus botas color crema, el peinado era un simple rodete que la hacía ver sencilla pro distinguida, además de que varios risos rebeldes quedaron sueltos y le daban un toque muy natural a la pecosa._

_-¡Quedaste muy linda!- dijo la doncella muy contenta._

_-Gracias Dorothy por todo, y creo que será mejor que baje porque ya es muy tarde- dijo la pecosa muy alegre y ansiosa._

_Candy salió como torbellino de su habitación y echó a correr por las escaleras, no le importaba mucho sus modales en ese momento ya que no estaba la Tía abuela, siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta que estuvo frente a las puertas del comedor, donde se detuvo para arreglarse el vestido y verificar que el peinado estaba en orden. Sin darse cuenta que Archie estaba a sus espaldas, hasta que el dijo. _

_-Nunca te había visto salir corriendo de esa forma, pasaste frente a la puerta de mi recamara y ni siquiera viste que yo estaba saliendo de ella, claro ya ni esperaba un buenos días, solo quería que no me atropellaras en tu loca carrera- el castaño ya no aguanto más al ver la expresión de Candy que tenia la boca abierta y comenzó a reír con ganas, cuando logro recobrarse un poco continuo- al ver tu cara de confusión creo que no me viste._

_El chico seguía con las carcajadas que ya no las disimulaba hasta había olvidado sus buenos modales._

_-¡Archie me viste!- la pecosa se ruborizo y vio a su primo doblarse de la risa, hasta que recordó quien estaba en el comedor y comenzó a enfadarse por la risa descontrolada del castaño- ¡Basta Archie deja de burlarte de mí! _

_En ese momento Albert abrió las puertas del comedor, pues había escuchado las risas y Candy gritarle que parara de reír._

_-¡Buenos días chicos! Veo que amanecieron muy contentos hoy._

_-Buenos días Albert, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- aunque Archie se secaba los ojos de las lagrimas que le salieron a causa de la risa._

_-Aparte del buen humor, la verdad es que Candy cuanta cada cosa que te hace reír como loco, disculpa mis modales Tío.- aclaro el chico ya recuperado._

_El rubio les sonrió, para que viera Archie que a él no le molestaban las risas, todo lo contrario le gustaba que la mansión tuviera vida y sobre todo escuchar a Archie reír era una alegría más grande ya que había cambiado mucho a partir de la pérdida de su hermano._

_-Vamos chicos, mejor hay que sentarnos en lo que esperamos a nuestros invitados._

_-Pero entonces no han llegado- dijo la pecosa desilusionada._

_-No tardaran pequeña- la consoló el rubio._

_-Y Candy que hasta corrió para no llegar tarde- Archie se tapo la boca con el puño de la mano para esconder su risita burlona._

_-¿Corriste Candy?- cuestiono divertido Albert _

_Archie le relato la historia con lujo de detalle a Albert y este se unió a las risas de su sobrino tan solo con imaginar a Candy._

_-Ya no se rían- dijo Candy con un puchero._

_Justo en ese momento cuando las risas comenzaban nuevamente, entro Max al comedor para anunciar que las vistas ya habían llegado, Albert instantáneamente se puso serio y Archie trato de imitarlo inmediatamente un par de minutos después entraron Annie y Terry._

_-¡Buenos días!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los recién llegados._

_-¡Hola Annie y Terry! Que gusto tenerlos aquí, dejen las formalidades, que estamos en familia.- saludo amistosamente el rubio._

_-¡Annie que hermosa te ves!- el castaño le dijo un cumplido a su novia por saludo y siguió con Terry- ¡hola Terrence! ¡Qué gusto tenerte con nosotros!_

_Candy se ruborizo y dijo quedamente- ¡Hola!_

_Los recién llegados tomaron sus sitios Annie junto a Archie y Terry a lado de Candy, cuando este se sentó le sonrió a la rubia y le dijo dulcemente -¡Hola pecosa! Hoy luces encantadora._

_-Muchas gracias por haberme invitado a desayunar con ustedes Albert- dijo el actor para comenzar con una atmosfera cordial._

_-Es un placer para nosotros Terry, es mas deberías de quedarte en la mansión como mi invitado en lugar del hotel, estoy seguro que te sentirás muy cómodo.- siguió con la conversación el rubio._

_-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo aceptare en cuanto acabe la gira, que será el próximo jueves por la noche y tendré una temporada de vacaciones- Candy volteo a verlo y le sonrió- Pero antes de que pase todo eso, espero vayan a ver la obra como mis invitados especiales. _

_-Ahí nos tendrás Grandchester y gracias por invitarnos- dijo Archie- me da mucho gusto que estés triunfando en el teatro. _

_-Así como ser el gran triunfador no lo creo Cornwell- sonrió modestamente el actor- solo espero que disfruten una noche de teatro y que les guste un poco mi actuación, aunque para serte sincero si me interesa la crítica de una persona pecosa._

_Todos voltearon a ver a Candy y ella solo alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Terry y que él le devolvía una mirada muy profunda, ella se quedo mas callada y se ruborizo, su mente solo pensaba que como era posible que se comportara así de infantil frente al amor de su vida. Albert decidió desviar la conversación para sacar de apuros a su pequeña._

_-¿Y cómo están tus padres Annie? _

_-Muy bien gracias- contesto la morena- hoy comerán con los padres de Archie._

_-¡Vaya! Esto me huela a que habrá compromiso- intervino Terry en la conversación, por fin desviando la mirada de su pecosa que no hacía otra cosa que ver su plato como si fuera muy interesante._

_Ahora fue el turno de que Annie y Archie se ruborizaran. El castaño recobro la compostura y contesto._

_-Para que ocultarlo, tal vez lo haya y espero que pase el tiempo pronto, eta programado para el regreso del viaje a Sudamérica de Albert._

_- ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada?- pregunto la Pecosa, por fin saliendo del mutismo. _

_-¡Qué bien! Candy ha recuperado el habla- dijo Terry muy contento._

_-No es eso Terry, es que no sabía que decir- después de decir eso e ir bajando la voz la rubia se ruborizo tanto que parecía una fresa._

_Después de verla todos comenzaron a reír y ella no tuvo más remedio que unírseles en la risa porque sabía que realmente había sido muy infantil. Albert trato de recuperar la compostura para poder contestar a las preguntas de la rubia._

_-Si Candy, ellos dos se casaran pronto, por eso era tan importante que sus padres se conocieran ya, al parecer simpatizaron mucho y por lo que vi Charles Briter y Alexander Cornwell serán muy buenos amigos y eso sin que lo mal interpreten chicos ayudara a los negocios familiares, aunque quiero especificar algo, se que entre nosotros sabremos el compromiso, pero la sociedad aun no debe enterarse porque ya sabemos cómo es la prensa y la Tía abuela quiere estar presente en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie._

_- ¿Cuándo volverá la Tía abuela?- Pregunto la morena intentando sonar natural sin tener mucho éxito._

_-¡Vaya, vaya! Ya veo que Annie quiere casarse lo más pronto posible Cornwell- dijo Terry bromeando._

_-No, no, no, es que ya no seremos tan felices en cuanto llegue la tía abuela de nuevo ¿verdad Candy?, ya saben por Elisa que también estará de regreso- Annie vio a su amiga para que le siguiera el juego y no fuera tan evidente el interés que tenía en la boda, pero todos vieron la reacción de ambas y comenzaron nuevamente a reír. _

_-Lo siento- Dijo Annie muy apenada._

_-No tienes porque sentirlo, yo también quiero que nuestro compromiso ya sea anunciado para que la boda sea lo antes posible, no sabes cuánto lo deseo amor, pero por ahora me conformo con que nuestros amigos más cercanos lo sepan y espera a mañana que te tengo una sorpresa que te encantara- Archie le sonrió a Annie dulcemente y después le beso la mano como acto de amor._

_-¡Excelente! Mañana será un día lleno de sorpresas- dijo Terry muy sonriente._

_-¿De qué halas Terry? Pregunto la pecosa._

_-Espera a mañana Pecosa y lo sabrás._

_Así continuo lo que quedaba del desayuno, con comentarios y risas. Albert tuvo que irse a trabajar y los dejo en la mansión ya que los chicos le mostrarían el lugar a Terry, fueron al lago y recordaron maravillosos tiempos de cuando iban al colegio en Londres. Por la tarde Terry se fue al ensayo y mando a un mensajero con los boletos y las invitaciones para la obra._

_En Escocia todavía había un clima maravilloso, la Tía abuela Elroy había decidido irse a un balneario por unos días, mientras Elisa se quedo en la villa porque según ella comenzaba a ser una señorita muy popular entre la sociedad __joven__ del lugar. _

_Esa misma tarde la había invitado a tomar el té su nueva amiga Emily, que para conveniencia de Elisa tenía un hermano muy apuesto y en edad casadera, además de ser los sobrinos de un Conde y como este no tenía hijos los herederos al título nobiliario seguramente serian los hermanos __Greenwood, cosa que interesaba bastante a la pelirroja._

_-¡Hola Emilia! ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Muy bien mi querida Elisa, pero vamos al salón de té, ahí estaremos mas cómodas_

_-Estoy de acuerdo. Y dime querida Emily esta tarde ¿si vas a presentarme a tu hermano Joseph?_

_-Claro que si Elisa, aunque ya sabes que él es un patán._

_Y de esa forma fue como continuo el té, hablando las banalidades de costumbre y las frivolidades a las que estaba tan acostumbrada Elisa y su círculo social. Después de un rato de plática y de haber tomado bastante té, la joven pelirroja se excuso para ir a retocarse al tocador, aunque solo fue un pretexto para perderse en algunos pasillos y así buscar al joven heredero._

_-Discúlpeme- dijo Elisa después de haberse tropezado con Joseph._

_-No tenga cuidado señorita, fue mi culpa- dijo el joven impactándola con su sonrisa –Pero que grosero soy, mi nombre es Joseph Greenwood, hermano de Emilia y ¿usted es?- Tomo la mano de Elisa galantemente y la beso, pensó que era muy linda y a leguas se notaba que era una de esas "Chicas"._

_-Yo soy Elisa Ligan y es un placer conocerlo señor Greenwood, pero dígame Elisa por favor-dijo coquetamente._

_-Muy bien Elisa y tu solo dime Joseph- para el no paso desapercibido el coqueteo descarado de la joven y viendo que tenia las de ganar siguió con el juego- pero dime preciosa Elisa que estás haciendo por aquí, pensé que estabas en el salón de té con mi hermana._

_-Sí pero tuve que ir al servicio y tu casa es tan grande que me he perdido._

_-Ya veo si quieres yo te escolto primor para que vuelvas con mi querida Emilia._

_-Estaré eternamente agradecida, si me haces el favor.- acto seguido Elisa se agarro del brazo del joven y se fueron caminando, Joseph al ver la actitud de la pelirroja, aprovecho y la tomo de la cintura para dirigirla hasta el salón de té._

_Después de ese breve encuentro Elisa regreso a su villa para dar órdenes a la servidumbre de que tenían que preparar la casa para una cena especial ya que al día siguiente tendría vistas muy importantes, pues había encontrado la escusa perfecta para invitar al joven Greenwood a su casa. Terminando de hablar con las mucamas se dirigió a la cocina para decirle a Oscar el cocinero que subiera a su habitación, que tenía que darle el menú que quería para el día siguiente._

_Oscar era un chico bastante atractivo, con su piel morena y ese aspecto varonil que podía volver locas a muchas, su único defecto era su origen humilde y que su madre había sido una mulata._

_Cuando subió hasta la recamara de Elisa, la joven lo esperaba con un camisón bastante revelador, lo hizo pasar y en cuanto cerró la puerta ella se arrojo sobre él y comenzó a desnudarlo, lo besaba con una pasión desbordante, el disfrutaba de esos momentos ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba y estaba preparado para pasar con ella toda la noche. _


End file.
